Opposites Attract: A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by skorva
Summary: Madeleine Van Alen hates Draco Malfoy with a passion. Insults, fights, and the occasional duel can happen when Maddie and Draco go to Hogwarts together. Gryffindor and Slytherin are still rivals, but what will happen when the hatred turns into love? DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Point Blank: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Summary:Madeleine Van Alen hates Draco Malfoy with a passion. Insults, fights, and the occasional duel can happen when Maddie and Draco go to Hogwarts together. Gryffindor and Slytherin are still rivals, but what will happen when the hatred turns into love?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Maddie!" The twins yelled in unison.

"She's here!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron! Fred...George!" I had just arrived to the Burrow, my favourite place in the world, aside from Hogwarts.

"Oh, Madeleine, dear, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Nice seeing you, Victoria." George said to my sister. He had always liked her, but she was just "best friends" with the twins.

"Ah, Dakota, are you staying for the summer as well?" Mr. Weasley asked my older brother.

"I'm just going over some papers with Percy." Dakota snapped.

"Too bad, now, where, may I ask, are your parents." He asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Van Alen, are...working, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley tried to explain to her husband.

"Well, make yourselves at home, Victoria and Madeleine." Mr. Weasley said.

"Vicky! I can't wait to show you our new...items." Fred exclaimed as Victoria and the twins headed upstairs. Then a red headed girl came down the stairs, holding an owl.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Madeleine! I've missed you!" She said as we hugged.

"I've missed you too! Ron, Is Harry and Hermione here?" I asked him.

"Yes, they are. Oh look, here they come." Ron said as my two other best friends came down the rickety stairs.

"Madeleine!" Hermione squealed. And believe me, she was NOT a squealer.

"Harry! Hermione!" I shouted as I embraced them in a hug.

"We saw Victoria, and...um, Dakota, when you came in, so we knew Maddie was going to be here!"

"We ran down the stairs as fast as we could!" Hermione said.

"Do you want to head upstairs?" Asked Ron.

"Sure." I said as we made our way to Ron's bedroom. Dakota and Percy were heading downstairs at the same time, so I hugged my older brother.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, Madeleine."

"So long, Dakota. And don't let Percy get your knickers in a knot." I said as Percy scowled. "Oh, you know I'm just playing with you, Perce. Bye!"

As we walked up a few more staircases to Ron's room, we heard noises coming from Fred and George's.

'Poof~!', And they erupted into a fit of laughter. That's how it was with Vicky. Always pulling pranks...Even though she's out of school, she plans to help the twins with their joke shop. Sigh...

"How'd you make out with the Malfoys?" Harry asked. My family were very close to the Malfoys. Everyone in my family had been a Slytherin, except for well...Vicky and I. We hated eachother with a passion. And seeing his face everyday for the past two weeks were terrible.

"The same as usual. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had a good time with my parents. They think I'm in Australia for the summer instead of here...Draco was a fine ass jerk. But my parents think he's more of a suitable friend than you guys are. I told them to piss off and then they said "Fine. Go to the Weasleys house! And you better not tell anyone. Stop acting like a scoundrel and act like a lady in front of young Draco." I laughed and headed off with Victoria."

"How did they handle it?"

"Victoria was in America. As soon as she came back, she packed and left with me, not another word to the Malfoys."

"And your brother."

"At the Ministry. He doesn't mind the Malfoys though, as you know he only came to the Burrow for work..." I scowled.

"At least you weren't stuck with the Dursleys for a month..." Harry groaned.

"You'd rather be with the Malfoys? I doubt it."

"Okay, okay, I take it back. Your life is harder." Harry chuckled.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked. Ron and I sighed. Coming from wizard families, Pure ones at that, made our lives a lot easier. We've been to the Alley many times, while Harry and Hermione got to experience it once a year."

"Let's just get it over with."

"Tomorrow, I suppose." Ron said. "Mum's going anyway, so theres no point of going a second time."

"Sure, why not? Is Ginny coming?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then. I have to make sure I get some new robes, dentists don't know anything..." Hermione said.

* * *

The next day, we all headed out to Diagon Alley. It was always fun to go, even though Ron and I have been there numerous times. Fred, George, and Vicky were in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, working. It was amazing. They had set up their shop so perfectly, and kids were bustling around for the prank toys. There were Puking Pastilles, Anti-Gravity Hats, Fever Fudge, Punching Telescopes, and what happened to catch Ginny's eye, love potions.

I had heard Ron fighting with the twins for the Punching Telescope. Sigh...they can be so mean to Ron sometimes.

"How much is this?" He asked.

"Five Galleons." They told him.

"How much is this for me?"

"Five Galleons."

"But I'm your brother!" He yelled.

"Ten Galleons." They said. I was starting to feel sorry for Ron, so I said.

"I'll buy two." I said.

"You don't need to ask, Maddie. You and Harry can have whatever you wish."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I'm no different than Ron. Second, my sister would kill me."

"Okay, okay, we'll take your money. But only if you choose a Pygmy Puff."

"Haha, okay." I said as I handed them the money and went over to the cute creatures.

"You didn't need to do that, Madeleine. They're just Fred and George."

"And you're one of my besties, so no problem. You don't owe me anything, Ron." I said as I looked at the Puffs. There were pink ones and purple ones, their big eyes and fluff everywhere.

"Aww..."

"Ginny already picked up a pink one, Arnold."

"Well, I'll take a purple one, so we don't get mixed up."

"What'ya going to name it?"

"Hmm...Well, Ron, I don't owe you anything now...Ronnie."

The twins were hysterical. Even Ron laughed. "Some name there."

"Hey!" Ron said.

As we walked out of the store to go to Flourish and Blotts to go get our school books, the most repulsive sight, was seen, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well...Look what we have here. A mudblood, a Weasel, and Potter."

"And...?" I started.

"You don't count, Van Alen." He smirked. He did that all the time...I wish I could just wipe it off his face.

"Why don't I, you slimy git!"

"How dare y-"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" Malfoy sneered. Ugh I hated him!

I pulled out my wand. "I'm warning you, Malfoy."

"Likewise. I'd watch my back if I were you, Van Alen. Sneaking around with mudbloods and blood traitors...Your parents would be quite mad, wouldn't they?"

"Piss off, Malfoy." I spat.

"Luckily I don't have time to be wasted by you, Van Alen. Two weeks were enough, having to see your face every day."

"Apologize, Malfoy." Harry said as he held me back from slapping Malfoy in the face.

"Ooh...look. It's Saint Potter coming to rescue his little girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, Van Alen..." He said as he walked away.

"I hate him!" I yelled after he had gone.

"Calm down, Madeleine, he's not worth it." Hermione said.

"He's a buffoon! And his parents are stuck up basterds too!"

"We know! But do you want to risk your parents making you transfer to Durmstrang?"

"They wouldn't. All of our family have been in Hogwarts..."

"Even so, Malfoy isin't worth your time. He wants you to be mad. And when you do, you're satisfying him." Harry tried to explain.

"Ugh...fine. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Harry Potter. That is, unfortunately, JK Rowling's doing, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

After we had finished shopping for school stuff, Mrs. Weasley had made a wonderful meal for us. Of course, it was summer, so we had it outside under the stars. Mrs. Weasley made hickory honey ham, mashed potatoes, and many more yummy dishes. We all had a great time, it was definitely better than having dinner with the Malfoys, all they would do was talk about the Dark Lord, how muggles are stupid, and the Ministry. Draco was even worse. I have this and I have that. "Look at me, Maddie!, I have a better broom than you." Ugh, it sure made me sick. School would start in another week, but being here at the Burrow was the best.

The next day, my parents sent a letter using our eagle owl, Dexter.

* * *

_Dear, Madeleine._

_You know how worried we are about you and your sister. You're lucky we didn't send a howler at that. Your father is extremely angry, and so are the Malfoys for walking out on them like that. I expect a full apology to the Malfoys by thursday. Make your sister write one too. It's no wonder that they prefer Dakota over you two. When is Victoria coming home? Send our regards to Professor Snape, and stay out of trouble._

_-Elise Van Alen._

* * *

Ugh! I can't believe that mother would want us to write an apology to the Malfoys! They are quite repulsive people! Especially Draco, who unfortunately I have to go to school with.

"Check this out, guys!" I said to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. I could send a letter to Vicky tomorrow. "My stupid parents want me to write an apology to the Malfoys! Are they crazy?"

"It seems like it." Ron said.

"That's proposterious!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Theres no WAY I'm writing to that buffoon and his lousy excuse for parents!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess you better have to, I mean, they're going to make you anyway..." Harry said.

"I guess you're right, Harry. I AM supposed to stay out of trouble, anyway."

"Let's cheer you up, how 'bout a game of quidditch?" Ron proposed.

"Sure, why not." I said as I grabbed my broomstick from Ron's room. It was a Nimbus 2000, from my Uncle Corvus. Ron and Harry each had their own, Ron's a hand-me-down, and Hermione just used Percy's old one. We just played two on two, but it was still fun. I really liked soaring under the stars in an open meadow. I was going to miss this.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, we were already at the Hogwarts Express. I had the best time of my life (as always) at the Weasleys home. And it wasn't just a house, like the Van Alen Mansion, it was a home. With real homey smells and feelings. I gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I always have the best time at your home."

"It's your home too." She said. My pygmy puff, Ronnie, was carefully seated on my right shoulder. My luggage and stuff were inside the Express already, and it was definitely hard to say goodbye.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Harry, Hermione, and I said.

"Bye kids! Have fun!" She said.

As we entered the Express, I stayed behind in the hallway of the train to say hello to my friends. It was fine until I saw Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isin't Madeleine Van Alen..."

"Malfoy." I sneered.

"Don't you think you should head back to your compartment with your other blood traitor friends?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"We'll see about that Van Alen."

"Honestly will you please shut your fat mouth and get out of my fricking way?"

"I don't think so, Van Alen." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Watch it, Malfoy!" I said. But his grip was just getting harder as I yelled. Boy, I hated my big mouth. "You slimy git!"

"Why don't you just come to our compartment, Van Alen. Just be a good Griffindor."

"I'd rather die in hell than go with you." I said sharply. He loosened his grip, and let me go. I guess what I said kind of heard him, maybe in the slightest. Draco Malfoy and I had history. Tons of it. But we had stopped being friends at ten. As soon as I got into Griffindor, and he in Slytherin, we started to hate each other. I guess he had started it. I thought that my friends were great, but I had also wanted to keep my friendship with Draco. He didn't want to, and ever since that, well you get the idea. Hanging out with Draco was different than being with Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny anyway.

I had finally returned to my compartment, my arm still red from Malfoy's grip.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy. I wish Fred and George were still at Hogwarts, then we could get that bitch back."

"I just want to go over there and punch him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ahem. Haven't you forgotten that in our third year, I socked him in the face?" Hermione said smugly.

"Oh, I remember. That was hilarious!" I said.

"Karma will get him someday..." Hermione sighed.

"Hey I think the sweet trolley is coming around, do you want something?"

"Sure, can I get a Pumpkin Pasty?" Asked Ron.

"Sure."

"Oh, I can't take money from you, Maddie. I have my own." Said Harry.

"Come on, Harry. You never let me buy you anything!"

"Fine, I'll get a Chocolate Frog..."

"Hermione?" I asked.

"I'll get a Jelly Slug then. Maddie, you really are too kind..."

"Anything for my friends." I said as the lady with the trolley came to our compartment.

"Sweets?" She asked us.

"I'll get five Chocolate Frogs, five Pumpkin Pastys, and five Jelly Slugs. Oh, and a bag of Every Flavour Beans!"

"That'll be three galleons, ten sickles, and a knut." She said as I handed her the money.

"Maddie! That's too much!"

"Oh, come on Hermione, you can have the rest inside the castle..."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Your welcome." Ron was already digging into his Pastys, Harry nibbled on his frog, and Hermione chewing on her Jelly Slug.

"Mmm, this one's cherry!" I said, delighted as I didn't bite into a gross one. As we neared the castle, the fog was getting thicker and thicker. That was what it was like at Hogwarts. The stereotypical "scary" castle. But it really wasn't scary. It was in fact my favourite building in the world! As I went to the bathroom to change into my school robes, Draco spotted me again. Shit...

"You know, Van Alen, you aren't really all that bad. It's just your friends that make you...unattractive."

"Don't even talk to me, Malfoy. You don't the meaning of that word."

"Please, cut the act. I know soon enough you are going to be begging to go out with me."

"As if! I'd rather go out with Neville than you!"

He smirked. "Fine. Fine, I won't argue with you, Van Alen. But you'd make a great Slytherin."

"That's exactly why I'm in Griffindor." I said sarcastically. "You're too late anyway Draco, look, here comes Pansy." I said as she strutted down the aisle.

"What are_ you _doing talking to Draco."

"He was talking to me." I said innocently.

"Yeah right, well he's mine anyway!"

"Like I'd want him...Draco, this, a girlfriend? She's more like a dog!" I said, mocking one of his smirks.

"How dare you!" Pansy yelled.

"Whatever, Draco, you need to train your bitch to behave herself." Even Draco couldn't hide a smile. He burst out laughing, then Pansy started to argue with him. Classic.

* * *

*Corvus means Raven (constellation)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not *unfortunately* own Harry Potter. If I did, well, Draco wouldn't have ended up being such a villian.

* * *

Chapter 3

As we entered the castle, I noticed both Harry and Draco were not to be seen. What? That's strange, usually Harry's eager to enter Hogwarts! So I went back into the Express, where I saw Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks! I haven't seen you in a while!" I exclaimed.

"Madeleine! Where's Harry!"

"I don't know! I was going to ask you the same thing! Wait. Draco was here, I know it. Maybe they got in a fight and...and...Harry's invisibility cloak!"

"What?" She asked.

"_Finite Incantem." _I said as Harry reappeared with a broken nose. "Harry!"

"Madeleine, Tonks?"

"Harry! What happened?" Tonks asked as Harry pulled the Cloak off himself.

"Malfoy." I replied for him.

"Yeah...He...I think he broke my nose."

"Here, let me fix it. _Episkey_!" I said as it snapped back into place.

"Thanks. How did you know I was-"

"Harry...I know you better than most people, and you're usually the most eager to head inside the castle..."

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Why are you here, Tonks?" I asked.

"Dumbledore's orders." She replied.

"Oh, well I guess we better head inside before they lock us out..." I said with a laugh.

As we entered the castle, and received a really bad lecture from Flitwick, we headed into the Great Hall. I saw that smirking bastard point at Harry, laugh, then make his cronies laugh with him. If I could just get my hands on that jerk I'd-

"Madeleine! You look like you're going to murder him!" Hermione said.

"Of course I want to murder him! He left Harry to die!"

"Please, not now. All the teachers are watching. Dumbledore-" Hermione started.

"If Dumbledore cared so much about Harry, he'd do something about that arsehole!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Don't ask." Ron said.

"Malfoy! That's what's wrong! It's all that bloody moron's fault!"

Suddenly Peeves appeared at the table, juggling dungbombs carelessly. "Ickle Maddie's quite angry, isin't she?" He played.

"Shut the hell up, Peeves!"

"Ickle Malfoy's got the bes' of you?"

"One more word and I'll get an exorcist!" I threatened as he glided away.

"Wow, I've never seen Peeves more afraid of anyone except the Bloody Baron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I guess I get my father's temper..."

"You sure do...I'm guessing he's like Malfoy's father?" He asked.

"Worse...Mr. Malfoy isin't really that bad, besides the fact that he's a Death Eater and plans with my father about new missions on the Dark Lord's behalf..."

"That must really suck." Ginny said.

"Yeah. And my mother thinks that Draco and I should become friends again! As if! That pillock is not my friend!"

"We get that..." They all sighed. I knew that I was boring them, up I was in an outrage!

"All Narcissa Malfoy and my mother talk about is who's got the newest trend from Twillfit and Tattings, or about the other wizards who aren't as 'elite' as us..."

"Madeleine, we get it! Your life sucks more than ours, even though you're rich and have everything you want!" Ron countered.

"Really, Ronald. You have a better life than me! I would trade anything to become a Weasley!"

"Mum already thinks that you and Victoria are Weasleys anyway."

"I know, I love your mum." I said. "Sorry guys, my rant is now over."

"Finally." Hermione said. "Well while you were out, you missed the Sorting, and most of dinner. Ooh look, here comes the dessert!"

"Did I really?" I said with sarcasm. The dessert had come in, as Hermione had said. But I was in too much of an outrage to eat. Instead, I grabbed my bad of Every Flavour Beans and started to munch. With my mouth full, not knowing, Malfoy came up to me (once again) and started with his big mouth.

"You know, I was wrong, you really _aren't _a lady."

"You're right Malfoy..." I said sweetly with my brown puppy eyes. "I'm not a lady."

"Ooh, look here guys," He said pointing to Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. "Van Alen's agreeing with me."

"Surprised, huh? Well since I'm not a lady," I said with anger in my eyes, "I don't suppose you would mind a duel?"

"D-...Duel?" He asked, terrified of the Bat Bogey Hex I pulled on him two summers ago.

"Still afraid Malfoy?"

He pulled himself together. "Of course not! I just don't want to duel a girl!"

"I thought you said I wasn't a lady? Tonight. Eleven. Don't bring anyone." I added.

"N-...Not even a second?"

"Nope. It's going to be a clean, fair duel. Don't be a coward, Malfoy." I said as I went back to eating my candy.

"I am _NOT a coward!_" He yelled. Now people were staring. But with the sound of the choir, most of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and teachers couldn't hear.

"Good. See you, Malfoy." I said as he strutted away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in awe. Neville looked scared. Ginny looked worried. And the rest of Gryffindor were cheering me on for stepping up to him. The Slytherins were actually quite scared. But Pansy Parkinson seemed to comfort Malfoy. For about a second.

"Wow, Maddie. You really showed him!" Ron said.

"You shouldn't have done that, Madeleine. He's going to bring Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, as always." Hermione lectured.

"Oh, Hermione...He won't. I even know he won't. He probably doesn't even have the guts to duel me." I said.

"I wish I could've done that..." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll get your fight with Malfoy one day." I comforted.

"Maddie! You're going to get beaten to a pulp!" Neville worried.

"Puh-lease, Neville. You really don't have much faith in me, do you?"

"He's right, Madeleine! Malfoy's going to get you back for all the nasty things you've done to him over the years!"

"Nasty? You call that nasty, Ginny? He's done far worse than what little I've done over the years." I explained to her.

"Righ' on, Van Alen! Sho' em!" Said Lee Jordan to me.

"Thanks, Lee. I promise I will."

"Madeleine! Do you really want to get a detention with Filtch on the first day of the year?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care, it'll be worth it." I grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4

I was going to show Malfoy that he can't just push anyone around. Especially me. I hated the way he acted, the way people were scared of him, the way he left our friendship in the dust. And how he expected me to just forgive him when he came back for the summer! And the way he calls Hermione a 'mudblood'! And the rest 'filthy half bloods' and 'blood traitors'!

"Madeleine! Come on! Just tell him-"

"What, Ron? That I'm going to back out. Not a chance."

"But in our first year, he told Filtch that we were up there, and he set us up!"

"Then I guess I'll just be careful. I'm meeting him in the South Tower, where I'll duel him for what he did to Harry."

"Ron's right, Maddie." Harry said.

"Look, it's not even about you, Harry. It's him!"

"He's probably going to Cruciate you! And then-" Hermione started.

"And then what? I'll block it and stupefy him. Simple. I just want to show him a lesson!"

"Well, just to be safe...Take my invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Please, just take it. I don't want you hurt or in trouble."

"Fine."

It was nearing eleven o' clock, and even though I didn't tell him where we were to duel, he knew. It was the same place we laughed in our first year, fought in our second, and where I slapped him in the face in our third. It was a place of many memories, but most of them weren't very nice. I draped the cloak over me, totally invisible to Filtch and Mrs. Norris. How I hated that cat! Then I used _lumos_ to light up the hallways. I looked around. Nobody was there, no sounds were there, except for the faint snoring of the various paintings and portraits. I quietly climbed the stairs. I heard something, and looked around. When I spun around, I'd accidentally hit a painting which fell down. Oops. Luckily the person in it was out at the moment, so I quickly put it back and went up to the tower. I saw the dim light of Malfoy's _lumos, _so I put mine out with _nox._

"Who's there?" He whispered hoarsely.

I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Lighten up, will you, Malfoy?"

"It's you." He smirked.

"I wanted a duel, not a fight with silly words."

"I don't want to do this, Van Alen."

"But you accepted, didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want you to call me a coward in front of the Gryffindors!"

"Well, you obviously are, considering the fact that you don't want to fight me."

"Look, I know you think I'm a git and that I hate you, which I do. But-"

"What? Spit it out!"

"I hate Potter, especially Potter. And Granger and Weasley too."

"And me! _Expelliarmus!" _I said as I disarmed him.

"Look, Van Alen. I didn't want to do this but you've disarmed me."

"Fine. Grab your lousy excuse for a wand." I retorted. "_Levicorpus!" _I said as he lifted into the air.

"Please, Van Alen, I don't want to fight a girl."

"But you'd fight Hermione." I said as _liberacorpus_ was said in my head and he fell to the ground.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_ He said as I froze. That slimy, disgusting git! At least he didn't let me beat him to a pulp in the bloody-

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Van Alen. You should really watch your back, you know. Now...if I let you go will you stop trying to fight me and keep you nose out of my blood business?" He asked as I tried to nod.

"Hmm, I guess you're trying to say yes. Fine, I'll let you go, but just this once, Van-"

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Filtch called out. "I thought I 'eard a noise. Let 'er go, Malfoy. Both of ye- detention!" He yelled as Malfoy muttered _finite_ under his breath. Never was I so happy to see Filtch...

"Look what you've done!" I yelled as we went down to Filtch's office. "We could have used the invisibility cloak if you hadn't have put the body binding spell on me!"

"What I've done! You lifted me into the air with your stupid temper!"

"Shut up, Malfoy. If you hadn't have hit Harry, none of this would have happened!"

"He deserved that for what he did to my father!"

"He didn't do anything! He did the right thing, if anything!"

"Why you little-" Malfoy started.

"Silence." Filtch said as we both shut our mouths. "Yer heads of house will know about this for sure." He said with a smile. I hated that man! And Mrs. Norris even more! What I'd do to kick that cat down the North Tower... As soon as we stepped in Filtch's office, he grinned.

"You lot will be sortin' me mead. One bottle unlabelled, and you'll be spendin' detention here for a month! Did I mention no magic?" He said as I groaned.

"But it was all his fault!" I blamed. "You even saw his body binding curse on me!"

"True, Miss Van Alen, but I know you better that you start the problems in this school."

"Mr. Filtch-"

"Silence!" He said.

Malfoy chuckled as I got started. He did the left side of the cabinet, I did the right.

"Look what you've gotten me into, you brat!"

"Me? Your little asshole almost killed Harry!"

"Harry deserved that! And I broke his nose, big deal."

"Shut up! You were going to leave him there so he would be back to London!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you...you bitch!"

"How _dare _you? How dare you call me a...a bitch! I hate you, Malfoy! I hate you with all my bloody heart!"

"Miss Van Alen, you_ are _certainly a conceited, bratty little girl who-"

"Shut up! Both of you, get back to work!" Filtch demanded as we sorted and labelled his mead. What a drinker!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to say this every time? I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, I was exhausted, and (as I expected) Hermione was lecturing me on how she was right and I was wrong. Blah, blah, blah. I loved the girl, honestly, but sometimes I don't get how she can go on and on when she gets something right.

"Wow! You really got caught by Filtch?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately." I said as I handed Harry back his Cloak.

"I told you! I told you! I told you!" Hermione mused.

"Yes, Hermione, I know. But it was so worth it! I'm sorry that I got thirty points taken off of Gryffindor, but Draco got sixty taken off because he was caught doing the_ Petrificus Totalus_ spell on me. So in a way, I helped Gryffindor, and hurt Slytherin a bit."

"Madeleine...I know you're a bit outspoken, but we really need to win the House Cup this year, don't we?"

"Come on Harry, theres absolutely NO chance that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are going to win. All it comes down to are the rivals: Gryffindor and Slytherin. And hell yes, we are going to kick their asses."

"You can't just count out the other houses, Madeleine." Hermione said.

"Of course I can. With a Seeker like Harry, and people who are as smart as us, we'll win it for sure."

"Nice enthusiasm, Maddie, but it's September!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, you're right. But we are going to win, aren't we?" They all sighed. What a life. As we headed down to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Snape and McGonagall were standing, side by side waiting for Draco and I...-"

"Miss Van Alen, this is unacceptable!" McGonagall lectured.

"Not as bad as what Draco did, Professors."

"He merely used the body binding spell to prevent brats like yourself from duelling eachother."

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall said. Boy did I ever like her sometimes. "You can't accuse my student of anything! She wasn't caught doing magic."

"Professor McGonagall, Miss Van Alen was out of her common room after hours. Of course her sneaky little mind was up to something." He sneered. Finally, Malfoy came down to the Great Hall as McGonagall beckoned for him to join us.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do you have something to say to your classmate?" She asked for me.

"Van Alen here started it!"

"No 'buts', Mr. Malfoy!"

"I'm sure, Professor McGonagall, that my student, Draco here, didn't do her much harm." Snape stood up for him.

"Fine. But you still get sixty points off Slytherin, and Miss Van Alen will receive thirty points off Gryffindor for being out after hours." She said without another word. Then we all parted, and sat down for the lovely breakfast that was always at Hogwarts.

"How was that?" Harry asked me.

"Snape was as terrible as usual, and McGonagall stood up for me as usual. Ahh, back to September all over again."

"You shouldn't get in trouble all the time, Maddie. It's not good for Gryffindor." Hermione mused.

"But it makes me feel alive, Hermione. Of course I enjoy getting into trouble and hanging out with Malfoy and Filtch!" I said sarcastically.

"When's quidditch?" I asked. Harry and I were both on the Quidditch team. Him a Seeker, and me a Chaser.

"Next week I think." He said.

"All you guys talk about is stupid Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. You know we all love Quidditch!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it for five years."

"So hows Charlie?" I asked Ron.

"Oh god..." Harry and Hermione sighed. I guess they found out that I had a crush on Charlie Weasley a couple of years ago, because whenever I mention 'Charlie' they groan.

"He dealing with dragons in Romania, as always."

"Nice, and Bill?"

"With Fleur somewhere. Possibly."

"Can we please pick another subject?" Hermione said.

"Sure, how about some quidditch?" I said which annoyed her. Potions wasn't really that bad, Harry found this mysterious book that gave out all the answers, so now I'm going to partner up with him instead of 'Mione. It's nice to finally have someone who teaches Potions who isin't as bad as Snape. Well, I shouldn't speak too soon, considering the fact that I have Snape for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry won a bottle of Liquid Luck because he finished the Draught of Living Death first. Hermione finished next, and I third. Potions were always one of my favourite subjects, besides the fact that Snape taught it.

"Harry! You cheated!" Hermione yelled.

"No, I didn't. It was in the book."

"Book, Shmook, Hermione. Harry did it all on his own. I bet he gets the talent from his mother." I said as Hermione sneered. I took the book from Harry.

"_The Property of the Half Blood Prince._ Hmm...who may that be?"

"I dunno. A mystery I guess. But whoever it was, he was sure smart."

"I bet. Maybe you should look up the history of previous Potions masters. I doubt it's Snape, he's not nearly as smart as Hermione." I said.

"Good idea." She said.

"Sooo...what'cha going to use the _Felix_ for?" I asked Harry.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Professor Slughorn said that we're not allowed to use it during Quidditch games, or anything like that."

"Save it for when you kill Voldy." I said.

"Sure." He chuckled as we left the Potions room. Charms were next. Actually Charms was another of my favourite subjects. It taught you many useful spells that you can use on certain...Malfoys. Professor Flitwick may be small, but he really did know his stuff.

"Today we will be learning the Protean charm. A small but powerful charm to link objects together, in an order of communication." Hermione, Ron, Harry and I had already used this charm last year, when that Dolores Umbridge was in control and we formed Dumbledore's Army. So we (of course) had no problemo with this one.

"Isin't this supposed to be Advanced Charms?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes, but since we used this last year, it seems like you know it, smart one."

"Hey! 'Mione, what else is this charm used for?" I asked.

"Well, I have the suspicion that the Death Eaters use it on their Dark Mark tattoos. Otherwise how would He summon them?"

"Oh. Yeah, uh...I guess." I didn't want to further on that conversation, because both my parents are branded. Ugh. Dakota wants to earn it by next year. I really don't want to betray Harry and go with Voldemort. But Draco's already pushed into this and I don't want to be next. I'm only sixteen anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP. Simple as that. I _do, _however, own the DVDs.

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Draco! Come up here! It's beautiful." A young Maddie called from above._

_"You're going to fall Madeleine! Get down!" The young, blonde Draco answered._

_"Come on, Draco! Please stop being a wuss!" I said as I beckoned him to come to the top of our oak tree, it was still fairly young, but easy enough for an eight year old to climb._

_"I'm not going to. Let me get my broom and I'll help you down." He said. Soon enough, he came back to pick me up at the top of the tree._

_"Oh, Draco. From up here, you can see the whole Mansion!"_

_"Come on, Maddie...you're going to get hurt."_

_"Okay, Draco...but only if you play hide and seek with me."_

_"Fine, Sure...but you're it!" He said as I hopped on his broom and flew to the ground below. _

I flashed back into reality. I can't believe daydreaming in class can turn into a thought about Draco Malfoy! The real Draco was cruel, evil, and just damn straight full of himself!

"Madeleine!" Hermione said.

"Wha-...What?"

"Didn't you hear Flitwick? We have to give a report that needs to be handed in no later than Tuesday!"

"On?" I asked.

"Basic charms and their origins! Didn't you hear!"

"Uh...no. Thanks 'Mione."

"Stop daydreaming...What's with you? You're starting to act more like Ron by the day."

"Oh, sorry...It's just...nothing."

"Whatever you say..." She answered as we met up with Harry and Ron for lunch. I stayed behind to take a few more notes, then exited down the hallway. I was reading my papers and wasn't looking where I was going when I fell into-

"Watch it, Van Alen!" Malfoy scolded.

"Sorry...oh" I looked up. "You. In that case...I'm not sorry."

"Please, Van Alen...You were always clumsy as a child."

"And you were always a coward...Now if you'll let go of my arm-" Instead, he pushed me back harder. Ouch!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For having such a big mouth, Van Alen!" He said as my books, notes, and quills scattered across the cold floor.

"I remember a time where you actually admired my big mouth and large ego. When we used to play quidditch in the backyard and I used to beat you, remember? You were always so mad...especially when I taunted you."

His face turned red. "You never taunted me, you little brat! You were just as annoying and selfish as you are now! And a blood-traitor as well, might I add. A stupid little girl like yourself...a _Gryffindor._"

"I am _not _a blood traitor, Malfoy! My family means _very _much to me!"

"Then can I ask you a question, Madeleine? Why are _you _in Gryffindor then? Why did that damned sorting hat put you in the bloody house!"

"It said that I was brave and noble. And that I would never betray my friends! It also considered _Slytherin, _might I add...because of my ancestry. But in the end, it refused to put me where my forfathers went!"

"Betray your _friends_...You sure fooled me, Madeleine."

"Draco Malfoy, I hate you!" I yelled.

"Wow...you actually know my first name. That's a surprise."

"Well I'd prefer it if you don't know mine, you basterd! Look what you've done!"

"_Leviosa." _He said as the things lifted, so I could go pick them up. But instead of putting them back in my bag, he threw them over the side of the staircase and boom! One of the hidden dungbombs went off.

"What a slimy little git you are! YOU- you-"

"Save it, Madeleine." He said with one of his signature smirks on his face.

"Shut the hell up and get my books!" I yelled.

"Hmm...your temper will get you nowhere, Van Alen." He said as he walked away with a smirk. I went down and picked up all of the stuff. I can't believe I used to...to like him, before I went to Hogwarts! I'm glad we aren't friends anymore! He's a stupid nutcase with a passion for hurting people and making them miserable! It's just so stupif! What did I do that made him hate me so much! I got in Griffindor, and then everyone in my family and my best friend hates me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I had brothers like Gred and Forge. 

* * *

Chapter 7

"I hate him!" I yelled after we finished our classes and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"We all do, Maddie." Ron sighed.

"But I hate him the most! He threw all of my stuff over the side of the banister and my last dungbomb exploded!"

"He's a jerk, Madeleine. Just forget him...He'll get you in trouble." Hermione said.

"Well of course, but you know I've hated him since...since..." I remembered the flashback from daydreaming earlier today...It wasn't that long ago when we were friends...best friends.

"Since you started Hogwarts!" Hermione cried.

"You know...Maybe you need to focus on something else. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow...Ron's trying out for Keeper, and we all know you're a great Chaser." Harry said, trying to make me happier.

"I know, Harry. I'll be there. Never miss an opportunity to hit Malfoy with a Bludger!" I said.

"We'll beat them for sure, Maddie. Just forget about that little arse and try to think about other things." Ron tried to cheer me up.

"Sure..." The next day droned on as usual, Potions with Slughorn were a hoot, and next came Quidditch tryouts. I was always good as a Chaser, and not terrible as Seeker. But this year Harry would be the captain, and he wanted Ron to be on the team. Ron wasn't bad, but he had to compete with one of the best, Cormac McLaggen. Cormac was an excellent Keeper, far better than Ron. So at breakfast, Harry decided that it was time for a little liquid luck.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped after Ron drank his pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, shut up!" I snapped back. "He wants Ron on the team of course, so don't make it any more obvious."

"Fine." She sighed.

As we neared the Quidditch pitch, I could see my following competitors. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Ginny, Dean Thomas, and a girl named Demelza. Well, theres only three Chasers on the team, and Katie would for sure be one of them. So I only really have to compete with four others, and of course Harry will put Ginny on the team if she does well, so...it'll be fairly easy.

I practiced and showed of my mad skills, and soon enough, I out lasted Alicia, Dean, and Demelza, just like I expected. Ron surprisingly beat Cormac, with no _felix_! Harry just pretended to put it in his cup so Ron would think that he was lucky, instead

"Nice work, Maddie." Harry congradulated.

"Thanks. Ron, you did awesome!"

"You too, Maddie. I can't believe you didn't put liquid luck in my pumpkin juice!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. It was just so you thought that I did, and that you would do well in the tryouts." Harry explained.

"Well thanks, guys." I said. It was really nice to have some good friends that you could count on, like Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. They were the best. Not like Draco Malfoy. Wait, I'm not supposed to think about Draco! Why am I thinking about Draco?

"Nice job, Ginny." I said.

"You too, Maddie. We are the best Chasers!"

"We are." I said. "Too bad Harry has to go against Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah, what a shame. Slytherin should at least go for someone with more skill." She added. Why am I talking about Malfoy?

"Graham Montague, and Adrian Pucey don't have much on us." I laughed.

"Yeah, I think their third Chaser is Urquart, but not sure."

"Whatever, we are going to kick their asses no matter who they've got." I said.

We celebrated in the Gryffindor common room after, by taking out all of our sweets. I still had another bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Hermione had three Jelly Slugs left from the Hogwarts Express, Harry had a few Chocolate Frogs, but Ron just had a single Pasty left. Luckily, Ginny had a whole box of Mrs. Weasley's homemade chocolate fudge. So it was a pretty fun party in Harry and Ron's dorm.

"I wonder what the Slytherins are doing." Ron said.

"Probably sitting around and arguing..." I said. "Why would I care, this is way more fun!" I exclaimed.

"I agree. Guys, I've found a really interesting spell in the-"

"_Half Blood Prince's Book_?" Hermione mocked. "That so called 'prince' is probably just another dud who had nothing better to do, honestly Harr-"

"Hermione! It's a spell. _Sectumsempra-_ For enemies. It says."

"Well, why would you want to try it if you don't even know the full usage of it!" Hermione lectured.

"Maybe he's curious, 'Mione. If it says "for enemies" then Malfoy will get it coming to him one day!" I said.

"You don't even know what it does, Madeleine... It could be Dark magic!"

"Fine...fine, I won't use it unless I have no other choice..." I said.

"Good...I think I found some information on the so called 'Prince'...Her name was Eileen Prince, and she went to Hogwarts in-"

"Blimey, 'Mione! It says 'prince' so he must be a boy!"

"Ronald! It could have been a girl! There is no reason to believe that the prince was a boy!"

"Oh come on, 'Mione." I said. "It looks like this 'prince' did know his stuff, so I think that maybe he...or she was a teacher at Hogwarts...Maybe."

"Fine. If you don't want to believe me, you don't have to. But judging by my knowledge, Madeleine." She said with a small gesture towards me. "I have more information than all three of you put together!

"Okay...okay. You might have some more info than us, but how do you even know that Eileen Prince was an actual 'prince'? Maybe the guy just liked to think of himself highly."

"Fine, Madeleine. Maybe your right and we should just give up on this!"

"No, we shouldn't!" I said. "But Harry using the information in the book isin't quite cheating. He's technically 'learning' from it!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry, Ron. But Harry, by all means has the rights to use that book."

"Do whatever you want, Harry. But I'm warning you about it." Hermione said curtly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Harry Potter. Any. of. it.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day we had not just _a _period of potions with the Slytherins, but_ double_ potions with them! I couldn't stand Pansy Parkinson, she really did belong in a doghouse, and Malfoy, well he's just a giant asshole who hates anything that's not "up to his level". Whatever that means. Crabbe and Goyle were just two big brutes who followed the git himself around, and Blaise Zabini was like Malfoy's right hand man.

The Gryffindors were all kind and courageous though. There were me and the "Golden Trio", Neville (Who I think didn't belong in Gryffindor), Cormac McLaggen, who was as stuck up as can be, Katie Bell (My Quidditch buddy), and many others. We were like the anti-Slytherins.

"Come around, come around." Professor Slughorn said as we crowded around a huge pewter cauldron. "Now, may I ask which one of you knows what this potion is?" He asked. Of course, Hermione's hand shot up first. But I knew the answer too. It was quite obvious actually, and to be surprised, Professor Slughorn had picked me to explain instead of Hermione.

"This, is Amortentia." I said. "The most powerful love potion in the world." I said carelessly. Whoever thought of making this is stupid, considering the fact that the drinker wouldn't actually be in love with them, just to be obsessed with them.

"Yes, Miss Van Alen. This potion can make the drinker have powerful infatuations with the skilled potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love." He explained as some of the Slytherins snickered and jeered. "Would you care to tell us what you smell, Miss Van Alen?"

"Sure, why not?" I said as I sniffed the potion. I smelled chocolate, butterbeer, and something...familiar, from my childhood. I quickly realized it as being Draco Malfoy's hair, and lied. "Butterbeer, chocolate, and...Quidditch." I said.

"Quidditch?" The Slytherins asked in shock. Well I didn't want to say _Draco Malfoy..._

"Yes, Quidditch."

"It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive." Professor Slughorn explained. "Miss Granger, would you care to tell us what you smell?"

"Certainly, sir." She said. " I smell fresh cut grass, new parchment and...toothpaste." She said, unsure of the last one. Probably lying, just like I did. Well we don't exactly want to tell the Slytherins what or who we find attractive!

"Interesting. Now, to the lesson. You will parter up with someone from the opposite house. I have already paired you up, so not to fret." He said.

_Not Malfoy, not Malfoy, not Malfoy. Please!_ "Potter with Miss Parkinson. Hermione Granger with Blaise Zabini." He continued as I prayed not to be paired with Malfoy or the two brutes that always followed him. "Weasley with Goyle. Katie Bell with Vincent Crabbe. Cormac McLaggen with Millicent Bulstrode and..." Shit there were only Malfoy and I left...Please be the odd one out! "Mr. Malfoy with Miss Van Alen."

"No!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Don't complain. Now get to work. You will only have one hour to complete the Amortentia potion. Chop chop!"

"Sheiße. I swore under my breath.

"What was that, Van Alen?" For a second there, I thought it was Slughorn asking me, but instead it was the blond headed figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing, Malfoy." I snapped.

"Good, and it better stay that way, Van Alen." He threatened.

"Whatever...It says here that "The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly," and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight," and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others."

"Well of course, we're using my DNA, because who would ever want to fall in love with you?" He mocked.

"For your information, Malfoy, there are loads of people who would want to go out with me!" I shouted.

"Like...?"

"None of your business. Shut up, and put your damn hair in it then!"

"Fine." He said as he pulled out a few locks of hair and threw them in the potion. "Happy, Van Alen?"

"I think we have to put in the heartstring, then stir clockwise for three minutes and counter clockwise for another three minutes." I explained.

"Well, since you're the 'know-it-all' here, you can do it."

"No! You're my partner, so you have to help too!"

"For a second there I thought you were smart, but then again, I'm the one who got an 'O' in my OWLs. What did you get again?"

"I got an 'E' for your information." I snapped.

"Well, you'll always be an 'O' in my books." He smirked flirtatiously.

"Wow, first you hate me and now this?" I asked.

"I don't hate you...I just hate where you are."

"Hmm...and where am I? _In Hogwarts_!" I yelled in his face.

"No, I meant Gryffindor..."

"But theres nothing you can do about it, can you? I've been in Gryffindor for six years now."

"I...I'm...Whatever, Van Alen."

"Malfoy, just shut up."

"You know, you don't need to be a...a _bitch _whenever we talk?"

"Everything? You call this everything? You've been a complete asshole since I got sorted into Gryffindor!"

"And it's because of your stupid 'Golden Trio'. They ruined us."

"No..._you've_ ruined us. Stir clockwise." I said, pointing at the cauldron.

"I don't understand why you are in bloody Gryffindor! You talk like us, dress like us, and act like us!"

"No...I have a heart. Something you clearly don't show." I said as he shut up instantly.

"Fine. I've had it." He gave up. I was very surprised. Not because he was opening up to me, just because he was talking to me like this. Actually treating me like a friend for the first time in almost six years. And saying that he didn't hate me. That was definitely a first.

"Good."

"Just leave, Van Alen. I'll finish the potion."

"I don't think I can trust you, Draco. I'll stay."

"Stop it, Madeleine. Just...just stop."

"My pleasure." I said as I swivelled around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I _simply _don't own Harry Potter. Happy?

* * *

Chapter 9

"So, what happened with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing...We hate each other. It was hell."

"You know, The whole class heard you two yelling, but in the end Slughorn gave you a nine out of ten. You must've worked it out somehow."

"Maybe." I replied. The truth was, well, Draco didn't exactly hate me. He just wanted us to be friends again. "But I still hate him." I lied. Well it wasn't entirely a lie, I did hate him for what he did to Harry. But maybe it was me who had to change as well.

"Good. He's a prick." Ron said.

"Well it means nothing! I hate him. End of story."

"Thats kind of weird, you usually talk about Malfoy non-stop!"

"Well I see that there's no point of wasting my time on him." I replied.

"Good, cause' our first Quidditch game's the day after tomorrow, and we don't want you-" Harry started.

"For the love of Merlin! I know!" I yelled. I was tired of my best friends telling me what Malfoy wanted and how my potion went. "I'm going to the library." I finished, taking my books and leaving the trio in my wake. As I headed to the library, I caught sight of Malfoy, and hid behind a tapestry. I really didn't want to be seen with him, after our day in the Potions room.

"Who's there?" He called.

"_Walk away, walk away, walk away..._" I prayed. He pulled the tapestry and caught sight of me.

"Well, well, well...Why are you hiding, Van Alen?"

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"Hmm...Well, just today I thought we were over all of this. I guess-"

"Just shut up already. Maybe you don't understand the meaning of 'friends'."

"Wh- Why, You..little-! Why the _hell _do you always have to run your stupid mouth!" He yelled.

"Puh-lease, Draco. No need to be rude. Just let me go to the library." I said. But his hand was firmly gripping my arm, with no chance of releasing it. "Ow! Leave it, Malfoy!"

"No. I think we need to talk."

"No we don't! Now get off me before I-"

"What! What are you going to do, Van Alen? Do I have to use the body binding spell on you _again?_"

"Fine. What?"

"Why do _you _hate me?" He asked. What the-! Me hate him? God...He hates me!"

"Me? You started it!"

"When?" He asked with a smirk.

"When I got sorted into Gryffindor, and you in Slytherin!"

"It's just rivalry, Van Alen. Nothing personal." His face was now too close to mine, and I backed away.

"Well, it _is _personal! You've pelted me with dungbombs, you've hexed me!, You've gotten me in trouble countless times!" I was yelling now, anger in my eyes.

"Madeleine! Look at yourself! You've done all the same with me!"

"And you expect me to take it and apologize? So you wait six years and _now you want to be friends?"_

"Not _friends,_ Van Alen..." He said. It was so unexpected, and so unreal, but he then kissed me. I tried to resist, but he wasn't going to give up. His hands were now around me, and I couldn't do anything. Finally I kissed him back, and I meant it. I meant it for the six years we've hated each other, the six years that we've missed out on our friendship...

"Draco..." I gasped. "...We can't..." I said as I pulled away..."What was that?" I asked.

"That, Van Alen...Was a snog." He said as I walked away, quite angry. "Oh, come on, Van Alen...You kissed me back."

"No...I didn't!" I said.

"Yes, you did...And if you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell your dirty little secret." He said smugly. I kept walking, but I heard him run up to me and grab me by my shoulders. "Van Alen...Not so fast..."

"Please, Malfoy, go away."

"No."

"Are you going to be the stubborn one now? Cause I can show you what you're gonna-"

"Van Alen! Stop being such a damn _bitch_!" He yelled.

"_Bitch_? Fine. But stop calling me 'Van Alen'. It's driving me insane!"

"Okay, Van Alen. Whatever you say." He smirked. _Fine, if you want to play this game, you're on_. I continued to walk away. "Don't go, Madeleine." He said as I stopped.

"Good. That's better." I smirked.

"So all you wanted was for me to call you 'Madeleine'?"

I sighed. "Draco..." He pushed me closer to the wall, I could now feel the warmth of his breath and the coldness of his hands. He kissed me. A second time, this time, I didn't refuse at all. I didn't know what came over me, actually. I hated Malfoy. I hated Malfoy. I hated him. But it was all over. Man, did he ever improve on his kissing within six years...

* * *

That's all for now! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2010!

-xoxo, AshleyRoseSparrow. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 10

There was no way that Hermione, Harry, Ginny, or Ron were going to know about this. Actually I didn't want anyone to know about this. At all. What happened between Malfoy and I was on impulse, and that was that. At least I knew that he didn't hate me. And deep down, I didn't either. It wasn't love, no, not at all. It was something more than love, hate, or even friendship, and I didn't have a word for it.

"We're sorry, Madeleine. We didn't mean to upset you last night over Malfoy." Ron said as we made our way to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"It's okay, guys." Really, it was okay. I had quite a 'ball' with him in the hallway. I had to make sure Malfoy would not make a single peep about last night to anyone. And I mean it. Not. Anyone. I tried to change the subject. "How about Quidditch? Who are we playing tomorrow, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw. Then Slytherin, and last Hufflepuff."

"Well, with a Seeker as good as you, of course we'll win." I said, reassuring him that Gryffindor was going to kick some Ravenclaw ass!

"Haha, well you yourself is quite a good Chaser."

"If you mean aggressive..." Hermione stated.

"True." I said. I stole a quick glance from Malfoy, smirking as usual. Ahh...The life... I smiled back and then looked forward again. Controlling myself.

"Do we have Defence Against the Dark Arts today?" Ron asked.

"With Snape...Unfortunately." I groaned. Snape was the worst of all the teachers. Even Professor Binns, who was a ghost and liked to drone on and on about Goblin Wars in the 1800's, or Werewolf Attacks in the 60's...

"Well, we have to go someday..." He said.

"You're going to be in for it." Ginny said. "I had Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday, and boy was Snape even tougher in that class! Scared the shit out of half the class! But luckily I have it with the Hufflepuffs, you're in it with the Slytherins."

"Again..." I said.

"Out of the two classes we have to have with those gits, we have to have Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whatever...I can deal with it, but I'm not so sure about those two." I said pointing to Ron and Harry who were pretending to throw up.

"It won't be that bad, boys." Said Hermione. "It's just Snape, after all." She stated.

* * *

Really, I loved Hermione, but when it came to academics, well, she was...Hermione.

"What a terrible surprise." He sneered as he saw me.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. He replied with a scowl.

"Take your seats." He mumbled. His black hair was greasy, as usual, and his dark, black eyes, were as evil, as usual. Sometimes, I don't understand why Dumbledore would trust the man, he was just plain creepy. Ron and Harry sat together, as usual, and Hermione and I well, we usually sat together, but instead, Snape put me beside Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini can help you push your grades higher, Miss Van Alen. You are, as expected, failing this class. If you want to stay and complete your NEWTs, you may receive tutoring from both Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy, my two best students." He came closer to me. "Don't protest, Van Alen. This is your final chance."

"May I intervene, Professor Snape?" I asked, not even bothering for him to reply. So I continued. "I was one of the students who battled Death Eaters, like yourself, at the Department of Mysteries last year, and I think I'd expect something from that." I said smugly as the Gryffindors whispered and the Slytherins scowled. Snape's face was priceless, full of anger. He was furious. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the Death Eater part...

"How dare you make a false accusation like that, Van Alen! Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention in my office tomorrow!"

"B-...But she has an 'E' in her OWLs, Sir!" Hermione protested for me.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. And if I hear another peep from you, Granger, you'll receive the same punishments as Miss Van Alen. Silence!" He snapped as the whole class fell silent. Even the Slytherins didn't talk after that.

"Now, today we are going to read about non-verbal spells. Who can tell me the correct use of non-verbal spells and how they work?" He asked as Hermione's hand shot up instantly. I did too, but slowly lowered it after he glared at me. "Anyone?" He asked as Hermione's hand went higher. But Snape just ignored her. Damn freaking jerk. "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." He quoted from the book.

"Some spells are uniquely used non-verbally, as others can be cast both ways." He blabbed. I had already known how to use non-verbal magic when we battled at the Department of Mysteries, and in Dumbledore's Army, when Hermione showed us some tricks.

After class, Snape spoke to me. "I have arranged tutoring for you with Malfoy and Zabini in the library tomorrow, after that you will come back here, to do your detention. Understand, Miss Van Alen?"

"Yes...Sir..." I said as Malfoy sniggered and Blaise sighed.

"Good. Now get out of my office!" He yelled as I ran. I didn't want to do my detention tomorrow, that's when my first Quidditch game is! I hope it's after hours or...

"Wow, he was pretty harsh, wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But he totally deserved that comment about him being a Death Eater! It's obvious and everyone in Dumbledore's Army knows it!"

"I know. I hope he lets you play Quidditch."

"Well, it'd just be worse for the Slytherins, if we lose, we have to challenge them for the Cup."

"Yeah. And if we win, we just challenge them for the finals." Harry explained as we made our way to Charms class. I was fairly good at Charms, it was basically just helpful spells that you could use, none that would potentially hurt anyone either. And Flitwick was a pretty good teacher as well. He was nice, and even once in my fourth year, he let us play games in class. I sat down next to Harry today, and Ron with Hermione.

"Now, class." He said as he stood on a stool. Professor Flitwick was a fairly short man, up to my waist almost. "Today we will be learning the_ Aguamenti_ charm. A charm that will react to_ incendio_ and which will give you water in times of need. _Aguamenti_ is a charm that creates a jet of clear, pure water or a fountain from the caster's wand. It is quite similar to _Agua Erecto_, though basic for sixth-years." He explained. "You will practice on the cup on your desk. Fill it, then empty it after." He said as we tried to. Harry and I already used this charm, but judging by the looks of the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, we were much more experienced.

"Sometimes, I find that we're too smart for these classes." I said to Harry.

He chuckled. "Yeah, Dumbledore's Army sure taught us a lot."

"Actually I think it was just you and 'Mione, but..."

"Hey, you helped a lot too."

"Okay...but me and Ron were mostly the guinea pigs..." I laughed. Being with Harry was like being free. Harry was kind, and he could make anyone happier. I don't know why Malfoy hates him so much...It just doesn't make sense.

* * *

I know I said that Chapter 9 was going to be the last before Christmas, but...I've changed my mind! This is just one more special gift before Christmas for my readers! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I'll take any suggestions and requests as well.

-AshleyRoseSparrow


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: HP is not mine! HP is Rowlings! I'm singing this now, aren't I?

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry and I had practiced all day! It was a Saturday, so we had lots of time. I had practiced my Wronski Feints and my twists and turns. It was perfect. I was going to kill Ravenclaw. Then I had remembered my 'tutoring'...Shit. Well I'm just going to have to miss it then. But then Snape would get even more angry. Okay, I told myself, I'll go.

"Harry...I can't do this."

"Why, Madeleine? You're one of our star players!"

"Yeah, but Snape gave me tutoring, and then a detention. Remember?" I said.

Harry's smile vanished. "Okay. It's fine, I'll put Demelza on."

"Thanks, Harry." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Malfoy was no big help either, he didn't even act like we were friends, he acted like what happened between us didn't happen at all. Blaise didn't look forward to helping me in Defence Against the Dark Arts either. I didn't know why Snape would put me in tutoring when I'd gotten a freaking 'E' in my OWLs! And if it wasn't for that Umbridge woman, I would've gotten an 'O'! Hermione had gotten an 'E' also, and I don't see her in 'tutoring'...Snape was probably just trying to punish me for my 'backtalk' and 'false accusations'. Whatever.

"It's too bad we have to tutor _this_ in the library. It would be way more entertaining to watch her get hit with Bludgers in the Quidditch game." Malfoy sniggered.

"Whatever, I'm gonna play Quidditch, whether you two let me or not." I said.

"Hmm...Well according to Snape, you're NOT playing."

"According to Harry...I am." I retorted.

"We'll see about that." Malfoy smirked. Blaise just looked plain bored. Blaise wasn't a bad guy, it was just a shame that he got thrown into Slytherin with _that_ lot. Anyway, Malfoy looked pleased 'tutoring' me himself, so he decided to let Blaise go watch the Quidditch. "Blaise, why don't you go watch the Gryffindors fail at Quidditch. I'll take care of Van Alen." He said with a smirk as Blaise ran out the library door.

"Why'd you do that? Don't you want Blaise to help you do your dirty work." I asked.

He scowled.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. Don't you ever smile?" I asked. He still didn't reply. Fine. "So, why did Snape ask you to 'tutor' me when I get the same marks as Hermione and most of the class?"

"Because you're an insolent, little girl who doesn't know how to talk to Professor Snape." He answered.

"I just stated the obvious. But why you, of all people?" I asked.

"Because you hate me, why else? He just wants you to miss your precious Quidditch game..." He smirked.

"Well, I'm leaving." I said as I got up to leave. Draco didn't let me.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" He said under his breath. I froze, solid as a rock, in my chair. "I can't. Snape's orders." He said.

Non-verbal spells...Non-verbal spells...I got it! Now, think..._Finite Incantem...Finite Incantem._ Ugh. Nothing. I watched as Malfoy's evil smile widened. Why don't you smile when you're NOT feeling evil? Okay. Try harder. Mean it. _Finite Incantem. Finite Incantem. _

_"Finite Incantem_." I spoke aloud.

"Nice. See, I taught you something, Van Alen."

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Do you honestly want me to keep you here any longer? Well I'll just use the _Petrificus Total-"_

"Shut up! You're the stupid jerk here! Not me! I hate Snape! I hate him!"

"_Be quiet_!" A voice shouted from across the library.

"You know, you should be more respectful of the professors, Madeleine." Draco said with another smirk.

"Don't call me Madeleine! We are definitely _not_ on first name terms!"

"Fine...Maddie." He smiled. And this time, just for a second. A millisecond, maybe, I felt like it was genuine.

It was replaced with my hatred. No matter how good that kiss was, no...no matter how hard I wanted to be friends with that loser, I still felt like I hated him. No, more like 'highly dislike' him. Malfoy was an evil, self centered, git who-

"Fine. You don't want to be called that." He said, without a smile this time.

"Don't talk to me." I said.

"Why? Are you suggesting that you _didn't _want to-"

"Shut up! I don't want you to ever remind me of that, you slimy, disgusting, piece of-"

"Shut it."

"Why do you do this?" I asked after a while.

"Because...even though you're a Gryffindor...And even though you hate me...I feel...I feel like I owe you. No, not owe, but, just the need to be with you. And I don't hate you either. I just...I say things that I don't mean."

"I don't hate you, Draco. It's q-...quite the opposite actually. But you just get on my damn nerves sometimes! And you don't even act like we're friends."

"Well of course we don't act like we're friends! Hell, we act like enemies!"

"I thought you liked Pansy." I said.

"No...She just liked me. She would always cling onto me. Like a dog, really."

"So I was right!" I laughed. He did too, but just for a second. "How was kissing a dog, Draco?"

"Don't remind me...Even _you're_ better." He laughed.

"Hey!"

"You know I can't let you play Quidditch, but I can let you have _some_ form of fun."

"Like what?" I asked. Fun? With Draco Malfoy? Those words didn't fit so well together.

"Like this." He said as he kissed me. Just for a second, but it was like magic. Okay, I didn't quite dislike Draco now...

"You're not bad..." I said. "Considering the only other practice you've had was with a dog."

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews! Happy Boxing day people! I got a cute pair of Louboutins for xmas! Ahh...the Holidays. Too bad Draco Malfoy wasn't in _my _stocking!

-Ashley Rose Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Do I actually have to say this at the beginning of each chapter? No, I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 12

_Draco Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy. Wait, stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. He's just a...never mind. Detention with Snape wasn't actually that bad. Sorting porcupine quills from hedgehog quills was hard, I admit, but after spending time with Malfoy, well, I think there might just be a tiny shard of light in him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were actually quite surprised at how well I did with Snape.

"Of all the years I've been with you at Hogwarts..." Hermione started.

"What's wrong with you! Usually after detention with Snape, you...you hallucinate like you're insane!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hmm...People can change." I said truthfully.

"But not Madeleine Van Alen!" Ron shouted in frustration from my actions. But why was he like this. It wasn't Snape's attitude towards me that made me happy, no...it was Draco Malfoy's. But why would I ever tell the 'Golden Trio' that I possibly had..._stirrings...no, feelings _for the git?

"Whatever, guys. He made me miss out on my Quidditch game." I sighed.

"That we won!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you possibly saying that Demelza Robins is a better Chaser than me?" I joked.

"No...Just that we could've done better if I was-"

"Oh come on, Maddie...We know you better than that! What happened during your tutoring with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"N-...Nothing! I hated it, as usual. I just didn't want to show Snape that I was weak! Puh-lease! You're acting as though I've sided with a Death Eater!"

"...Sorry..." Ron said.

"We didn't mean it that way." Harry said calmly. My friends knew that my parents were Death Eaters, and that I didn't want to be one, and I would never be one. And how my parents wanted to disown me because Victoria and I were in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, like the rest of my family. So whenever they talk about me associating with Death Eaters, well, it's hard.

"Fine. Just don't talk about it. You know me...I hate them. All of them." I said.

"Good." Hermione said.

"I think Malfoy is up to something, guys. He's always skipping class and stuff, it's kind of worrying me..." Harry implied.

"Oh come on, Harry! He's probably just hanging around..." Hermione argued.

"Whatever. I don't even care about that asshole anymore." I lied. I hated lying to my friends about Draco, but they can't possibly know. It would be absolutely terrible.

"Well we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, have your parents signed your form?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe get some new stuff at Zonko's...Honeydukes maybe."

"Well we're getting butterbeers as usual, so why don't you join us?" Ron asked.

"Uh, well...I need to meet someone. It's nothing, really...I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks later, of course."

"Who are you meeting?" Hermione asked.

"A family friend. One of those...you know..." I said, implying Death Eaters.

"Oh, okay." Harry said. The trio usually kept out of my business when it came to Death Eaters. They knew that I wasn't supposed to be 'friends' with Harry Potter, so my friends just stayed out of my way. It was for their safety...And mine. But I had lied again...It wasn't a Death Eater that I was meeting, no...It was Draco Malfoy. He'd asked me to meet him at the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, and I don't know why I had said it, but...I had accepted.

* * *

The next day, I had sat in the thestral-drawn carriages with Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville as normal. When we had arrived at Hogsmeade, well...I didn't feel the same freshness that it usually was. It almost had a dark, gloomy feel to it.

"Don't you guys feel different?" I asked them.

"No, why do you ask?" Luna said.

"Because I don't feel right." I said.

"No, I feel it too, Madeleine." Harry said.

"It's almost Dark." Ron agreed.

"Let's just forget about it and have a good time here. It may be our last year, you know." I said. And it was true, I probably wasn't going to Hogwarts next year. It just wasn't where I wanted to be when I became of age. I wanted to apparate and explore the world, to explore magic. Not just in Europe, but in America, Asia, even Australia!

"Yeah, she's right." Neville said as we made our way to Honeydukes. Honeydukes is one of the famous attractions in Hogsmeade. It is a sweet shop famous for its chocolate and many wonderfully wild sweets. It also houses the entrance to a secret passageway to Hogwarts. When Harry wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade, Fred and George gave him the Marauder's Map, which showed Harry the location of a secret passage between Hogwarts and the basement of Honeydukes. I came with Harry many times "undercover" so to speak. They had many of my favourite treats like Shock-o-Choc, Blood Lollys, Pumpkin Pastys, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, and my all time favourite...Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! After buying some of everything, we went to Zonko's Joke shop. It was only eleven thirty, that meant I still had time to meet Draco at noon. I had bought all of my favourite prank stuff, Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Nose-Biting Teacups, everything to prank those nasty Slytherins...

I snuck out of the shop as soon as I'd finished buying my stuff, because I knew that my friends would want to follow me to the Shrieking Shack, where I had to meet Draco. I ran as fast as I could, past the villagers, and snow-covered buildings. It really was a winter wonderland in Hogsmeade. Maybe thats why it was probably my favourite town in the world, next to London. The Shrieking Shack was ahead, and I didn't know whether Malfoy was just setting me up, or if he had really wanted to see me. But I had to trust my instinct, which was to trust Draco Malfoy.

I climbed the narrow ladder to enter the slowly-decomposing shack. "_Lumos"_, I muttered, feeling insecure in the Shack.

"Malfoy?" I whispered. I waited seconds. No, minutes, before hearing a reply.

"Madeleine?" A voice answered. I peered across the wall I was hiding behind, and saw him. I stepped out from hiding.

"Draco." I said softly. "I came."

"I knew you would." He answered.

"Why do you do this?" I asked.

"Because...because, I don't know. Why do you?"

"Because I...I feel like you're more to me than the slimy asshole you usually are." I replied.

"Same with you. We always say we're opposites, but even Blaise thinks we're too much the same." He said.

"Maybe we are. But I still think we're _opposite_."

He smirked. "_Opposites attract_."

"That is so..._old?_" I responded.

"Maybe." He said. "You know, I never really liked Pansy." He admitted.

"I know."

"She, she's just the kind of girl that will cling on to any guy she wants and just...strangle him."

I laughed this time. "Sounds like her." I said. Shoot! I think I needed to meet my friends at the Three Broomsticks! "Draco...I gotta go, you know...They're all waiting for me and, they'll probably come up here if I don't go back."

"Losers are calling." He said with a smirk. I just smiled back and ran as fast as I could to the bar. When I got there, I met a sad faced Harry, an angry Ron, and a scolding Hermione.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Did they hurt you?" Ron asked.

"NO! Okay? It was nothing, I'd just got a little caught up in time and forgot about...this."

"It's okay, Madeleine." Harry said. He was always the reassuring one.

"Well as long as you're okay..." Hermione said.

"Here's your butterbeer." Ron said, holding out a glass of the golden liquid for me.

"So what'd you guys do while I was gone?" I asked while I sipped my glass.

"Nothing. Just went to Spintwitches' to look at brooms and Scrivenshaft's for some new quills."

"Oh, okay. Cool." I said, my mind drifting to Malfoy again. Damn, why did he have to be so hot!

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you! I thought that no one would want to read this story, but you guys seem to like it. Thank you so much!

-Ashley Rose Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. 

* * *

Chapter 13

The weekend was over, and school started once again. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were very concerned with me, but I just reassured them that I was fine and that nothing was wrong. Why did everything have to be so complicated with my life? How could I be with Draco but still be myself at the same time. More so, keep my friendship the same. My first N.E.W.T class of Transfiguration would begin today, and I would take it with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and...Malfoy.

"Welcome to your N.E.W.T class of Transfiguration! All of you have worked very hard to be in this class, as you have had to achieved an 'O' in your O.." McGonagall welcomed us into our first N.E.W.T class. "Today I will be introducing you all to an advanced form of Transfiguration. You will be learning about Animagi this term, as well as how the Ministry deals with registry of the Animagus."

I suddenly felt a huge deal of remorse for Harry, who's uncle, Sirius, and my _very_ distant cousin, was killed by my other _very distant cousin_, Bellatrix Lestrange. He was an animagus. I liked Sirius, he was a nice guy, and he cared for Harry dearly. I liked Bellatrix too, shamefully, she and I were on good terms. She's also Draco's aunt. I think all pure-blood wizards are related in some way...The Weasleys are even related to the Blacks, and so are the Potters. So that makes me Bella and Sirius's _very_ distant cousin...Something like second cousin twice removed...But everything aside, the very mention of the Animagus made me feel bad for Harry, and for Sirius. It really was terrible that our family didn't get along.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into a specific animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary, skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. All known Animagi take the same form as their Patronus. It is unknown whether all do." She explained. "Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature." She droned on. I didn't really mind Transfiguration, I actually preferred it to many of the other subjects.

I actually thought about this for a while. Sirius' Animagus was a black dog, but I wonder what would happen if I had an Animagus...My patronus was a white and grey wolf, but I'd never thought about being an Animagus before. What would it feel like? I had never asked Sirius, or anyone else. My mother had never liked the idea of transforming into an animal at will, nor did she like the idea of being vulnerable during the time. My father, on the contrary, was unregistered. He could morph into the eagle anytime he wanted.

"The difference between mere Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation ability is that an Animagus can change into an animal whenever they want, without a wand or an incantation. Being an Animagus is an ability, and Transfiguring requires a spell." McGonagall continued. "Every Animagus is required to register with the Ministry of Magicat the Improper Use of Magic Office. This registration includes revealing one's animal form and one's distinguishing markings. The register is available to the public. The primary reason for registration is to ensure the Animagi do not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry is able to keep track of them. The penalty for failing to register as an Animagus is a sentence in Azkaban, though the length of time is unknown. Today you will be partnered up and discuss the forms of Animagi, and the difficulties and similar appearances of the wizard compared to their Animagus." She explained. "These will be your permanent partners throughout the year. Katie Bell with Lavender Brown. Miss Granger with Miss Patil, Potter with Mr. Malfoy" Shit Harry...You're going to have a real fun time... "Madeleine Van Alen with Ron Weasley." McGonagall called out.

I sat down next to Ron as McGonagall finished calling out the names.

"Wow, Harry being partnered up with Malfoy for the whole year!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...That was pretty harsh. I hope she makes them change." I said as McGonagall corrected herself and placed Harry with Seamus Finnigan and Malfoy with Blaise Zabini.

"I think she has..." He replied.

"Well, I told you they weren't going to last a second together." I laughed.

"Yeah, it sucks that we have to do the Animagi unit right after Sirius's death."

"I know...My parents never really approved of Sirius...It didn't even matter anyway, cause he was in Askaban...But they never really talked about him. It's a shame that he was killed by Bellatrix though."

"Yeah...One day she'll get what's coming to her...Maddie, I-...I have a question."

"Sure, ask away." I said.

"Well...When we were at the Department of Mysteries, last year...Bellatrix looked like she expected you to come and join her. Is that what...what you knew?" Ron asked me. I honestly couldn't tell him why, or why I couldn't join them. How Bella was a part of my family, no matter how distant, and that we were joined in a way.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is...She's related to me, okay?"

"What! How could you not tell us!"

"I-...I couldn't. It would hurt Harry, and you too. And you wouldn't like me anymore."

"What!" He yelled.

"She's a very distant cousin of mine! Okay? And don't even get me started about how the Weasleys are blackened out on our family tree! I had to find out about that dirty little secret too!" I yelled back.

"That's only because we don't want to be distantly related to the Blacks! Or any of you!"

"So now you're pointing fingers at me! Shut up, Ron!"

"Fine, Maddie." He said. I felt terrible. Ron was my best friend, and he had to find out about this. I kept all of my family a secret, all of it. I didn't tell anyone anything, no matter how precious it was. And now I just spilled the truth about one of my family members, to Ron, who had blown things out of proportion! And to make matters worse, Bellatrix was a family friend! A Death Eater, like my parents! After class, Hermione and Harry asked me what had happened with Ron. I guess I was just a little hard on those two as well, cause they thought I was acting a little weird when I told them to "Ask Ronald himself."

Potions was next, and I thought that it was really no big deal, cause Slughorn had invited Hermione, Harry and I to his "Slug Club". Well thats what everyone had called it. It was for his 'favourite students' and 'prized possessions'. How can a student even be a 'possession'?

"Today we will be brewing up the Draught of Peace. The Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. It's ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered Porcupine Quills, Valerian Root, and powdered Unicorn Horn. It should be a turqoise blue when finished and simmered before drunk. It is ironically a difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep — and possibly irreversible — sleep. The directions for making the potion are very detailed. Ingredients must be added in the exact order and amounts specified, and the potion needs to be stirred 7 times, both clockwise and counter-clockwise. Before the addition of the final ingredient, hellebore, the temperature of the flames must be lowered, and the potion allowed to simmer for seven minutes. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch seem to be endless everything from green sparks, dark grey steam, a sulfurous odour, a cement-like consistency, to a dangerous instability that will cause it to explode and set one's robes alight." Slughorn explained to us. "Get into the same pairs as last class, for these will be your same partners for the rest of the year." Don't you hate it when teachers do that? That meant I was stuck with Malfoy. Which really wasn't a bad thing, it just wasn't exactly a good thing.

The Draught of Peace was pretty easy, considering the fact that we all had done it last year with Snape.

"So I'm stuck with you all year?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

"Yep...It's too bad you're not with Harry like you were in Transfiguration..."

"Please, Van Alen. Potter is too much of a prat for me." He insulted.

"Whatever...Stir the potion."

"Fine." He said. "When will you just give up this act and join me?" He asked.

"Well...if I do that, then I'll lose my pride and forever be mocked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said with a smile. He smirked.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, stirring the potion. "Aside from Potions...I didn't get to ask you what your Animagus would be if you had one."

"Well...It'd probably be a wolf...'Cause that's what my Patronus is. How about you?" I asked.

"I don't know...I-...I don't really have a Patronus." He admitted.

"Oh...okay." I said.

"You're not going to tease me? That's a first."

"Maybe. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't actually have a Patronus until last year, when Avery attacked me."

"Avery? But isin't he a friend of your father?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. But Death Eaters don't take too kindly to a bunch of teens in the Department of Mysteries trying to fight..." I laughed.

"I guess...Add the hellbore." He said as I added the ingredient.

"What did your father say about me?"

"Nothing. He respects yours far too much. It would be a shame to _lose_ you." He said.

"Oh, that _would _be a shame." I said. Slughorn came around and assessed everyone's Draughts. As he came around to ours, everyone gasped. Slughorn smiled as he graded it.

"My, my...You two have quite the Potion-making capabilities! You are, Lucius Malfoy's son, are you not?" He asked Draco as he nodded. "And you must be Lawrence Van Alen's daughter. You have your mother's eyes though, Elise Black's?" He asked me.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Well, I'm not surprised...Your parents were quite the Potion-makers, when they went to Hogwarts. An 'O' for each of you! This, class, is a perfect example of a pair that can work together and make potions of a master's quality!" Slughorn exclaimed. Harry and Pansy were shocked! Hermione and Blaise scowled. Ron and Goyle were equally surprised as the rest of the class. As Slughorn dismissed us, my friends came up to me and started to yell. Oh god...

"You and Malfoy! The perfect pair!" Ron teased.

"Yeah, I mean, no!...I-"

"Madeleine! What's up with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing...I just don't want to let our fighting get in the way of getting good grades in Potions!"

"But you and Malfoy never get along." Harry said.

"I know. I guess we just decided to truce this one. No big deal."

"No big deal!" Ron exclaimed. "You've hated each other since I can ever remember! You're rivals on the Quidditch field, rivals in our houses, and I even remember that in the beginning of the year, you hated him more than even we could!"

"Yeah. And we still are. So what that I want to pass my NEWT in Potions? Give it a rest."

"Fine. We just think it's strange. Thats all." Hermione said.

"I think its strange too. Whatever." I said. But in my head, I'm thinking about all of the ways that I can resolve this problem. This stupid-ass problem that I'd gotten into. Fuck.

* * *

Thanks for all of my reviewers! I really want to finish this story because of all of the motivation you've given me! Have you guys ever read Tara Gilesbie's My Immortal? Flaming aside- It is the funniest piece of crap I have ever read! "Goffick"? And the commentaries are hilarious! 

Anyway...Please R&R _my _story!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Draco Malfoy. 

* * *

Chapter 14

The days were passing slowly. September transitioned into October, and Halloween was slowly approaching. Classes were long and tiresome, and Malfoy and I got praised on a daily basis for our Potions work. Hagrid still hadn't forgiven us for not taking Care of Magical Creatures, but I guess he just didn't get that it wasn't the class that we liked, it was him. I had skipped out on Herbology this year, that was so not my thing...It was more like Neville's. I had also skipped out on Divination, 'cause there was no point in taking Trelawney's stupid bogus class. Seriously, that woman needed to buy some better smelling perfume for her overly heated classroom. If you could call it a classroom. This year, I was only taking the basic stuff for becoming an Auror (Not that I wanted to become one anyway). Just Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and unfortunately...History of Magic. I was also signed up for Apparition, so I could you know...Apparate. Muggle Studies was a bust too. Why would I want to do that when I'm a pure blood. Okay, just kidding. But I didn't think that I needed it for any particular reason.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were always pretty cool, but not this year. Snape was B-O-R-I-N-G! I can't believe that he won't teach us anything himself! He only teaches us stuff out of the book, and then he assigns us stuff to "learn".

"The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. makes it unique among the Unforgivable Curses, as it is the only one of them with a known, reliable method of resistance. Cursing another human with the Imperius Curse carries a punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban. The Imperius Curse was invented during the early middle ages by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for coercion and brainwashing for slavery services. After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic, tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Imperius Curse was deemed by the Ministry to be Dark Magic, and, along with the Cruciatus and Killing curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717." He explained in a bored voice. "The victim of an Imperius Curse is placed in a calm, trance-like state in which all feeling of responsibility and anxiety is banished. They may then be directed to do anything the caster wishes, including crimes such as murder, political corruption, embezzlement, and so on. It is unknown if this hypnosis spell can affect physical capabilities, such as forcing a victim a task such as being stronger or casting spells far above their level." He read from the book. Wow, did he ever know how to bore students! "For today, you will be writing an essay on the Imperius Curse and hand it in on Thursday. No exceptions."

"Professor Snape," I asked as he turned around and glared at me while the rest of the class were getting started on their essays.

"What." He said. It wasn't a question, it was more like a response.

"Do I still have to take tutoring from _Malfoy?_" I asked.

"_Mr. Malfoy_ seems to think you're doing surprisingly better." He spat. "Though I can't agree with him."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, and I worked on our essays in the library that night. It was really easy for us, since we had experienced them, used them, and saw them during the past two years.

"Why do you think Snape's got the job? Dumbledore never wanted him to have it." Ron asked.

"I don't know...It is weird, isn't it? Every Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has somehow wanted to kill us at one point or another. You would think that Dumbledore would want to get us a more safe teacher." Hermione said.

"'Mione's right." I said as I spotted Malfoy, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and Daphne at another table. "Oh look...Slytherins." I said with a sneer. "What I'd give to go over there and wipe that scowl off of Pansy's punched-in pug face-"

"Madeleine, we're supposed to be working on the essay." Hermione said.

"Fine. As long as it doesn't involve-" I got cut off as Malfoy shouted across the library.

"Van Alen. Aren't you supposed to be working over here with us?" He yelled. My friends shot me questioning looks.

"Snape cut me off of your tutoring. I guess I'll have the pleasure of not having to hear your _lessons _in the library every other day." I smirked as I got back to my friends.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Remember last week when Snape told me I had to take tutoring from the Slytherins because O.W.L.s were nearing an 'A' in the class? Well he's a liar. I almost got an 'O' in Defence Against the Dark Arts." I explained.

"And Hermione got in trouble for sticking up for you."

"Snape's a jerk. He'll do the same to any Gryffindor." I said.

* * *

The rest of the week went on as usual, the Gryffindors were gearing up for their next match against Slytherin in November. Malfoy didn't talk to me much, because everyone was always around us and we didn't want to draw attention. As I looked at the Black Family Tree, I found out that a lot of the pure blood families were related. Crabbes, Goyles, Bulstrode... And to be exact, my mother and Bellatrix were cousins. That also meant that Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy were her cousins. So Malfoy was her second cousin and my...well...hardly related relative. Septimus Weasley was even on the Black Family Tree. It was interesting to see who was related to whom, and how did that happen. The Halloween Ball was slowly approaching, and I didn't know what to do.

"So, 'Mione..." I asked. "Do you want me to kick some sense into Weasley's head and make him ask you already!"

"No, Madeleine. I want him to do it himself."

"Okay. Do you know that Ginny's going with Dean Thomas? He is such a prat."

"It's her decision..."

"Okay, Okay, I'm just kidding. What are you wearing?" I asked.

"I don't know. You?" She asked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not planning on going." And seriously, I wasn't going to go to a stupid ball and watch couples dance around the floor happily. Because the one boy I want to go with...Well, I can't go with.

"Why? You have to go, you're Madeleine Van Alen! You're the one who makes the parties fun!" She exclaimed.

"Nahh...I haven't been asked and-"

"I haven't either! And even if nobody asks me, I'm still going to have a good time with my friends!"

"Fine. I'll go." I don't know what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks reviewers! I know that this chapter was short...but the more reviews I get, the more I'll post!

Thank you. xoxo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I only own Madeleine. Thank you.

**Song to be a-listening to**: Sheiße.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Aren't you supposed to dress up to the Halloween Ball?" A confused fourth year asked me in the hallway.

"As what? A witch...Puh-lease. The Balls at Hogwarts are _formal_...now scram!" I told the kid as he ran away.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that..." Hermione told me.

"Whatever. We got pushed around when we were fourth years too..." I said as I was whirled around by Ron. "Uh, hey?" I said.

"Hi, Maddie." He said, mouthing "go away" to Hermione.

"Look at what you did!" I scolded.

"I was going to ask you something..." He said. Oh brother...not the dance, not the dance, not the dance.

"Please don't ask me to the Ball..." I groaned.

Ron looked surprised for a second...Then burst out laughing! "_You? _Sorry, Maddie, but I wasn't going to ask you to the dance." He exclaimed with a haughty laugh.

"Oh thanks Ron." I said sarcastically. Thank gawd!

"I was going to ask you if you think that '_Mione_ would want to go with _me_..." He said.

I pushed Ron out of the way of the other students into a secluded place within the corridor. "Of course, you delinquent!"

"So...you know, uh...should I ask...Hermione?"

"Yes, for crying out loud! Ask her!" I exclaimed. "I need to get to my Arithmancy class...scram!" I said jokingly as Ron "scram"ed out of the way. Arithmancy was a subject I enjoyed greatly. Only Hermione and I took it, because numbers and numerology were apparently "too much" for their brains. On my way to lunch, Harry spotted me in the corridor.

"Hi, Harry." I said.

"Hey Madeleine..." He stopped. "Uh, Madeleine..." He asked me shyly. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with uh...me?"

I was at a loss for words. Harry? Ask me? He was my best friend, I guess that can't hurt. I loved Harry- just in a brotherly way.

"Sure." I said...very unsure. "It'll be fun...I guess."

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "You don't seem so sure."

"Oh, nothing. I just...I don't like Balls."

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason. I just don't see why you would want to go..." I cringed, "Dancing."

"You went to the Yule Ball." He said. "With George."

"Thats because you were the Tri-Wizard Champion! I had to be there for you! Plus, Victoria was sick so she couldn't go with him!"

"Okay, okay..."

"Whatever. If my friends are there, I'm sure it'll be fun." I said. Oh, I was sure all right. But I wasn't. The truth was that I really wanted to go with Malfoy. But I couldn't. It was virtually impossible for us to go the the Ball together, let alone, _dance_ together. Harry was nice. I liked Harry, really, I did. But for once in my life, I'd like to go with someone who actually _like_ liked me. Like a boyfriend.

"So...you'll go with me?" He asked again.

"Of course I will." I said as I sat down to eat my lunch. I spotted Draco at the Slytherin table. He looked nice, with his platinum blond hair and blue-grey eyes. But he was laughing with the Slytherin girls. Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and some others were all around him, Pansy grabbed his arm as they all argued who Draco would take to the Ball, while he sat there gloating in their midst. Wow, what a life!

* * *

After a day of hard classes, Hermione, Ginny, and I lounged in Hermione and my dorm room, talking about our dates.

"Guess what...?" Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"What." I groaned.

"Ron asked me to the Halloween dance!" She squealed. Check. Second time Hermione has squealed this year. Oh brother.

"Oh Merlin! Dean Thomas asked me even before the Ball was scheduled!"

"Nice." I replied.

"Who are you going with?" Ginny asked me.

"I don't know...I don't really want to."

"Why? I thought you agreed." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I said I didn't want to, not that I wouldn't actually go."

"So...Who do you have your eye out for?" Ginny asked again. Do I really have to tell her it's Harry? Really?

"No one. Someone already asked me." I said, reading my textbook and averting my eyes from the two overly-excited girls.

"Who!" Hermione asked as she jumped up with Ginny.

"Fine. Harry Potter. Happy?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We decided that we would go as friends."

"You're pretty lucky to go with Harry Potter, you know?" Ginny said.

"Nah. We just didn't want to go alone, and Harry's definitely not going with Parvati Patil again." I laughed.

"Did you want to go with someone else?" Hermione asked. How I dreaded that question.

"N-No. Of course not. I didn't want to go at all, remember?"

"Yeah, okay." Ginny said. "Well, we're glad that you're at least going."

"Thank you Ginny..." I said.

* * *

On the night of the Halloween Ball, Ginny and Hermione really went overboard with me. They dressed me up in a pretty white dress that was embellished black vines and flowers. It was really too much. They had styled my sandy, brown hair into curls and ringlets (which I thought were too girly), and put me in cute black heels with silver flowers on them. Ginny was in a white dress with a pretty blue bow around the waist, and Hermione was in a creamy white dress similar to Ginny's. We all looked gorgeous, but I was really insecure about this stupid Ball!

"Hi, Harry!" I said as I saw him.

He was speechless. "Y-...Y- You look..."

"Terrible, right? I'm not myself." I said.

"N-..No. Quite the opposite, really. You're beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks. You look quite dashing yourself." I said as he blushed. Whole lot of blushing going on in the Gryffindor common room...

Ron and Hermione met, and as soon as they did, they started arguing, as usual. But playfully, as usual. Ginny and Dean looked great together. Ron had finally gotten new dress robes (The ones he wore at the Yule Ball were just mind-scarring), and Parvati Patil looked at me jealously while I stuck my tongue out at her. Well she didn't treat Harry very well at the Yule Ball anyway.

The Great Hall was amazing. Silvery cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Enchanted Jack-o'-lanterns would talk and change their expressions. The Weird Sisters were there, and everyone was going wild. Umbridge never had let us have any dances or balls, she was really just a bitch. The last dance I went to was the Yule Ball, in Fourth Year. As Harry went to get me a butterbeer, I saw a familiar blond head in the distance. By looking at the dress, I could tell that it was Luna Lovegood. She had on a...unusual but flattering dress with her usual radish earrings.

"Hey, Luna." I said.

"Oh, Hello Madeleine. I was just talking to Neville over here, would you like to join us?" She asked politely.

"Sure. Hi, Neville." I said. "Nice dress, Luna."

"Oh, thank you, Madeleine. It's an original of mine."

"Your welcome. Nice dress robes, Neville." I said. (Trying to be nice). His robes were like an exact copy of Ron's old ones in fourth year, only yellow. Yuck.

"Y-You look great too, M- Madeleine." He stammered.

"Thanks." I said as I found Harry again. "Well, theres Harry. I should get going now, see you later." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"Thanks for the butterbeer." I said as took a sip. The familiar feeling of the warm, golden liquid in my throat was nice. Like home. Just then, I saw Draco Malfoy, arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson. Just like the Yule Ball... I should've never kissed that loser in Hogsmeade! I should have never let him get to me! Never. I hated regretting things. It was stupid, because you had a chance to do something, just one chance, and then you screw it up like some loser. Great.

Pansy looked like her usual self. Too much makeup, greasy black hair, and a pug-like dog face. Draco, on the other hand, looked quite dashing. _Almost_ as nice as Harry. But just almost. Draco scowled at Harry (as usual), but didn't even recognize me. Or didn't want to see me.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked me.

"Y-You know I'm not a very good dancer." I stammered.

"I know. It doesn't matter. I like you the way you are." He said sweetly. Harry always knew the right things to say to make me feel better.

"Fine." I said as I took his hand and as he put his other hand on my waist. I stumbled, but Harry helped me and put me back on track.

"It's okay." He said.

"Really. You shouldn't be dancing with me. I'm terrible, and I'll be getting hate mail about me being your girlfriend."

"Hey, don't be like that. Everyone knows that we're friends, and that you'll track them down and kill them if they put hexes on your mail." He laughed.

"Seriously, you shouldn't talk like that...It might just happen." I faked an evil laugh. "Muahaha!"

"You're not that evil. Just leave that job for Malfoy." He said. Maybe it was funny to Harry, but not to me. At the mention of Malfoy's name, I knew that I shouldn't have associated with that jerk-ass prat in the first place. I fake smiled, for the sake of Harry.

"Yeah." I lied. I needed to take a break. This was getting to be too much. Dancing. Seeing Malfoy. More dancing. "Uh, I need to go to the restroom. I'll uh...be right back." I told Harry. My eyes were watering. I didn't want to be here, nor did I want to dance. I was almost running out the Great Hall, when I didn't watch my step and-

"Whoa!" I yelled as I fell flat on my face. Then a glass of butterbeer hit me in the head. "Ouch." I tried to get myself up, but it wasn't working.

"Watch it!" A boy yelled at me. Asshole.

"Ow, my ankle." I yelped.

He boy turned around. I didn't want to see him.

Malfoy.

"Who do you think you are, tripping over me? Are you blind!" He questioned.

"It's me, you prat!" I yelled.

"Who...W-Whoa. Is that you, Van Alen?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"Who else, Malfoy? Look what you did? You spilled your damn butterbeer on me, and your bloody little girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend. And you should just watch your step next time, Van Alen." He said with a smirk.

"Just help me up, you git." I said.

"Why would he? Your just a clumsy little bitch who-" Pansy started. Malfoy then helped me up with his free hand.

"Thanks."

Then the familiar head of Harry came into view, wand out, ready to attack Malfoy.

"Are you okay, Madeleine?" He asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"Not when she's around." I said, pointing to Pansy. Harry shouted at Malfoy.

"What did you _do_!" He yelled.

"Nothing, Potter. Look how brave you want to be, stepping up for little Van Alen." His wand was out now.

I took mine out and pointed it at Malfoy first. "_Expelliarmus!" _ Then at Harry. "_Expelliarmus!"_ I said, as both their wands were blown out of sight. _"Accio wands." _I muttered as their wands returned to my hand. "Stop fighting. It'll do nothing."

I gave Harry's wand back to him."Harry. Just leave. Go back to the others. I'm fine, really." I reassured him.

"No, he's making you say that." Harry insisted.

"Look, Potter, your girlfriend wants to be left alone. Leave." Malfoy stated with a grin. Harry retreated slowly but didn't take his eyes off of me. "My wand, Van Alen?" He asked. I slowly handed it back, not sure what to do. "Oh, come on. I don't bite." He said.

"Ugh, Van Alen! You're so unbelievable! You'll do anything to get to Dracokinz!" She yelled at me. Fine.

I took Draco's butterbeer right out of his hand and threw it on Pansy.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'LL PAY, VAN ALEN! JUST WATCH ME!" She yelled as she ran out of the Great Hall. Draco was laughing hysterically. I was too. For that moment, we had shared a laugh. And I had enjoyed it, even though my ankle was screwed up.

"Uh..._Draco?_" I asked.

"Shut up, Van Alen." He said.

"I can't believe that you came with _Pansy." _I said.

"Well I can't believe that you came with Potter." He retorted.

"He's a friend. Unlike you and Pansy." I said.

"Pansy is nothing to me."

"Like I was to you?" I said. Ouch, maybe I shouldn't have said that. My words cut Draco like a knife.

"_No_...You know how it is. We're different. Opposite. I had never forgotten about you, I just...We couldn't..." He tried to search for words, but nothing was coming to him.

"I know. It's okay."

"You understand? No, you would never..."

"I don't see why I wouldn't. I never forgot about you...I guess I just learnt to hate you. To hate every Slytherin bone in your body. But...I still felt like a part of me was with you, in a way."

"I don't know why I'm saying this...but I felt the same too."

I guess this dance didn't turn out to be such a disaster after all.

* * *

Special thanks to RickkyMack, Hufflepuff-Princess 4Ever, SammPaglia, Martina Malfoy Lestrange, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, , and Beba78. You are so awesome for reading this till chapter 15! I love you all! Happy New Years Everyone! 2011, Here I come with more FanFiction! 

Love...your dear friend Madeleine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  **  
Song to be a-listening to: **Pain- Three Days Grace.

* * *

Chapter 16

I awoke with a fearful start. Why was I in the freaking hospital wing. Oh, I remember, because I tripped over stupid Draco Malfoy and got butterbeer spilled on me by Pansy Parkinson. Ankle: Broken. Headache: Hell yes. And makeup: ruined. The dance was a mess! Why don't I ever listen to the tiny voice in my head that tells me what to do and what to say? Oh, I know why. Cause Malfoy is always such a stupid jerk! That smirk! Those eyes! That attitude. I should have better taste in guys.

"Madeleine! Are you okay?" A voice called to me. Ginny.

"Harry told us what happened." A scolding voice said. Hermione.

"I can't believe that you got in a row with Malfoy!" Someone exclaimed. Okay, who am I kidding? Definitely Ron.

I barely muttered a word. "I'm tired..." I said.

"You should've let me handle him, Madeleine." Harry said.

"...Yeah. Sure. Next time, you can kill him." I joked.

"Professor Binns and Professor Snape told us to give you homework. Slughorn doesn't really care. He says you are one of his top students."

"So I've heard." I said.

* * *

My ankle had healed up pretty fast. Madame Pomfrey gave me another day to rest, then I was back to school again. October turned into November, and the schoolwork was really piling up.

"Have any of you heard about the Polyjuice Potion?" Slughorn asked. Oh no. I have honestly had enough experience with the Polyjuice Potion, and I didn't want to revisit it.  
"The Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, Polyjuice Potion cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form. It was used many times in the events leading up to, and during, the Second Wizarding War (and possibly the First Wizarding War, although there are no documented instances of it)." Slughorn read from the book. "Today you will be making the Polyjuice Potion with your partner. Each of you will take the appearance of the other." _No! Me into Malfoy?_ Hell no! I am not going to be turned into Draco Malfoy! "And it will play a crucial part in your N.E.W.T grading this year." _Fine. I guess I have to._ "You will get one hour. On your marks, get set, go!" He said as the partners got up, and all went to get the ingredients.

I went over to Malfoy. Outraged, I sat down next to him. "Do we really have to do this?" I asked.

"Look, Madeleine. I'm not so happy about this either, and if you'll just get up and go get the stuff..."

"Uh, hello? Girl with broken ankle here?" I said.

"It's fixed, Madeleine." He sighed. Oh, yeah. It was.

"Fine. I'll get them." I said as I went to the cupboard to get the ingredients. I looked at the recipe.

1. 12 lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days  
2. 1 ounce of crude Antimony  
3. 4 leeches that have been "unsucculated"  
4. 16 scruples of fluxweed that was picked at full moon  
5. 3 drachms of pulverised Sal Ammoniac  
6. Pulverized blades of knotgrass  
7. 1 pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been "lunar extracted"  
8. Filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars  
9. Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang  
10. Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be (typically hair)

Meh, no biggie. Hermione made one of these potions in our second year, with my help. Malfoy helped me stir and add, and then we divided the potion into two flasks and then he pulled a hair from my head. I did the same to his blonde one.

"Hey! Careful Van Alen!"

"Whatever. Now put it in your potion, and take it."

"Fine, blood-traitor. Take my potion first."

"I'll show it to Slughorn first." I insisted. "Is this correct?" I asked him.

"It should be, Miss Van Alen. Take the potion now. Don't worry, since you've split the potion in two, it'll only last for the duration of this class."

"Okay..." I said as I pinched my nose and took the potion. It was disgusting! Nasty, vile! I suddenly took the form of Malfoy. I grew taller, which I liked, but a boy! And Malfoy, out of all the people in this class...

"Oh look, I'm Draco Malfoy! I like Pansy Parkinson!" I sung as I pranced around the room making kissy noises at the other students.

"Shut up, Van Alen!" He yelled.

"Oh, look! We're twins! Come on, I'll be Fred and you can be George!" I said as the whole room erupted into laughter. I was the first one to complete my potion, and the first one that everyone saw. "Come on, Malfoy! Take your potion! Be like me." I said.

"I insist that you take Miss Van Alen's potion, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn told him. The whole class was watching. You could've heard a pin drop in the room.

"Go back to work!" Malfoy shouted at everyone. They did as they were told.

"Take it, Malfoy. I did. Now look at how _handsome_ I am." I said as I stroked my (Draco's) blond hair and mimicked his smirk.

"Fine." He said as he gulped down the potion. "Yuck!" He said as he morphed into my body. "This is maddening!" He exclaimed furiously.

"I know, right? Your body is really just a pain to be in." I said.

* * *

The potion wore off before the end of class, as Slughorn had said, but Malfoy would still not except the fact that he had changed into the body of Madeleine Van Alen. I was caught off guard as I walked out of the class to be grabbed by none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"We need to talk." He said as he pulled me down a dark corridor where there was no light, and no people.

"You were so _beautiful!_ Pansy didn't compare to you, Malfoy!" I teased.

"Do you know how annoying you are, Van Alen! Just shut up already." He said.

"You didn't tell me to shut up when-"

"Quiet! Hogsmeade was a mistake. You, yourself admits that. I just don't understand why you are in bloody _Gryffindor_!" He said while we walked down the corridor.

"_Bloody_ Gryffindor? Please. Slytherin has more history of "blood" than Gryffindor. I bet that Hufflepuff has _no_ blood on their hands." I said.

"You don't even act like a Gryffindor." He scowled.

"Malfoy...You know, you are far more attractive when you smile." I complemented him.

"Off of topic, Van Alen." He muttered.

"Fine. The Sorting Hat told me that I was somehow _destined_ to be in Gryffindor. That I was brave and smart and loyal. But I didn't always act like a Gryffindor, and that I could choose between Slytherin if I wanted to." I explained.

"That happened six years ago. Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped.

"Because I'd knew that you'd be mad at me. That I didn't choose Slytherin to be with you. That I had chosen Gryffindor, your rival house."

"Well, of course I would've been mad! We could've kept our friendship, we could've been together."

"And thats what I wanted too. But after I found out about the history of Slytherin and about our families, I didn't think that was the right house for me."

"And all of these years that we've hated eachother...It was all for nothing. If you would've been in Slytherin..." He was mad now. I could tell it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I said as I ran to Gryffindor Tower.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 17

I stayed up all night thinking about him. Yes, it was really too much. But I think I understood why he was upset, I mean, if he had gotten to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin then I would be the same way. But I knew in my heart that the choice had been made. Finally my dreams took me over. They engulfed me in a cloud. The cloud turned grey...black now...storms...rain...

_When my sister, Victoria had been made a Gryffindor, our parents were angry, but they expected it. They disowned her when she had told them that she was going to set up a joke shop with the Weasley twins, then sent her to America for the summer. Victoria didn't care though, she liked travelling, and hated our parents anyway. Dakota was different. He worked for the Ministry, but had pledged himself to the Dark Lord. But me...well, I was different. My parents were mad of course, furious even. But most of all, they were surprised. How could their sweet, innocent girl be made a Gryffindor like her disappointment of a sister? _

_"Gryffindor! Gryffindor? That house is full of Blood Traitors, Mudbloods, and filthy half bloods!" My father bellowed._

_"We had wanted you to be in Slytherin, dear..." My mother's face fell._

_"But mother, I-"_

_"How could you disgrace your ancestors! The houses of Van Alen and Black are disappointed in you! You want to end up like your failure of a sister?"_

_"Father! It wasn't my choice! The Sorting Hat-"_

_"The Sorting Hat gave me a choice, Madeleine. Don't give me that rubbish." _

_"It insisted-"_

_"And do you think that I care what it insists? It was always expected of your sister, and now...she is no longer in one of us. You, have always had a bright mind, and you were always interested in the Dark Arts. We encouraged you, we helped you. We knew that you would continue the line of Slytherins in our family." My father told me._

_"Look. Maybe this is a good thing...I'-I'll spy on Potter. I want to. I'll spy on him for the Dark Lord."_

_"This is not a good thing! You are eleven years old, Madeleine." My mother insisted._

_"I'm old enough to make **my** own choices, mother." _

_"The Dark Lord will make his choice on the night that you turn of age. Until then, you are of no use to him."_

_"I want to father. I'll make my mark in the histories of Van Alen and Black. I'll make the Pure-blood families proud. I won't let this **opprotunity** go to waste. Potter will deserve what he gets. I'll make sure of it. He'll pay for destroying the future of the Wizard world."_

_"Fine. You are pardoned." He dismissed me._

_My mothers sobs were heard all throughout the Van Alen mansion. _

_"No! You can't let her do this for the Dark Lord, he is too dangerous! Lawrence! She's eleven!_

I awoke, gasping for air. Gasping for my life. What was that? That wasn't a dream...no, it was too familiar. It was a memory. A memory that I was _very_ familiar with. I was a traitor. I was going to have to betray my best friend. Harry Potter. Why did everyone care so much about Harry Potter? Yes, I had known about Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Alastor Moody during the Tri-Wizard Cup. Yes, I had known that Sirius was Harry's godfather before Third Year. I had known about Tom Riddle's Diary and the Basilisk. I had known everything. And I _hadn't _helped Harry when he needed to know those facts. I was a monster, and that dream was haunting me.

* * *

I put on my robes, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me, as always. It killed me to look at their faces now. Why had I agreed to lie, cheat, and deceive my friends? Because I had wanted to. At the time, I wasn't thinking. "Yes" I thought, for I was very interested in joining the Death Eaters. But I was only eleven. I didn't know any better! And my seventeenth birthday was just in February. Then...I would become, I would join the Dark Lord. But now...Now, I had learned to actually like my friends for who they are, not for what my parents wanted me to think of them. "The weasel has got no money, he's a Blood Traitor. Then there's his little girlfriend, the Mudblood. The Dark Lord needs Harry Potter, and I need you to retrieve the facts for me." My father said. Yes, Weasley was poor, but not in his heart. Hermione- she was the smartest witch I knew despite being muggle-born. And Harry was NOT like his father. He was kind, caring, and would die for any one of us.

"You don't look too well." Hermione informed me.

"I don't feel too well, Hermione." I told her.

Harry looked at me with his sparkling green eyes.

**I am a monster.**

"Eat some food, that always makes me feel better." Ron laughed. His cute freckles and matted, ginger hair.

**Yes, I was definitely a monster.**

"Here's some pumpkin juice." Harry handed me his cup.

**Stop looking at me!**

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well, Professor Binn's essay is due today, and...oh, look! Double D.A.D.A..." Hermione informed me while looking at our timetable.

**You're my best friends. Why did I have to agree to this? In two and a half months I'll betray you. Go away! Treat me like Malfoy!**

"I know. Well, I think we're doing the Cruciatus Curse today..." I said.

"Yeah, and he wants a three page essay on it..." Ron groaned.

And he was right.

"Today we will be learning about the Cruciatus Curse. The Cruciatus Curse (also known as the Torture Curse) is one of the three Unforgivable Curses of the wizarding world. It is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. This makes it popular among the Death Eaters for use on both fellow wizards and Muggles. Considering the fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim, it possibly stimulates pain receptors. Cursing another human with the Cruciatus Curse carries a punishment of a life sentence inAzkaban (unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse or for other defensible reasons). I will expect a three page essay on it by Friday. Failure to hand it in may end in _excruciating_ circumstances." He explained.

Excruciating circumstances? I knew Snape was harsh, but would he use the Cruciatus Curse on a student? Nahh...he was just trying to scare us, as usual. I had already had experience with this curse, because Mad-Eye Moody (Who was actually Barty Crouch Jr.) Had taught it to us in our Fourth Year to prepare Harry for the Tri-Wizard Cup. I had started to write.

_The Cruciatus Curse_

_By Madeleine Van Alen_

_November 26th, 1996._

_ The Cruciatus Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses and is used to torture the victim. It causes great pain and discomfort, and can lead to insanity. It was invented __during the middle ages by Dark witches who were about to be burned at the stake. They poured out their pain into creating the curse. It was not named "unforgivable" until 1717. __During the First Wizarding War, when Barty Crouch Sr. was in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he fought violence with violence, and legalised the three Unforgivable Curses for Aurors against theDeath Eaters in order to win the war. This was repealed once the war was over, as it was no longer necessary. However, in the 1994–1995 school year, Barty Crouch Jr. under the disguise of Alastor Moody, showed these three curses to his Fourth Year classes on spiders despite the Ministry's disapproval. To successfully perform this curse, the wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. For example, despite being furious with my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange for her murder of his godfather in 1996, Harry Potter was only able to cause her a brief moment of pain with the Cruciatus Curse because he used it in "righteous anger."_

My essay had been finished first, even before Hermione. I handed it to Snape, before feeling terrible for the mention of Harry's name. I knew for sure that my essay had deserved an 'O' or at least an 'E'. Snape's face changed from the usual expression of dismay, to a surprised face. A face of confusion.

"This is quite questioning work, Van Alen." He sneered.

"It's what I know about it, Sir." I smiled.

He handed it back with a giant 'A' on it. Acceptable! What?

"Sir..."

"What, Van Alen? Your essay is based on_ your experience._ Not the facts that I want. They're lies, Van Alen."

"No, they're not! You know-"

"Silence!" He shouted before my big mouth could reveal that he knew the same things that I did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not any of HP.

**Song for this chapter**: Over- Drake.

* * *

Chapter 18

Pansy Parkinson belongs in a dog kennel. Seriously. Being her damn partner in Transfiguration was hell. Turning a tea cosy into a hen was not easy, but even tougher when you had to do it with your worst enemy. In this case, it was Pansy. Only one more week till Christmas break. One more week. Just a week. Seven days.

"You're not doing it properly, Van Alen!" She whined.

"Oh puh-lease, Parkinson...Stop barking in my ear!"

"Shut up! Just transfigure it already!"

"Fine!" I yelled. I waved my wand across as the tea cosy transformed into a rooster.

"Thats a freaking rooster, Van Alen! You're going to make us fail!"

"Good. I'd rather lose grades _with you_ than on my own."

"Whatever, Van Alen. Your stupid remarks mean nothing to me." She sneered.

Surprisingly, I didn't kill her during that lesson. McGonagall would probably be happy if I did. I had still felt guilty being with my friends after that horrible dream. Because it wasn't a dream, it was a flashback. And that flashback was reality. As I went into the Great Hall for lunch with the trio, a brown owl dropped a letter down on my lap. I don't usually get mail from home, so this was very surprising to me.

"What does it say?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I don't know." I said unfolding the envelope. It had the Van Alen Crest stamped on it in wax, so I knew it had to have come from my family. Ugh...

* * *

_Dear, Madeleine._

_We haven't been writing to very often, I'm afraid. But this Christmas we would like to have the family Christmas party at our mansion. Please come home for the holidays. All of our friends and family will be there and we want you to be there. Do not go to the Weasley's this year. Or there will be very severe consequences. _

_-Elise and Lawrence Van Alen_

* * *

"Why can't they just say "love, mum and dad"?" Ron asked.

"Because they're big jerk-asses who can't stand my friends." I groaned. "I was really looking forward to spending time at your house this year..." I told Ron.

"It's okay, Madeleine...I'm sure mum'll send you the nice blazer she's knit for you. She know that you love purple." He smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. Thats very kind of her." I told him.

"What's it like? Those parties at your house." Harry asked.

"You don't wanna know. We haven't had any for a while since Victoria lived with us, but they were always very...interesting."

"That sucks." Hermione said.

"I know. I love Christmas at the Weasleys!" I said.

"Why don't you just come anyway?" Ginny asked.

"You heard their letter..."severe consequences..."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Probably transferring to Durmstrang. Or even worse...Beauxbatons." I told them.

"Ouch." Ginny cringed.

"Yeah. But they probably wouldn't anyway. Most of our family has gone to Hogwarts, but a few at Durmstrang." I wouldn't tell them that Draco had almost went to Durmstrang, but his mother had thought that the school was too far away.

"Don't they actually _teach _the Dark Arts at that school?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, unsure. "But I'd never choose another school over Hogwarts." I said.

The week passed by quickly, and before I knew it, Dumbledore had set up the fireplaces in the school with the Floo Network so we could get back to our families for Christmas.

"I'll miss you guys!" I said as I gave hugs to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Cho was there too, but I had ignored her. Cho Chang had hurt Harry immensely this year. She wouldn't even talk to Harry. I had other reasons to hate Cho, but a lot would fall under the category of "jealousy" if I had to discuss it with my friends. I gave a curt wave to her as I went into the fire and yelled out, "The Van Alen Residence!". Instantly, I was whisked away to my home in Wiltshire, near Malfoy Manor and other Pure-blood residences. I looked around. I was in our biggest family room, the one with the biggest fireplace and the one with the most magical artifacts and portraits.

* * *

"Miss Madeleine!" Squealed our surprised house elf, Finnwenn. "Master and Miss are out, Miss Madeleine." She bowed.

"Thanks, Finnwenn. Can you do me a favor and get me a glass of pumpkin juice?" I asked.

"Certainly, Miss." She said as she scurried off quickly. Unlike my parents, I had a decent amount of respect for the house elves, and I had even joined S.P.E.W, Hermione's organization for them. Where could my parents be? Weren't they expecting me?

Finnwenn returned with a full glass of deep-orange pumpkin juice. "Your drink, Miss." She bowed. She turned and was ready to do more housework, but I had stopped her.

"Finnwenn? Don't you want to talk to me? I haven't seen you in four months!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, Miss. Finnwenn didn't know that you required Finnwenn's presence."

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "What has father and mother been up to lately?" I asked.

"That is not Finnwenn's information to share. Master and Miss has told Finnwenn not to share it."

"Hmm...really?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Madeleine. It's is not Finnwenn's word to share."

"Fine. What have you been doing then?" I asked.

"Cleaning and cooking. Doing it is whatever Master tells Finnwenn to do, Miss." She explained.

"Are the Death Eaters involved? Is You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"Don't say the name, Miss. And again, Finnwenn wishes not to reveal what Master has told." She wouldn't budge.

"I didn't say the name..."

"Oh, but even well not saying the name frightens Finnwenn." She told me. Just then, I heard a bang and my parents appeared in front of me.

"Hello, dear." My mother said.

"Hello, Mum. Father." I nodded.

"Yes, Madeleine."

"We know you're upset, that you're not going to the Weasley's house, but guess what? Dakota is coming home for the holidays." She told me. Oh great, just another Death Eater at my house.

"As you know, we will be having the Christmas party here, this year. I expect you to be on your best behaviour, as all of _us_ will be there." What does _us _mean?

"Is You-Know-Who-" I started.

"The Dark Lord is not going to risk himself at the party, Madeleine." He explained. "He has other, more important things to do than come to a silly party."

"If it's so silly then why-"

"What would you know? Young Mr. Malfoy and Dakota have received their Dark Marks. They're going to announce it on the evening." He smiled. It was such a disgrace to have Lawrence Van Alen as my father.

"No!" I yelled. "I mean...I was going to as well...when the time comes..." I said.

"You turn of age in February, honey. I'll make sure that you're happy, dear." My mother comforted.

I didn't want to join. I was yelling 'No!' because I was scared. Not for Dakota, he would make a wonderful Death Eater. But for Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who I was utterly and uncontrollably in love with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Harry Potter.

**Song for this chapter**: Up All Night- Drake.

* * *

Chapter 19

Christmas came soon enough. The days leading up to it weren't too bad, I had received a purple sweater from Mrs. Weasley, fudge from Ron, A cage for my Pygmy Puff, Ronnie, from the twins, a little device from Hermione that was shaped like a matchbox. It said "iPod" on it and played music from two long cords. Ginny gave me a new quill and some books titled_ More Spell and their Meanings, Witches Academy, _and _Magic in America._ I gave Ginny a _Firebolt_ (She had really wanted one, and even though it had cost me a lot, she was worth it), Hermione some new dresses and robes from Twilfitt and Tattings, I gave Harry some food (Well he lived with Muggles- duh, he needed it), and I gave Ron a broom kit for his Cleansweep. My mother had given me an original Book of Spells from Borgin and Burkes, and father had given me a Hand of Glory, which allowed me to see light when others could not. They were all really happy, and so was I even though I wasn't with my true family at the Weasleys.

Finnwenn had made enough food to feed an army. She had stayed up all night and day to finish the great feast that was prepared to go on the table for our guests. She had also decorated our house in an icy-blue feel. My mother had requested that she put away the "Christmas" themed stuff and settled for a more "Winter Wonderland" feel. As cold as it felt, the Mansion looked beautiful. I was dressed in a cool blue and gold dress which matched the decor that Finnwenn put up in the house.

"The guests will be arriving soon, dear. Please greet them as they apparate or use Floo to come in." My mother asked me.

"Ugh...fine." I groaned. What am I supposed to do? Be all cheerful and happy when Death Eaters are stepping in my house! I lounged on the black dragon-skin sofa until the first wizard apparated in front of me. Avery.

"Welcome." I said as I curtsied.

His cold face nodded at mine. A few minutes later, the Carrows came together. Those were some of the scariest Death Eaters. Well, next to my father of course. I was never afraid of Death Eaters, just of the Dark Lord himself. They would never think to hurt Lawrence Van Alen's daughter, they all knew that even though I was in Gryffindor, I was going to help defeat Harry Potter, and aid Voldemort immensely.

"Amycus and Alecto, welcome to the Van Alen Mansion."' I curtsied once again.

Alecto smirked at me. "Nice to see you, Madeleine." She said with a cackle. Ugh, creepy much?

Nott came in next, then Crabbe, Goyle, Gibbon, Rookwood, and many others. I was finally pleased to see the face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Nice to see you, Madeleine."

"Is Draco coming?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. Why wouldn't he?" She replied.

"I'm so sorry about Lucius." I told her.

"I-I don't know what to do, Madeleine...Draco...Draco is-"

"I know. I promise, Narcissa. He'll be safe."

"Really?...Y-You'll help him?" She stammered.

"Draco trusts me." I told her.

"S-...Severus has vowed to do the same..."

"Snape? He's not trustworthy!" I exclaimed.

"That's what Bellatrix said too...But I know that he'll..." She was almost crying now.

"Well, consider this. If Snape fails, I'll do it. And...and...you won't need a bond...b-because," I was almost crying now...just like Narcissa was starting to break down. "I love him." I told her.

"W-with Draco?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes...I've despised him for the last six years...but I don't know, he's changed." I said.

"Madeleine, I trust you. I'll know he's safe." She confided as she went to join the others.

Then Selwyn, Macnair, Royle, Yaxley, and Wilkes came. I couldn't keep track of how many times I had to freaking curtsey! About forty Death Eaters were here now, but there was no sign of Draco.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." I said as one of my favourite cousins came through the fireplace.

"Nice to see you out and about, Madeleine." She said. Bellatrix had an abstract personality. I hated her for killing Sirius, but she has always been one of my favourites. Her loyalty to the Dark Lord for staying in Askaban for all of those years was unbelievable. Yes, she was definitely mad. Yes, she was against the Order, and therefore against Harry. But she was still family. And still one of my favourite relatives.

"Likewise." I said as I greeted more people.

Oh no. Who could I see coming through the fireplace next? Henry Mucliber. Henry _freaking_ Mucliber stepped through the fireplace. He was eighteen, and a _huge_ pain in the ass. Always bickering with me like a giant prat! And a Death Eater too, none the less.

"Hello, _Madeleine." _Henry said as his mother and father came out after him.

"Henry." I replied with a nod. He was the most disgusting, vile creature I have ever set my eyes on.

"What?" He barked. "No one to protect you?" He taunted, stating the relationship that Draco and I had almost six years ago.

"Shut up, Mucliber." I said. He finally just gave up as he sauntered away.

Twenty minutes had past, and still, there was no sign of Draco Malfoy. I sat on the sofa once again, trying to figure out the little device that Hermione had given me for Christmas. It was really odd, with a touch-like dial and buttons that said 'menu', and arrows pointing in directions. I was about to give up, when I heard another 'bang' and looked up to see the stormy-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Draco." I said. There was nobody around but us, the rest had either gone off with mother, or had gone down to the lair with father.

He pulled me into a hug. "Happy Christmas, Madeleine."

"Happy Christmas." I whispered into his ear.

Suddenly, Henry came up from behind us.

"Well, well, well...A Gryffindor and a Slytherin...This is quite unheard of." Henry teased.

"Shut up, Mucliber." Draco said as we came out of our embrace.

"I'd like to see you try and make me." He smirked.

"Stop it, guys." I said before any wands were pulled out.

"I agree with your girlfriend, Malfoy. Before you lose your rights as a Death Eater..."

I slapped Henry across the face. Hard. "Shut up before I blast you into oblivion." I threatened as Henry walked away fast to the other Death Eaters.

Draco looked stunned. "Well, what do you think I would've done? Let him shout at us the whole evening? Please, I'm Madeleine Van Alen." I smirked.

"So...about 'girlfriend'?" He asked me.

"Girlfriend? " I joked. This was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP.

**Song of the Chapter: ** Runaway (Let's Have a Toast) by Kanye West.

Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever for the reviews.  
Re: Martina Malfoy Lestrange: Please don't kill you're computer because of me.

* * *

Chapter 20

"So what have you been doing lately, Madeleine?" Henry asked me as we were eating dinner.

"Nothing much. School is school." I replied slowly.

"I remember Hogwarts very clearly. Too bad the last teacher I had was that crazy Lupin. One of the Order too, I reckon." Henry Mucliber explained to the rest of our company as they sniggered and cackled along with him.

Draco Malfoy sat next to me, clearly getting angrier by the second as he had to watch Henry talk about himself. Usually that was up to Draco, but as soon as Henry Mucliber got in the picture, there was no room for Malfoy.

"Do you remember the days when the only thing that got in our way of fighting was Henry Mucliber?" I whispered to Draco under my breath.

"And how he would try to hex you?" He whispered back.

"Only to make Victoria angry. 'Kota didn't give a shit for either one of us." I said.

My mother spoke up. "Madeleine, do you have something that you wish to share?" She asked. Henry stopped mid-bite while he was chewing on his steak. Bleh.

"Um...Yeah. Draco and I were just talking about...joining the Dark Lord next year, weren't we?" I nudged him.

"Y-Yeah..." He stammered. Then Bellatrix stood up.

"Draco, my nephew. You haven't announced the great news?"

"Oh...yes, Aunt Bellatrix...I have gotten my Dark Mark." He said.

Henry's steak fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. I wasn't shocked. I had already heard it from my parents.

"And dear, Dakota has gotten the Mark too, haven't you?" Bellatrix grinned.

"Yes, I have. And I plan to help him overthrow the Ministry as soon as possible." He smirked. Oh gawd...my horrible influence of a brother.

The Death Eaters all clapped in agreement.

"What is Madeleine's decision?" Yaxley asked. Everyone was silent, waiting for my response. My mother spoke after a minute (which seemed like an hour) or silence.

"Madeleine, dear, it is not polite to keep our guests waiting..." She said.

"Uh...Well...for those of you who don't know...I am Voldemort's spy for Harry Potter." The guests gasped. "I'm in Gryffindor, but in my First year, I vowed to help the Dark Lord with...with Potter. I'll get my Dark Mark in February, when I'll turn of age. Until then, I think that the Dark Lord has no use of me, and I will continue to collect knowledge for him as I wish." I replied. I would think that the Death Eaters would start to hex me left and right, but instead they smiled. Some even clapped. My father smiled proudly. I didn't know if this was a good thing, but I was certainly astounded by Draco Malfoy's reaction.

"I-...I thought you were always with...with them..."

"Well, you were wrong. If you remember clearly, the Sorting Hat told me that I could choose between the two, and I chose Gryffindor." I whispered back.

"I should've told you about my Mark..."

"I've wanted one for a long time...But my mother wouldn't let me until I was of age..."

"W-...Why weren't you surprised when I announced that I was...a-"

"Death Eater? I knew three days ago. My parents had told me. I understood."

"You weren't mad?"

"Of course I was. It all made sense..."

Henry interrupted us once again. "Stop whispering, you love birds!" He glowered.

Luckily, Mucliber's father silenced him, but I knew better than to offend Death Eaters. The dinner continued on as the Death Eaters talked and discussed tactics and missions that they were assigned to. I was very surprised that the Dark Lord himself didn't show up after all of this.

"All of those years in Askaban were worth it, for him. I was his most loyal servant, his most trustworthy follower." Bellatrix bragged.

"And certainly you were, but just look at Barty Crouch. He murdered his father then murdered himself. He was a true follower, sitting with Potter every day, having to teach that brat about the Dark Arts. And Potter believed him!" Another Death Eater said.

"He turned Draco into a ferret! And I hated Crouch on the contrary." I spoke.

"It is expected that a young child as yourself wouldn't understand the works of Mr. Crouch." He answered.

"Fine." I spoke again. "But Snape. How do you feel about him? He's always with Dumbledore, and didn't even bother to come here! His loyalty lies with Dumbledore, not the Dark Lord! None of you know that Severus Snape was teaching Harry Potter Occlumency last year! Or that he-"

"Enough!" Bellowed my father.

But a Death Eater questioned me, despite my father's wishes. "Is that true, Madeleine?" It was Amycus.

"Of course! I'm in Gryffindor House! I've been to the Weasleys, and I've seen everything!"

"The Dark Lord needs to be informed of such information..." Bellatrix grinned. "Maybe it's time-"

"No!" My mother protested. "She can make her own choices in two months, Bellatrix."

They sneered. "Time is precious, Elise."

I had just realized what I had done. I had betrayed my friends...but if I didn't do this, I would betray my family. I couldn't make a decision. Why would they make me choose between the people I love and my friends...who I had also loved dearly.

"Well according to the Ministry, she's still a child. And I'm still her mother." My mother responded.

"Well why doesn't the Dark Lord choose for himself? If he needs young Madeleine here, then she'll gladly give her services to him." Bellatrix grinned.

No. I wouldn't _gladly_ give myself to the Dark Lord. I'd rather sign a life contract with the Devil.

Dinner continued on without any other talk about me. "Why isin't Professor Snape here, father?" I asked him.

"Severus wishes to stay with _Dumbledore_ at Hogwarts. He means nothing to us at this point." My father answered.

"But he must mean something to the Dark Lord! Why would he let Snape continue to serve?" I asked.

"That is not your business, but the Dark Lord's." He told me.

"I don't trust him!" Bellatrix shouted loudly.

"Bellatrix! He swore that he would protect Draco! If that's what-"

"Silence." My father bellowed as the two sisters sank into their seats. "Enough talk of Severus. Yes, we assume he has sided with Dumbledore. But in trusting the Dark Lord, Severus is with us. Harry Potter will die, and we will reign."

* * *

That was all that was said. Dinner passed quickly, and before I knew it, people were chatting up a storm in the grand living area.

"Hey...um, Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go upstairs? I've had it with Henry and his stupid voice."

He smirked. "Fine."

We headed upstairs. There were so many rooms, and so many dangerous ones at that. I took him to mine, not intending anything. Just to talk. He paused at the many pictures and trinkets on my dresser. I sat on my canopy bed, staring into the moonlight. After a while, he sat next to me, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Can I see it?" I asked, cutting the silence.

"What?"

"Your mark." I said. He pulled up his sleeve. The Mark was a tattoo of a snake and a skull, somehow, I found it nice-looking. But it was the mark of death. The mark that people feared. "I think it looks good on you." I said.

"It's meaning?" He asked.

"No...the design. I've always wanted one..."

"A Dark Mark?"

"No! A tattoo. I guess I'll be getting one in February..."

He sneered. "What?" I asked.

"You don't want to."

"I thought you were for it. To take revenge for your father. For Lucius."

"No. If I don't kill...Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Does it have something to do with you skipping all of those classes?" I asked.

"Maybe. It's none of your concern."

"Look..." I tried to say. "You saw what happened at dinner. I'm forced into this as well. You can trust me." I grabbed his left hand, and touched the Mark. A shiver ran through my body. "...Does it have something to do with you...with you going into the Room of Requirement all the time?" I asked.

"..." He didn't answer for a while, then finally spoke. "Yes."

"Well? You know about me? What about you? I have to betray my friends...My best friends. All for my stupid stinking family."

"I...I- I have to kill...kill- D- Dumbledore." He stammered. He tried not to say it, I could tell in his eyes.

"That's terrible, Draco... I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Because...because it's not your fault. I know what'll happen if you don't...If you don't listen to Voldemort..."

"Don't say the name."

"You shouldn't be afraid of the- Wait! Get back on subject."

"Fine...You know then...T- They'll kill us." He stammered.

"You're right. They'll kill us. Painfully. And not even our families will be able to stop him."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN**: Even though it's _my_ birthday today...I decided to give all of you another gift from me- Chapter 21! And I uploaded Chapter 20 for Miss Martina Malfoy Lestrange today. Yes, I don't want you to break your computer. Then you won't be able to read my stories anymore. You want romance? Well here's plenty of it.

**Song of the Chapter: **Riot- Three Days Grace

* * *

Chapter 21

I leaned against Draco's shoulder. He understood me now. Finally. Finally we could be alone. Away from everyone. Away from the madness that encircled every day that we spent together. It was different from always trying to find out another way to hate eachother. How could I ever hate him? Apart from the negativeness that encircled Harry Potter and Malfoy, he and I were...somehow attracted to each other. Like magnets.

"Do you think we could be together?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked me.

"In life. You know, a Slytherin and a _Gryffindor._"

"I don't know, Madeleine..."

"I don't either. That's why I'm asking you." I smiled.

He changed the subject. "Maybe we should head downstairs. Our parents might be wondering where we-"

"Shh..." I said. Hearing the footsteps coming down the hallway. The door creaked open.

"Well well, having a little fun in here, are we?" The voice of Henry Mucliber flooded throughout my ears.

"Get out of my room." I said.

"Who's going to make me? Your little Slytherin _boyfriend_?" He taunted.

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "_Expelliarmus!" _He shouted as Mucliber was pushed back by an invisible force into my periwinkle-blue wall.

"Draco! No!" I cried.

Mucliber got up, steadied himself, then said, "You're going to pay for that, Malfoy...Want a duel? Take this outside." Mucliber threatened.

Before he could he a hold of his wand, I shouted, "_Accio Wand!"_ as Henry's wand rushed into my hand. "Get out Mucliber. Whatever happens between Draco and I is none. Of. Your. Business." I threatened. And I meant it. Henry Mucliber has no right to just barge into my room and kill my moment with Malfoy. It wasn't fair, and it was all his fault. Damn asshole.

Mucliber backed up. "Oh no, it's the mighty Madeleine Van Alen! What am I going to do?" He mocked.

"Well seeing that you don't have your lousy excuse for a wand...you're going to do...Nothing." I said.

"Fine. Give me back my wand, and I'll leave."

"I don't trust you."

"Give it back...or you'll pay later."

"Continue like that...and you'll pay now!" I yelled. Malfoy, clearly taken back from my outbursts, smirked. His familiar, comforting smirk came back, and that was all that I needed.

"Shut up." Henry challenged.

"Look, I don't want anyone to get hurt, so lets go downstairs, and I'll give you back your bloody wand.

"Fine." He said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Henry Mucliber ruined my time with Malfoy. We were going to...to learn about each other until he sauntered over to us. What in the name of Merlin was he thinking? He's an arsehole. From the day we met, till now, we've hated every minute together. On the contrary, Malfoy and I didn't really get the chance to hate eachother, Henry Mucliber was always in the way.

"Here." I said as I handed him his wand.

"You know, you are really something, Madeleine."

"Thank you, Henry." I said sarcastically.

"You really shouldn't be with Malfoy. You can do so much better."

"It's...It's not your opinion on what I do or don't do with Malfoy."

"Well, just saying...I am a far worthier candidate." He whispered to me in a sexy voice.

"Sod off, Mucliber! You're a pig!" I yelled.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your possible-"

"I would never, ever, date someone as ruthless, as disgusting, as pigheaded as you!" I yelled.

"Well." He brushed his shoulder. "Malfoy doesn't seem like much. He never really was." He retorted as he walked away.

I looked at Malfoy, his angelic features intensified in the firelight. _"Malfoy doesn't seem like much. He never really was." _Mucliber's words sang in my head. No. He was wrong. Draco Malfoy is a far better man than Henry Mucliber. He always has been, even when I thought that he was a prat himself. In theory, Malfoy and I must've always loved eachother. We were best friends before Hogwarts. Something more, even. Was I playing along for the Death Eaters? Maybe. But I swore to protect Draco, and I must. I'd die for him, I really would. And then we'd be back to Hogwarts. Acting.

"Don't let him get to you." Malfoy told me.

"Ahem. If I remember correctly, I was trying to separate you two from killing eachother inside my bedroom." I stated.

"I was only trying to keep him from hurting you." He said. That was so sweet. A month ago, I wouldn't have believed that bullshit. But now...now was different. I believed him totally. Entirely.

"I know. And thanks. Before, I always had this feeling that _you_ were going to kill me. But now I think it's more like Mucliber."

"But it was always Mucliber. You know that." He replied before flashing me one of his signature smirks.

"Yeah, I should know that. You're right." I told him.

"You're admitting to _me, _that _I'm _right?" He asked with a skeptical look.

"Well, you've changed." I countered.

"How?" He said.

"You love me."

"I've always...I've always _loved you_, Madeleine."

Then, for the first time, _I_ kissed him. Because that was what my heart was telling me to do, not what someone else was. He was perfect, in every aspect. And I loved him. Not just the good parts about him, but the bad too. Because when you love someone, you love them for everything they are, both the good and the bad.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. 

**AN**: Okay, so I uploaded another story just recently, called Innocence- A Harry Potter Prequel. It's about Tom's life in the orphanage and Hogwarts. It's in the eyes of my OC, Ella, but switches back to Tom. So check out that too, I promise it's good. Enjoy Chapter 22! Sorry if it's a bit short, but now that I'm back to school...well, it's rather time consuming to be writing on FanFiction. 

**Song of the Chapter**:  Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace.

-AshleyRoseSparrow

* * *

Chapter 22

"Bye, mother." I bade my mother goodbye as I boarded the Hogwarts Express. It's familiar red colour was comforting to me, like the smell of Draco's hair. School was not going to be easy, especially in the next few months.

"Goodbye, darling." She said. My father hadn't bothered to come say farewell, and I didn't exactly know why. Draco stood beside me, and shook my mother's hand.

"I'll take care of her, Mrs. Van Alen." He reassured like a gentleman. Well, there's a first for everything.

We entered the train together, my fellow classmates staring me down. I felt like I could hear what they were thinking almost. _What's Van Alen doing with Malfoy? What's Malfoy doing with Madeleine? Don't they hate eachother? _

"I think you'd better be off to the prefect's compartment..." I told him.

"Only to receive my duties. See you later, Van Alen." He told me. And so it was again. Hiding the fact that I couldn't go an hour without thinking about him. A minute without thinking about him. Maybe even seconds.

"Ta ta, Malfoy..." I said with plenty of sarcasm. I walked down the aisle, finally spotting my favourite trio's compartment.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Madeleine!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling me into a big hug.

"Maddie!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione! I've missed you all so much!"

"How was it?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"The party." Harry replied for him.

"Oh, yeah...that..." I said.

"Sorry that you couldn't come to the Burrow. Mum prepared a twenty five pound turkey!" Ron exclaimed.

I winced. Not being at the Burrow was awful. I loved it there, and I would've loved to have some of Mrs. Weasley's famed turkey.

"Ronald, surely Madeleine doesn't want to hear about the Burrow, for the sake of Merlin, she's been at her house for the last week!" Hermione exclaimed.

"My house? You make it sound like a bad thing..." I said.

"Sorry...well I thought you hated it there..." Hermione blushed.

"I do...but it's okay I guess..." I said as I recalled the night of the Christmas party.

"Lee told me that he'd seen you and Malfoy walking on the Express together..." Ron quickly said at random.

"Draco doesn't matter anymore." I lied.

"What? But you _hate _Draco Malfoy." Hermione protested.

"He's always skipping class, he always tries to rat us out, his dad's a _Death Eater_-" Harry continued.

"So is mine." I said before storming out of the damn compartment. Why did I agree to myself to tell them that I was okay with Malfoy? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me. Now where else would I go. Oh, yeah, I forgot, Luna is always welcoming, seeing as though I can't even sit with my god damn boyfriend. I went over to Luna's compartment, where she was sitting with Neville.

"Hello, Madeleine." She said, reading a recent issue of the Quibbler.

"Hi, Luna, Neville." I said.

"How was your holiday?" She asked cheerfully.

"Great. Yours?" I asked.

"Wonderful."

"Good." Neville replied.

"That's nice. I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts though. It's like my home away from home."

"That's quite interesting, Madeleine."

"I'm happy to be back too." Neville said as we continued to ride to Hogwarts talking with a nice, continuous banter. So much for my "best" friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP.

**AN**: Thank you reviewers! I hope you checked out my other story on Tom Riddle- Innocence: A Harry Potter Prequel. I won't continue if I don't get enough reviews. I hope it's not a lost cause. 

**Song of the Chapter: **Forever- Drake.

* * *

Chapter 23

At dinner, my three besties didn't even want to talk to me. I felt like shit. Why when you tell the truth (or at least most of it), you get in deeper shit than when you kept the truth from them? It's terrible. I thought that if I told them the truth, that they would understand. But, no, they didn't get it. There was no sympathy for Madeleine Van Alen when she becomes okay with Draco Malfoy. I sat away from them, with Neville. Not that it helped, Neville usually sat near the trio anyway.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked me.

"Nothing." I said while picking on my roast beef.

"Well, if you need anything..."

"I'm sure, Nev. I'm fine." I reassured.

"Okay. If that's what you say." He said while continuing to eat his dinner.

Hermione wouldn't talk to me. And we were roommates for crying out loud! But now, it didn't matter. My best friend wouldn't talk to me, or look at me! So I decided to go to Ginny's dorm. She would understand. Or at least I hope she'll understand.

I knocked on the door. "Ginny?"

"Who is it!" She called from the other side of the door.

"It's Madeleine."

"Oh, hey!" She said delightfully as she opened the door. "So how was your holiday?" She asked.

"Fine. I'm sure it was better at yours though."

"Actually no...Bellatrix Lestrange and Yaxley invaded. Bellatrix set fire to the Burrow..." Ginny's bright smile faded.

"What? Ron didn't tell me about this! I could've...I could've...But Bellatrix was at my house..."

"It was the day after. You couldn't have known...It's not your fault, Madeleine." She told me. "Mum and dad put it out quickly, no one was harmed."

"That's good...If someone was hurt...I...I'd-"

"It's okay, Madeleine...don't worry..."

"Okay." I said as I pulled Ginny into a hug. How could Ron, Harry, and Hermione not have told me about the Burrow? This was outrageous! Bella was my family member. She was a Black. Ginny should've just said _"One of your Death Eater cousins set fire to the Burrow. But whatever, it's okay, cause you're one of us." _And she was right. I did feel bad about this. First killing Sirius. Now trying to hurt the Weasleys. It was Harry, for even going to the Burrow, yes. But it was also me. I should've asked them to stay...I could've prevented this somehow. Somehow.

"Ginny...I-" Wait. Should I tell her about Draco? After all that's been said? No. I couldn't. She'd be even more betrayed if I told her that I didn't hate Draco Malfoy anymore. That we were friends. That we were...that he was my boyfriend. That I loved him. I trusted Ginny, entirely. But now...now was not the time. I would tell Ginny when this died down. Of course...the trio would probably tell her. But I hoped they wouldn't. I really hoped that they would definitely not tell her. At. All.

I hugged her goodnight, then went back to my dorm. Hermione was already asleep. My bed was made, it's red and golden colours that reflected my Gryffindor personality. But I didn't feel like a Gryffindor at all. I felt worse than a Slytherin. I felt like I was a Death Eater. A real one. And I would be. It didn't make any sense. But I did have one idea. Just one. It might reveal all that I was doing, all that I was betraying to the Dark Lord, or it might help me, in more ways than one. I might be able to play for the right side, to help my friends rather than to deceive them. No, I couldn't tell Dumbledore...but I could tell someone. Someone I knew that I didn't trust entirely. But if it was worth my friends, I would take it.

There was one person that I think could help me.

That person was Severus Snape.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 24

I was worried. Afraid. And anxious. Snape was the only person I could think of that might, and just _might_ be able to help me. Everyone was wary of which side he was playing for, and frankly, I'm pretty sure that he's not going to tell me anything. Draco, on the other hand, is pushed into this by his parents, as am I. But he is already changed- made into a Death Eater. I still have a choice, though it may be a small one, to help Dumbledore and my friends instead. And that's what I want to do. Even if it does involve putting my life on the line.

I walked down the hall to Snape's new D.A.D.A office. He had just put on the finishing touches on his room- dirty, dusty, (and creepy) things that I don't even know. I knocked on his office door. I waited a few seconds, then was replied.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

I knew that he would never let me in if "Van Alen." was to be replied. So instead I mimicked Malfoy. Smart. _Not._

"Uh...Malfoy, _Sir."_ I replied.

He opened the door and gave me a scowl. "You aren't Mr. Malfoy, _Van Alen." _He spat.

"I know. I just had to get your damn attention." I smiled.

His eyes showed anger. "How dare you talk to a teacher that way..." He muttered.

"Wait!" I protested as he tried to close the door. "I need to- I came to talk to you." I tried to say.

"What, you insolent child?" he snapped.

"Look...Professor...I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot here, I just wanted to-...to ask you a question. I- In a sense...I guess I'm asking for help." I confessed.

He showed no sign of helpfulness. I didn't expect him to want to help me. I hated him from the moment I started at Hogwarts. He hated me as I continued to follow the "Golden Trio". He hated my father. My father, who killed his father for not giving him information. For being a muggle. I didn't blame Snape for hating me, he usually hated Gryffindors anyway. But I guess he hated me more because of Lawrence Van Alen.

"Fine." He said as I entered the room. Surprising...

"Professor...I...I need you to tell me the truth." I stammered. I let out a sigh, then continued. "Are...Are you helping Dumbledore...or the Dark Lord?" I asked. His black eyes stared into my blue ones and the spoke.

"Do not ask me questions that I will not reveal." He stopped and got up. "Get out." Was his final answer.

"Wait- It's just that I'm..." I didn't know why I was telling Snape this- if I said it wrong, he would tell the Dark Lord, then kill me. I didn't care. I wanted to help my friends at all costs. "I...I don't want to become a Death Eater." I revealed.

He let out a sigh, then spoke. "It's not about what _you _want, you selfish girl. If you've sworn to secrecy...keep it." He said as the door flung open. I didn't need a second longer to know that I wasn't welcome in Severus Snape's office. But it was just the response that I was expecting. He wasn't going to let a single peep out. I thought that Snape would understand, but that was probably just because of my family. My dreadful, hateful family.

I went back to the common room- I laid out on the golden and scarlet couch and stared. What was I going to do? I love Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Wait- stop thinking about him- it's my friends that need the help. Harry told me something yesterday about getting Slughorn's memory. What did that have to do with killing Voldemort? No- that wasn't the thought that I needed either. I needed a way to keep Gryffindor- and somehow please the Dark Lord. False information was not a good idea- seeing that Voldemort is the best Legilimens known to the wizarding world. But if I could give the correct information- and somehow defeat him in the end- Then we could- _Malfoy and I_- finally be happy.

* * *

After a short night of sleep, I realized that I had slept on the Gryffindor couch in the common room. Ugh. I went back to my room, tried to change without waking Hermione, then went back downstairs. I waited until my house-mates came through into the room. Harry came down like he always did, with his brown hair rustled and crooked glasses. Ron looked sleepy (as usual).

"Hey guys." I stifled a yawn.

"Good morning, Madeleine." Harry greeted.

"Uh...mornin'." Ron muttered.

Hermione ran down the stairs. "Oh, Madeleine, you had me so worried! I'm sorry for not understanding you! I'm sorry! When you didn't come back until one in the morning, of course I thought that you were mad at me and that you just tried to tell the truth and that we weren't very good friends for not believing you and that you ran away because you hated me and that not even Ginny understood you and that-"

"Stop." I cut her off her rambling. "It's fine." I said. "I slept in the common room."

"You shouldn't have! If you came back I would've-...I was going to look for you, you know. But then I thought that it was probably me who upset you. It was all of us really." She said, giving Ron a nudge in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Maddie. I just thought that maybe you went over to...to _them._" He accused.

"Of course I wouldn't! I thought that you trusted me!" I yelled. But I couldn't overdo it, because I didn't want to bring up Bellatrix and the Burrow.

"We do!" He stammered. "I...I'm sorry, Maddie." Ron apologized innocently.

"Madeleine..." Harry tried to say. "I trust you. If you just don't want to fight and bicker with the prat- I mean...Malfoy...then so be it. That doesn't mean that your any different. You've been my friend since I first came to Hogwarts...And you still are. And most of all..._I didn't mean to mention your father._" Harry said.

I loved Harry's words, especially the part about him loving me like a sister. Harry always knew the right thing to say, it really was a pity that Snape hated him for so much. Harry might look like James Potter, but all the professors say that he has all the qualities of his mother, Lily Evans Potter. The one who sacrificed her life for Harry so that he could live.

"Thanks Harry. You too Ron. And 'Mione- you didn't need to worry, I was fine. And I wasn't mad at you. You're like my true family. Molly and Arthur are the parents I never had. I could never be that angry at you." I told them.

I just hoped that they wouldn't kill me for trying to help them. Trying to stay on the right side.

Dumbledore's Army will live on. Even if that means we will lose some members.

* * *

**AN**: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. As some of you may have noticed, I changed my Pen name from AshleyRoseSparrow- to Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy. _And_ I've posted two new short stories- _Harry Potter and the Facebook Request_ and _Harry Potter Pick Up Lines and Yo Mama Jokes._

-xoxo, Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy [AshleyRoseSparrow]


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter _or _Robert Frost's works of art.

* * *

Chapter 25

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

_The Road Not Taken  
Robert Frost, 1916_

* * *

I slept well that night. For now, I felt...neutral. Whole. But I'm still torn between two friends. Two sides. Darkness...and Light. And that wasn't even the whole story. I had told my friends that I was simply _neutral _with Draco, friends maybe. But not in _love._ Love was another thing altogether. Why did this have to be?

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were normal again. Apart from the fact that they still loathed Draco, for everything he was.

"Madeleine, are you going to come to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...I think I might have a cold...I haven't been feeling well." I said. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't feeling all that great, though I wasn't _that _sick, as sick as I told Harry. I just wanted to get rid of them. Maybe spend a day with Draco. We haven't been able to see eachother since we came back to Hogwarts, and frankly, I actually craved him by now.

"Oh, okay. Well...I'll bring you back a Chocolate Frog then." He smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. You always know how to cheer me up." I said as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"But Maddie, you have to come! We were going to go to Zonko's and get some stuff to get the Slytherins with!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's okay, Ron...I'll take that chance another day." I replied.

"Well..." Hermione shot me a look. "You _have _been acting weird lately. Maybe you just need a day to relax." She told me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I went back to eating my breakfast. I looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was nowhere in sight.

I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. There was no point in staying. I needed to find Draco. He hadn't been eating, and he wasn't at most of his classes. That worried me. I mean, what if he was hurt, what if he needed help? And I knew where he probably was...The Room of Requirement. I turned off the way to the Gryffindor tower, and headed to the Seventh Floor corridor, to the Room. I did what was needed to get in. _I need to find Draco. I need to find Draco. I need to find Draco. _I thought as I walked by what I thought was supposed to be where the room was, three times. I was surprised when I finally saw the door on the third try. Draco wouldn't have made it so easy to get in...

I walked through the room. It was different than when we had used it for the DA. It was now cluttered in everything from junk to jewels.

"Draco?" I whispered.

Something moved. _Clunk._

"Draco?" I asked, a little loudly. This time, I was replied.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out from the other side of the shelves. I took out my wand. If this wasn't Draco...

I heard footsteps come towards me, and braced myself for a Death Eater...or worse. A monster even. Instead, I saw the pale-grey eyes of Malfoy.

"Ah! It's you." I yelled.

"You scared the living hell out of me, Madeleine!" He yelled in a scolding voice. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" He asked.

"Well..." I started. "Maybe I wanted to stay here and help...you." I blushed.

"Look. It's too dangerous. If they find us here...Dumbledore..."

I put a finger to his lips. "They won't. I haven't been able to see you lately. You hardly ever come to meals...and," I touched his face with my own hand. "You don't look...your best...Why won't you just-"

"Madeleine. Please. Just stay out of this. I know...I know I trust you, you're in the same situation as me...but, it has to be done by me. I've already told you...I- I have to kill him. Dumbledore." He tried to explain.

I thought about if for a second, then walked over to a big brown cabinet that looked like Draco was working on. "A vanishing cabinet...interesting." I wondered.

"It'll be too much, for you. Too much to risk. Your duty is more...more important. You deliver information to..._him,_ and you are rewarded. Or punished. I don't want to see you dead because of me." He explained.

"I don't care. If you die because you can't get the Death Eaters here and kill Dumbledore...then I don't know if I can...I'd...I wouldn't be able to help the Dark Lord. Let me help you, Draco..."

"Madeleine...I-" He tried to say. And then, without thinking, I kissed him. I leaned in and let all my emotions flow. How I loved him. How I didn't want him to die. How I thought that we could help eachother. How much I wanted him. How I loved our friendship, and our hatred. And he kissed me back. But this time, it wasn't an embrace, or even out of "I love you, Draco." This one was because I needed to _prove _how much I deserved him. He kissed me back, with just as much, maybe more passion. Our lips moulded together, a same pattern that went on. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. And not in a bad way, but in a good way. Like how one minute with him seemed like forever.

I looked at his once blue-grey eyes. They were of a more drowned colour, like he hadn't been able to sleep. Like he was stressed, unable to live. Still- he was handsome, gorgeous, to me. "I don't care what you say." I told him. "I love you. And I'll help you. Because I won't lose you. Ever." I made my final stand.

"I don't want to lose you either." His arms were around me, embracing me in his tight, yet protecting grasp.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

I took the path...the one that was grassy...and wanted wear.

I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.

* * *

**AN **: Thanks for your kind reviews! Did you check out Innocence: A Harry Potter Prequel, My Harry Potter Pick Up Lines and Yo Mama Jokes, and my facebook parody, Harry Potter and the Facebook Request? Love you guys!

-Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy [AshleyRoseSparrow]


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP.

**AN**: Thanks reviewers! You are awesome for reading this. It started out as a shameful piece of crap.

**Song of the chapter: **Bad Romance

* * *

Chapter 26

I helped Draco throughout the week, fixing the vanishing cabinet. _Reparo _wouldn't do it. We had to find all different kinds of spells just to mend each part of the damn cabinet! I had to sneak out of some classes, but not enough that the trio would expect anything. Then came the bad news. Since there was a risk of getting attacked and threatened outside of Hogwarts, Dumbledore thought it would be best if there were no more Hogsmeade trips. The time spent with Draco was great. But there would be a lot less time with him from now on. I would miss those days.

"I know that you didn't mean to." I said.

"Do what?" He asked. We were alone on a friday night, in the Room of Requirement as always, trying to repair the cabinet.

"You know...hurt Katie Bell." I said.

"Look. I-" He started.

"I know, Draco. It was meant for Dumbledore. The trio and I were...uh, spying on you when you were in Borgin and Burkes during the summer. I... I'm sorry. But Harry was curious, as usual." I admitted, giving him my cute puppy-dog eyes.

"I knew it..." He muttered.

"Draco...I think...I think that you're not the one to do it." I told him.

He turned around to face me. "Do what?" He asked.

"Kill him. Dumbledore." I told him.

"Why? I...I have to...he'll kill my mum...and my family's name...it'll be disgraced. My father...he's already in Askaban. I can't let him hurt anyone else." Draco explained with a sullen face.

"Draco...It's not that...It's just, well...I don't think that you could do it...face to face." I told him.

"You don't understand." He snapped. "You. Mum. Everyone I care about will be dead. Even father will be killed when he gets out! I need to!" He yelled.

I paused for a while. Trying to take in all that he said. "I'm sorry, Draco." I told him. I was. What would I do if my whole family, as terrible as they were, were killed. By none other than their "Master". Lord Voldemort.

"...I shouldn't have yelled at you." He told me with a regretful expression.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel. To choose between your humanity- all that's good in you, and the murderous, disgusting ways that he treats people. He kills them, you know."

"Kills who?" Draco asked.

"He kills muggles. For fun. And I know that they're annoying, and selfish, but they are still people, like you...and me."

"He kills everyone. If not literally...he kills their lives."

* * *

Weeks passed. My birthday was in two weeks time, and I was very scared. Not scared about getting it, but scared of my decisions, and how they'd effect my friends, and those around me. What I'd give to drop this life, become something else, with no worries, carefree. Harry, Hermione and I had just finished our fourth period, and were now heading back to the Gryffindor tower. I took a turn and went to the library for some new books. _The History of Goblin Wars in the Sixteenth Century._ I read from the title of a book. Were there any books that were actually cool in here?

"Hi, Neville." I said as I spotted him from behind the Herbology section.

"Oh, h- hey, Madeleine." He replied.

"Have any good recommendations?" I asked.

"Oh, well...I'm into Herbology, but theres always the charm books." He added.

"How about...something Dark?" I asked.

"D- D- Dark?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, just some history maybe. I just want to be careful and aware of what the Death Eaters are pushing these days. You know, cause of poor Katie there." I lied. I really just wanted some books on Dark magic because I needed to know and _learn _more if I wanted to fight. With or against them.

"Uh...w- well, you can always get a Restricted Section p- pass from P- Professor Slughorn." He replied. _Slughorn just might...if it's for Potions..._

* * *

As I walked down the corridor, I heard water in the distance. What the hell? Then there was a crash. A fall. I ran towards the bathroom. The boys bathroom. There was another crash. And another ray of light. Why would someone duel in the boys bathroom?

"_Crucio!"_ A voice shouted. What! An Unforgivable Curse? I took out my wand and went in. Myrtle was screaming.

"Please! Don't!" She wailed as she ran out the door to fetch a teacher. Oh god. What was wrong? Was it a Death Eater...a monster...? I was too worried to assert the situation. I ran in, and hid in different places, moving around as they came closer, and farther. The footsteps were running, crashing, ducking...Who were they?

"_Expelliarmus!" _Another voice shouted.

I saw a rush of swift, dark hair.

"_Protego._" I said, using a protective spell. Though it would not help with the killing curse, at least it would protect me a bit.

Suddenly, a pipe was struck and water was spurting everywhere. I was soaked. Then, I heard a voice that was all too familiar. I couldn't believe my ears.

I hid and ran as by auburn hair caught the boy's gaze.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Harry's voice yelled. The other boy dropped to the floor. I came out of hiding , and ran out to them. My heart was beating fast. Was Harry hurt? Who was the other boy? Adrenaline was soaring through me. I have never been more...more bewildered, in my life. "No-" Harry continued.

"Madeleine!" Harry exclaimed as he saw me.

I didn't even hear his voice. All I cared about, at that very second, was the blood gushing out of his body. Not Harry's, but Draco's. Draco Malfoy. Draco was lying on the floor, his blood mixing with the water. His eyes lay staring at the ceiling, the gashes in his body were too much to see.

"Draco..." I knelt down beside him. I put my hand on his heart, it was still beating. Then I kissed him, out of rash decision. What should I do? I panicked. "Draco, please...please don't die...I- I love you...please." I pleaded. "Harry! What did you do?" I screamed at him.

"I...I don't know..." He knelt down beside me. Suddenly, Snape came rushing through the doors.

He immediately knelt down beside me and Harry, and muttered something that sounded like _Vulnera Sanentur. _The blood flowed back to Draco's body, and his face returned back to it's colour.

"Get out." Snape ordered Harry and I. I wanted to stay, to comfort him. But right now, I had to listen to Snape, and I was wondering why Harry would use this...the spell that was in the Half-Blood Prince's book. The spell that said _For Use On Enemies. _The one that would've killed Draco if Snape hadn't come in time.

Harry and I ran out immediately. I could barely look at him. Finally, he spoke. I didn't want to hear his petty little voice...What he did to Draco was too much...

"Madeleine...I didn't mean to...He tried-"

"Whatever, Harry. No more excuses. You could've walked out...he...he's-"

"And like _you _have the right to talk! You kissed him! You _kissed_ him, Madeleine!" Harry yelled.

"I kissed him...because I love him! I love him, and I won't hide it from you any more! He's more sensitive than you think, Harry!" I screamed.

"You never told us...That's why you said that you were _friends..._That you didn't want to fight! You were always lovers! You lied!" He yelled back.

"We weren't lovers until Christmas! But guess what, Harry? I've always loved him inside. You almost killed him. You...You could've..." Then I started to cry. I cried and cried until I felt that I had no tears left.

Harry looked at me. "Madeleine...I didn't mean it like-"

"Shut up, Harry!" I yelled. "I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!" I shouted. And I didn't. I ran to the Hospital Wing, and since they wouldn't let me in...I slept outside, with just my robe to cover me. I would wait forever to see his face. What Harry did...What my best friend did...It was too much to handle. Harry and Draco had always loathed eachother, but why try to _kill? _That was too much...Even for Draco.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP. That is the glorious work of JK Rowling.

**AN **: Thank you (once again) reviewers!  
I don't wanna sound like a nag- but please check out my Tom Riddle fic- Innocence: A Harry Potter Prequel- I uploaded Chapter Eight of that last night.  
Now, back to _this _story.

**Song to be a-listening to**: Electric Chaptel.

* * *

Chapter 27

My heart fluttered when I saw Draco's eyes open. He looked just so...so weak. It's one thing to see Draco Malfoy cry. But it's quite another to see him spread out on the floor, sliced by an 'invisible' sword multiple times, and by none other than my so called best friend- that I might have even liked in third year- Harry Potter. I don't know why I kissed his bloody, hurt mouth. Or why I did it in front of Harry. But it was on instinct...a force I couldn't control.

"Hey." I said, leaning over the white hospital bed. Yeah Madame Pomfrey, I'm in the Hospital Wing before breakfast! Take that!

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Visiting."

"What happened, Madeleine? I knew you were there...it had to be you."

"It's fine. You didn't die or anything. Myrtle got Snape, Snape saved you, and...and I ended my friendship with Harry, so I could choose you. _Plus_...if you died, I would've probably _killed_ Harry."

He paused for a second, to take in everything that I had said. "The Dark Lord wouldn't like that...if you killed Harry Potter." He muttered.

I laughed. Being here, in the Hospital Wing, nearly killed, and all he could think about was the Dark Lord's approval? Please. Like I'd care less. I don't even call him the freaking "Dark Lord" to myself. He's Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, which he hates ferociously.

"Yeah, well...I guess he'd have to deal with it." I sighed. "You know, maybe...maybe you're right. I need a change. Not all Gryffindors are good, I guess. Maybe...maybe it'll be best for me. For us, if...if I change."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know. I want to...I don't want to kill muggles and Mudbloods. But I can see what...what Voldemort wants now. Maybe it's best for us...For our fates, if we just...go with the flow. Listen to our families. I don't...I don't know, Draco." I tried to explain, but couldn't put it into words.

"What-"

"I mean that...Look, it's the truth. Voldemort's going to take over the Ministry any day now...when he's stronger. We'll be at his dispense. Your father...Lucius, you'll see him again. I promise. But in order to make sure that happens...just, just...lets do it."

"What? Do what?" He asked, totally confused.

"Become Death Eaters. But when Harry, when Harry tries, or maybe even kills him, he'll forgive us...I never told you this, but...Harry loved me. We were in love, in our third and fourth year. It was hell, but I'd kissed him. Just once. Harry is a lost soul, somehow connected to Voldemort. But us, we _have _no choice. We have to do this, or...or they'll kill _us. _You know that already. And it might be sick to watch innocent witches and wizards die on our behalf, but...in the end, we'll be fine. And when this is over, we can start over."

"Okay. I thought this was because of Harry."

"It is. I hate him. I told him that I never wanted to see him again."

"Is that true though?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. He's the only one that can kill Voldemort. I don't think I hate him as much as I said I did. I just hated him for hurting you." I told Draco. "I'm on your side now. I don't want to go looking for ways to kill the Dark Lord with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Madeleine. I don't want you to die." He told me.

"I don't want you to either, Draco. That's why I'm not going back there."

"Where? Going back..."

"To Gryffindor. They can kiss my ass."

"But that's your house- you can't just-"

"I meant my so called "_friends_" Draco." I laughed.

* * *

In no less than a week, I would get my Dark Mark. I have only met the Dark Lord three times, and all were frightening. The first, when I was just two years old, he stroked my cheek and spoke something in Parseltongue. "Future" He said.

The second time, my father did not hold me, and he wouldn't let me cower behind my mother either. I was eleven. I was scolded for not being in Slytherin, like the rest of my family, and Voldemort assured me by telling me that I could fulfill his wishes by collecting secrets from within.

The third time, was last year, when I was in the Department of Mysteries. I saw him, he locked eyes with me, and seeped into my mind. "Don't disappoint me." He said.

The fourth time, would be very soon. Draco would be there, as would all of the others. Of course it would be painful, it's the freaking Dark Mark. It hurts me to even see Draco's, to see him wince in pain at the touch. And don't get me started on Henry. Henry would be there too, and would laugh at the sight of me.

But somehow, I wasn't afraid. My Occlumency was fairly strong now, but I wasn't confident in my choice. I still loved Harry, Ron, and Hermione...deep down. But this was my future, my present. Not my past. Harry didn't mean much now, he would probably kill me, shun me, when he found out that I was to become a Death Eater. But Draco would always accept me for who I was, for we had similar fates. Similar choices. Similar sacrifices.

My parents would honor me. Higher than Dakota even. Higher than most. I was brave, I must admit, that I was in Gryffindor for my bravery. But as for loyal, sincere, and a good heart...Good riddance was more like it. Slytherin was where I belonged, with the "evil, cunning snakes" as Ron had called it. And he was right. Absolutely right. Hermione...I reflected on her now. My best friend. She would just hex me to oblivion now. I had no "best friend" at the moment. Draco was my everything. My hopes, my future, my desire, my love.

Harry shot me a look in Transfiguration Monday morning. I hadn't bothered to come out of Draco's reach during Sunday, and I wouldn't see anyone else. I ignored it, as I did with any other Gryffindor's looks. Yeah, Harry probably told the whole school that I kissed Draco Malfoy.

"Madeleine!" Hermione called from behind me.

"What!" I snapped. Get away from me. I'm only going to hurt you in the end, _'Mione._

"Madeleine...please...let Harry talk to you..." She pleaded.

"Why doesn't he just come and tell me himself?" I asked, and as if on cue, Harry appeared behind her.

"Can we...please, Madeleine." He asked me, with his glossy green eyes. Ugh...fine...But I didn't want to make it seem like I wanted to suddenly be friends with him again. He took me behind a large pillar in the hallway, and grabbed my shoulders.

"What are you doing!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry." He said as he let go.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about. I. Love. Draco. End of story. If you want to tell the whole student body, go ahead. But as a _former _friend, Harry, let me tell you something. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to kill anyone. No matter what people tell you...I'm a _Gryffindor._ I'll always be." I said as I stormed off to the next class. I left him dumbstruck, befuddled.

I was then cornered by Ron in Potions, shit. Why did everyone have to ask questions? I made my own decisions. I'm _making _my own decisions.

"What's wrong with you, Maddie! You don't talk to us, you ignore Harry, and you hang out with Draco _bloody_ Malfoy all the time! You hated him!" He exclaimed. The whole class was staring now, including Snape. And for once, he didn't interject.

"You know, Weasley, I've had it! Harry didn't need to do the things that he did, and if you won't except me for the way I bloody am, then don't!" I finished as I sat down next to Blaise Zabini, my "temporary" potions partner since Malfoy was still injured.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've changed, Madeleine Van Alen! You've changed like nothing I've seen before! You're not the girl I knew!" She yelled at me...In front of all the Gryffindors (who gave me suspicious looks) and the Slytherins (who were smirking).

"Fine." I said as I grabbed my books and stormed out of the class. Snape could care less, in fact, he was happy that the Van Alen girl had finally broken the friendship between "Potter" "Weasel" and "Know-it-all Girl".


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**AN: **This chappy is _super _sad! Tear Jerker Warning!

_Okay, maybe it's not that bad, but it is pretty sad.  
_And please don't think that this is the end- cause it's not! There will be plenty more of Draco, Madeleine, and out favourite trio in later chapters. As for now, well...enjoy!

**Song of the Chapter:** ...None.

* * *

Chapter 28

The pain was intolerable. I couldn't feel the inside of my left wrist at all. He muttered something in Parseltongue. The pain...Now I knew exactly what Draco was going though. Something worse. We were in a room, lined up with all of the Death Eaters. Draco was forced to watch. But I could see that the look in his eyes was...was paining him. It hurt both of us.

"Now, tell me, since you are of age, Miss Van Alen...Where is Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord asked. He more like hissed, not asked. It was in fact, a bit weird.

"H- Hogwarts." I tried to say.

"Hogwarts...what?"

"Hogwarts...Master." I said.

"Good. What should I know...?" He pondered. "Ah, does Harry know where my horcruxes are?" He asked me.

"..." I didn't know what to say.

"Answer me..." He commanded.

"Yes." It was true. Harry had told me everything after Slughorn apparently spilled the beans to him when he visited Aragog's funeral a couple of weeks ago.

"And has he destroyed any?" He snapped.

"The diary...He destroyed your diary, in the Second year. And a ring...a ring..." I stammered.

"Don't show weakness. This is your future. Get up." He told me, as I walked over to Draco. I held his arm tightly, the sight of this appealed the Dark Lord immensely. "Love. Is it?" He suspected. His Legilimency ran straight through Draco. But not me, I was a fair Occlumensist. "_Love_ is not real. Power...now Power is what makes us stronger, Malfoy." He stared at him.

"My Lord." I requested to speak.

"Van Alen..." He hissed.

"May I ask of you something." He didn't reply, he just turned around, where I gazed into his blood red, power-thirsty eyes. "I would like to assist Draco in the assassination of Albus Dumbledore." I asked.

"I admire your bloodlust, Madeleine." He said as this was the very first time I had ever heard him call my name. "But this...is Draco's task. You'll have many more opportunities, little _Gryffindor._" He hissed.

"Yes, My Lord." I replied. The tattoo was beautiful, I must admit. But it wasn't me...it wasn't me. I didn't know what I was doing. Death Eaters. Voldemort. _Dumbledore_. Gryffindor. It didn't fit into place.

* * *

When I got back from break, I knew right away that something was wrong. I wore long sleeves now, even on weekends, and wouldn't show anyone the tattoo of death unless it was Malfoy. I didn't hang out with the other Slytherins, or any Gryffindors. I sat in the library, with Luna mostly, just reading. Life was boring. Ron had the pleasure of snogging Lavender Brown these days, Gryffindor prevailed against Slytherin, and even Malfoy didn't care, something I wasn't used to.

Hermione was pissed at the sight of Lavender and Ron, Harry didn't seem too interested. _Yeah _I thought, _Life sucks for me too._

"I think it's almost finished." Draco told me, one evening that we were working on the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"I think so too. Did the bird come back from Borgin's?" I asked.

"Yes, and...Mr. Borgin proved that it works. He killed it." He told me as I bent over to look at the bloody, white dove that lay helplessly in the cabinet.

"Or something." I said.

"Do...Do you think that he'll be pleased?" Draco asked me.

"Pleased with what? This? Pleased, maybe. But not impressed...The Dark Lord is _never _impressed." I told him.

"Well, you know what I mean." He told me.

"Look...Draco."

"Yes, Madeleine." He answered.

"I know you. You won't do it." I admitted.

"Do what?" He exclaimed.

"Kill Dumbledore." I responded.

"Oh, enough of this nonsense! I have to! Don't you understand!" He raved.

"Of course I do. But I don't think you have it in you, if I must say." I told him.

"If you're on the line...If mum's on the line...I'll do it."

"Fine. But I _did _offer to do it for you." I told Draco.

"And what? The Dark Lord responded with a _no." _He snapped.

* * *

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. There was only one more week of school...and I didn't know what I would do. The date was set. And now...now was the time. Draco and I planned it perfectly. We conjured the Dark Mark over Hogwarts.

_"Morsmordre." _I whispered as the clouds gave way to a big, eerie shape that filled up the entire night sky. It all happened so quickly.

Dumbledore and Harry flew back to the Astronomy Tower just minutes after I had spoken the Dark Lord's spell of darkness. Draco and I burst through the doors.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Draco shouted as he disarmed Dumbledore.

"Ah, Draco...You are not a killer..." Dumbledore spoke.

"You don't understand!" I sobbed quietly.

"But yes, I do, young Madeleine."

Draco's hand was shaking...He wasn't a killer! He wasn't...He...He wasn't...

"Just do it, Draco." I cried some more. I really didn't want Draco to kill Dumbledore! I loved them both! Dumbledore was the only one that could help the wizarding world...But then again, we would all die if Draco didn't kill him. All of us. Me, mother, his mother...

"But, may I ask..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How did you do it?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet." Draco snapped. "The other one's at Borgin and Burkes."

"Interesting..." Dumbledore pondered.

"And the necklace! That was meant for you too!" He snapped again.

"I suppose the mead was too?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're so...s- so sorry Dumbledore..." I sobbed.

"A genius idea, I must admit..." He thought again. How could he be so close to death but not care about dying?

Then, the doors burst open again, and the familiar squeal of Bellatrix was heard.

"My two favourites!" She squealed. "Draco and Madeleine!"

The rest were led by Snape...I could smell the rancid stench of Fenrir Greyback, the horrifying werewolf.

"Nice to see you, Amycus...and you've brought Alecto here too...charming." He said as he smiled.

"Do you think your jokes will help you when you're lying on your death bed?" Alecto smirked.

"Jokes? No...no, these are manners." Dumbledore replied.

"Kill him." Bellatrix demanded.

"Draco..." I tried to say.

He struggled to say the words...did not succeed. After a while, I was just going to say the words and get it done with. But then, out of all the things that could've happened, Snape stepped up.

"Severus...please..."

_"Avarda Kedavra!" _Snape yelled as a ray of green light shot out of his wand, killing Dumbledore. He flew off the tower...He was gone.

Seconds after he died, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Tonks stepped through the door, firing curses left and right. The Death Eaters fought back with the Unforgivables...and so did Draco and I.

"_Crucio!" _I yelled at an auror. Wait...what did I just do? I grabbed Draco's wrist and ran with Snape.

He looked at me in disbelief. I looked back at Snape in utter uncertainty.

"So- you- _huff_, killed him." I tried to say as we ran.

"Well- _huff_, Draco-" Snape tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah...W- Where are we going?"

"Follow." Snape ordered.

And the thing that I dreaded most...happened. Harry ran towards Snape and yelled,

"_Sectumsempra!"_ I heard him yell.

Snape blocked the curse and muttered something under his breath. Draco beckoned for me to continue to run to the portkey hidden in the Forbidden Forest, but I wouldn't leave Snape's side. I had to...I had to listen to what Harry had to say. Or at least, to apologize. He was there, Harry was there, under the telescope in the Tower the whole time. He saw everything from underneath his invisibility cloak. And from that moment, I had regretted all the things that I had done beforehand. Harry...

"How dare you use my own spell against me?" Snape yelled at him. I ran, back next to Snape...Harry looked at me with disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"Madeleine..." He tried to say.

"Harry..." I started to cry. "Harry, I'm so sorry...I never meant for this to happen..." I told him.

He ignored me, and turned to face Snape again. He was weak, lying on the ground. Bellatrix shouted in the distance.

"Yes, Harry...I am the _Half Blood Prince._" Snape admitted before grabbing my wrist and heading off.

"Sorry" I mouthed to Harry as I continued off.

Bellatrix tried to use the Cruciatus curse against Harry, but Snape caught her.

"The boy is for the Dark Lord, _Bellatrix_." He snapped. She rolled her eyes and cackled.

"I'm _sorry_." I said again. And this time, it was for myself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**AN**: Yep, last chapter was a sad one, but I hope that ya'll like Chapter 29 more! Sorry that it's a bit short though, you know how limited time is. It can nip you in the butt! Thanks to the reviewers! Yeah: I'm nagging again- but please read Innocence too, I have great plans for both of these stories! And I'm regularly updating Harry Potter and the Facebook Request as well. So, here we are, on with the show! 

**Song of the Chapter: **Ministry of Magic- Snape Vs. Snape. [Actually, Ministry of Magic has a lot of good songs.] Thanks to Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever cause she got me started on Wizard Wrock!

-xoxo, Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy. 

* * *

Chapter 29

"Are...Are you okay, Draco?" I asked him as well sat in the living area of Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah...I guess. Do you think-"

"No, Draco. He will be equally pleased of Snape. And us. We _were _the ones who fixed the vanishing cabinet..." I reassured him.

"The _Dark Lord _does not care about that. He wanted _me _to do Dumbledore's bidding. And now..."

"Now, we're all saved. You should be happy that Snape did your job." I gave him a quick hug. His platinum blonde hair was ruffled...He didn't look himself. He was...he was different. I could tell. But then again, weren't we all?

"Where's mother?" Draco asked me.

"She's fine. Mine are too..."

"What will he think of us?" Draco asked me. And to tell you the truth, I didn't have a _clue _what Voldemort was going to do. He could torture us, punish us...But he wouldn't kill us. I knew that for sure. He would make us do more important missions...He would make us work harder.

"Stop asking me that, Malfoy." I snapped, calling him by his surname like I did for the past five years. Then, for no apparent reason, I felt angry. I couldn't do my N.E.W.T testing now, because McGonagall would make sure that Draco and I were sent to Askaban or something crazy like that. But truly, I did want to go back to Hogwarts. I missed it...And I had always wanted to complete my seventh year with my friends and become an Auror. But now, that chance was gone. My future was gone.

"Sorry...I guess I just..." I apologized to him.

"It's fine." He put a hand on my cheek, and brushed it slowly. "You're...you're so beautiful, Van Alen. I don't know...I don't want to see you get hurt because of this."

"I won't, Draco. This is our destiny. Bad or good. It just makes me think...when we're older...when all of this is over. I won't make my children do anything like this. It won't happen. I don't care if I die because of it." I told him.

"I know."

"But the problem is...you don't. You don't know if Voldemort will prevail in the end...or if he'll be defeated. And if this continues on...I _won't _let my children become like me. I won't do it. Even if..."

"Just stop." He stopped me. "Stop worrying about the future. You have me. You have everything." He reassured.

"Except for freedom...and trust. And choice. Choice is what I want." I told him.

Then, the familiar cackling of Bellatrix echoed through the halls as she came up to us. She looked even crazier than usual, and as much as I liked her, Bella wasn't a...a _regular _witch. She was just weird. Plain and simple.

"Ah...My two darlings!" She shrieked as she tousled our hair. "The Dark Lord is pleased...very pleased... But Draco, I _was _quite disappointed when _you _weren't the one to kill the bastard!"

"I know, Aunt..." He scowled.

"Don't scowl, Draco." She snapped. Then she turned to me. "Oh, Madeleine...My second cousin's daughter. Proud daughter of Lawrence Van Alen!" She cackled some more. "You _did _do an amazing job by helping Draco. How did it feel to _betray _the Potter boy? Ha!"

"Well..." I tried to explain through Bellatrix's screaming laughter. "I...I didn't have to betray them because I was never really _with _them...right?" I lied to her.

"Hahaha! There's my Madeleine!" She laughed as she ran throughout the Manor and left.

Draco rolled his eyes. Snape took a seat across from us. Now what? I didn't want to talk to that lying, cheating piece of-  
_~Hello, head voice here? You are a lying piece of shit too, Madeleine. You betrayed your friends...~  
_Shut up! You know that I would take their side any day when they need my help! This is secret and I would-  
_~Puh-lease, Maddie. You're stuck between a rock and a "hard spot".~_

"Hello, Draco. Miss Van Alen." He nodded in my direction.

"You lying, little-"

"That is _not _the way that you're supposed to speak to your teachers, Van Alen." He told me. If I could just get my hands on him I'd-

"What she means, Professor, is that she doesn't understand what is happening and would like to know more." Draco spoke.

As Snape was about to speak, I interjected. "Actually, _no, Sir. _I was merely responding to the murder at _your _hands. And that it was _Draco's _damn job and you weren't supposed to take it! And you lied! You lied to me, you wouldn't help me! You wouldn't even tell me what you were going to d-"

"Please, _Van Alen. _Control yourself." He told me. "Draco simply was taking too much time in ridding Dumbledore, so I simply got the job done. I didn't see you stepping up to do the Dark Lord's bidding." He scowled at me.

"Well I didn't do it because the Dark Lord specifically told me not to! I was going to! I'd do anything for Draco!" I shouted at Snape. Then I stormed out of the living room, hoping to find Narcissa or Lucius. Someone. But I was not going to stay here and listen to that little snake's words.

_~You're a little snake, yourself, Madeleine.~  
_Shut up, you bitch._  
~You don't get it, do you? I'm _you, _remember?~  
_Well I am a bitch, get over it.

I wandered over to some of the other rooms, finally nestling into another green and sliver themed living space. I laid down on the Chesterfield sofa, there was nothing more I could do. I glanced at my tattoo again. _This isin't you, Maddie. I told myself. But it was. It was the new me, and I had to deal with it for the rest of my god-damned life. After a while, I saw my mother appear beside me via Floo. _

"Hello, dear." She glanced at me.

"Mother." I responded.

"I heard that you did well on the Dark Lord's behalf, Madeleine. I am very proud of you."

"Yeah, whatever." I scowled.

"What is it, honey?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just...I wanted to finish my education at Hogwarts, that's all." I told her.

"Well, why aren't you in the other room with Professor Snape, and Draco?"

"I don't want to see Snape right now." I simply told her.

"Well, Draco...You know, Narcissa tells me that he fancies you." She told me.

"Yeah, well. We're _together _if you haven't noticed." I told her.

"Oh, baby! I knew that you two would be the perfect match! And you aren't related really...I mean, just look at the Parkinson family...A pity really. Cousins having to marry each other. Most of their fine, pure blood turning into Squibs..." She droned.

"Just stop, mum. I'm not in the mood." I snapped.

"Oh, fine, dear. Is cousin Bellatrix here yet?" My mother asked.

"Yes, Elise. I was just having a chat with her before you arrived." The sound of my father echoed behind me.

"Hello, father." I greeted.

"I happy to say that our second daughter didn't turn out to be a blood traitor like our...first." He scowled. How dare he talk about Victoria that way?

I would rather be a blood traitor than what I am now. A monster.  
_~Right you are, Madeleine.~  
_Stop trying to make me feel worse than I already am.  
_~I'm you, remember?~_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Harry Potter.

**AN**: Chapter 30 is here! Thanks for all the support, without my reviewers, I would be nothing. Seriously, nothing.  
I'm open to suggestions and character add-ons for the following chapters, 31- 39. [Consider it like beta-ing]

**Song to be a-listening to: **Rolling in the Deep- Adele.

* * *

Chapter 30

I woke up to the horrible sound of Bellatrix's cackling. Ugh... I quickly dressed in a cute, casual minidress, and slipped the dark cloak on top. As I ascended down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of my brother, Dakota. He was looking just like himself, in a suit, with his usual "Pain-in-the-ass-and-I-don't-care" look. Well, you see, he isn't really my brother. My father's cousin is a "Squib", so my father didn't think that Dakota would learn any magic with "That piece of trash I call a cousin." So he took him in, when 'Kota was only a youngster. No wonder we didn't get along, we were _hardly _related.

So that settles it. My sister is _not _called family anymore. She is disgraced among all of us for being "A stupid little Blood-traitor". And that leaves me. The one who was a Gryffindor, none the less. I was the only true Van Alen child left. The only one that they were truly proud of. I actually felt a bit sorry for my sister. She stuck to her beliefs...the way I should have. But I didn't. I may not be a Blood-traitor, but I was a traitor none the less.

Did I mention that as soon as Dumbledore was killed, Voldemort slowly took over the Ministry? And all of this just happened in the last three days! He killed Scrimagour. And now, he was the official unnamed Minister of Magic. What really ticked me off was how he let Umbridge stay. In my opinion, she was a stupid, preppy, little bitch who was power-hungry. And she tortured me, in my fifth year. Sure, I backtalked, and threw things at her, and cursed her, but hey, she's Umbridge, and if there was one person that I could kill, it would be her. The positive side to this, is that Lucius was free, and so were a bunch of other Death Eaters, so at least Draco was a bit more happy.

"Hello, Dakota." I greeted with a smirk.

"Good morning, dear sister." He replied as we descended the stairs.

As I walked into the large living room, I was caught by two hands around my waist. As I looked back to see who my capturer was, I realized that it was only Draco. His pale grey eyes gazed into my green-blue ones. The familiar feeling was overwhelming, but I knew that he would always be there for me, no matter what. I loved him...and to think that I wasted all of those years hating the boy that would become my destiny...

"Hello, Draco." I smiled.

"Good morning, Madeleine. Father's here today." He whispered into my ear.

"I know. It's wonderful. Can you let go of me, my handsome capturer?" I asked.

"Only if you-"

"I have received word from the Dark Lord." Lucius Malfoy informed the large group of Death Eaters in the room. "He would like us to...lets say, go on a little excursion tonight." Lucius beamed. He wanted to prove the Dark Lord that he wasn't worthless, I could see that. And he wasn't. Lucius Malfoy was always kind to me, even when I didn't return the favour. All of those summers here, at Malfoy Manor, I stuck in one of the many guest rooms, pondering my escape. I could also tell that Lucius was aware of...Draco and I, and was clearly surprised. Of course, it always appeared as though we had hated eachother, which we had.

Bellatrix laughed some more. Evilly. Very evilly. "What may that be, Lucius?" She asked.

"There appears to be some large gathering of wizards at...the Burrow." He announced. Gathering...the Burrow? Oh no...it was Bill and Fleur's wedding...Ron and Ginny had told me about this quite some time ago. But if there were a large gathering of wizards, wouldn't that make it hard to...defeat?

"That Weasley pigsty?" Bellatrix asked. "It'll be an honour to get rid of those-"

"When do we depart?" Narcissa asked her hudsband.

"Tonight. 8:00. It appears that Bellatrix here, along with Yaxley and Fenrir Greyback, know of the whereabouts of this dwelling. Along with Miss Van Alen, and her brother." He told the murder-hungry eyes of the killers.

"Mr. Malfoy," I interjected. "Wouldn't it be quite difficult to, lets say, rid of these...wizards? If there was a large gathering there..., it would be quite tough." I told them.

"The Dark Lord would not have asked of us to do something that we would fail, Miss Van Alen. We will succeed...And if there is anyone important, that you happen to come across, don't kill them. The Dark Lord will have fun at their expense. That is all." He finished.

Lucius beckoned for his son. Draco quietly left me, and went over to his father, where he was clearly welcoming his son back, yet explaining, or lecturing Draco on _something. _I didn't quite make it out, but it was most likely...me. The way Lucius looked at me during his..."speech". It was like Lucius didn't trust me, that the Dark Lord was making a mistake by allowing me to serve him.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked him after he received the talk from his father.

"Nothing." He snapped. "He was just...concerned."

"About what?" I asked.

"About...about us." Draco told me.

"Whatever, Draco. He's your father. Of course he'd be concerned if you were in love." I told him as I walked away to join my mother.

There was not much that I could do between now, and tonight. I had a chance. One chance, to see my friends. I would not kill anyone that didn't pose as a threat. Actually, I didn't think that I _could _kill an innocent person. I wouldn't be able to say the words, or to feel the words of _Avarda Kedavra._

* * *

I apparated to the Burrow with Draco and Lucius. I held their hands as I used apparation to get me to the Burrow. Bellatrix took Narcissa and my father, as Dakota took my mother and Alecto Carrow. The rest got there with Fenrir and Yaxley. As my head started to focus again, I took out my wand and put my mask on. I caught sight of a girl with strikingly red hair, that was probably Ginny. Wait- there, I spotted Hermione, in a ruby red dress, running to find Ron and Harry.

"_Protego." _I said, as I took off the shiny, Death Eater mask. "Hermione!" I yelled. Draco rebounded a spell for me, then, in a cloud of darkness, Draco disappeared. "No! Draco!" I yelled. What happened to him? I couldn't lose him now!

I dodged a "_crucio", _and quickly jumped over a fallen body. There was chaos everywhere! I couldn't even think straight!

Hermione yelled as she took Ron's and Harry's hands. Oh, shit, she was going to apparate! I couldn't lose them now! How terrible it would be if I turned out to be as traitorous as I am now... Quickly, I jumped and grabbed hold of Harry's leg, as were were swivelled into Hermione's mind.

* * *

I came out of my dizziness to face an angry looking Hermione, a frightened Ron, and a murderous Harry, all pointing their wands at me. Then, they looked around, and put their wands away. I looked at my surroundings...a muggle city. I had only been here a few times in my life...all of them for absolutely necessary reasons.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped. Harry pulled my wrist as they led me to an abandoned alleyway.

"You betrayed us!" Ron said, clearly, ready to kill me. I took my wand out. Shit, another reason for them to believe that it was true.

"No...no, please!" I tried to explain.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled as my wand was shot right out of my trembling hand.

"I heard you! You led them there! You- little-" Hermione pushed me.

"Ow! Hermione-!" I protested.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. "Let her speak. I saw her...I saw her and Draco...and right before she left, she looked into my eyes and truly apologized. Just...give her a chance. We aren't like them, Hermione."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Look...Harry, I never meant for this to happen...it was all a mistake." I told him, now crying. "I loved Draco...And You-Know-Who...he was going to kill him...I couldn't-" I started to weep again. It was too much.

"Keep talking!" Ron snapped.

"I was always on your side. I was always with D- Dumbledore...I would _die_ for Dumbledore's Army, but not by the hand of the Dark Lord. I'm stuck...even...even now, I don't know what to do." I rolled up my left sleeve, to reveal the Dark Mark. They all gasped in fright, and surprise. "He marked me." I told them as Hermione gave me another dirty look.

"Stop it, Hermione!" Harry said, clearly angry that she was hurting me.

"I didn't lead them there...Lucius...Lucius Malfoy did it. _Be...Be careful_." I said as I got up. Hermione was going to push me down again, but luckily, Harry stopped her. "He's in control. Scrimagour's dead...Umbridge...Umbridge is killing Muggle-borns. I don't want you to get hurt!" I told them.

"But why, Madeleine?" Harry asked me as he wiped my tears with his hand. "Why did you..."

"Because I _loved_ Draco. I'm not like the others, Harry. I can actually feel love...and Draco, he helped me see that. But I love you too...All of you." I said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "And this will end. I'll help you find the Horcruxes. But I can't go with you..."

"And how do you think that we can trust you?" Ron snapped.

"Because..." I paused...how could they? "Because you can." I touched Ron's heart. "I love you, Ron. You are my true brother, you'll always be. Don't go back...be careful." Then I turned to face Hermione. "No matter...no matter how many times you kick me, You'll still be my sister. And you don't have to trust me...not one-hundred percent, I don't expect you to. But you have to...Because...because I'm the only hope that you have left."

"Okay..." She finally said. "I know...I know that I should've listened to you at Hogwarts. I think I can trust you." She said as she gave me a hug.

Ron just grimaced and turned in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, Ron. I wish I could've told you. And have prevented this." I said. He still, wouldn't budge.

"I trust you, Madeleine." Harry told me as he gave me a hug. Then he gave me back my wand.

"I will leave, but remember, I will not tell anyone of you. I promise. I'll die before I kill any one of you." I said as I disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

And that was the last that I saw of them. And the last tear that I had shed. I would see them again...maybe later. But for now, I just had to think about myself...and how to prevent the death of Harry Potter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. 

**AN**: I want to thank each and every one of you who has read, reviewed, "favourite-d", and gave your honest opinion about this story. It would be nothing without you. A very special thank you to Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever, BreeilnaBane The Apprentice, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Alicia TwinkleToes, Martina Malfoy Lestrange, and beba78. You have stuck with me till chapter 31 and I want to thank you for that. I can't wait till I write the Epilogue, it's really good.

-Sincerely, Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy.

* * *

Chapter 31

My head was pounding. I couldn't think straight, all the apparating... _"Madeleine!" _I heard someone call. I didn't care. My friends hated me. I had now promised them...promised them something that I _had _to do. I just could not _not _keep my promise. They needed Horcruxes, I needed this to end. And to end this, the Horcruxes had to be destroyed, once and for all.

"Madeleine!" The voice yelled again. I rolled over. Whoever it was, they had soft hands. Like babies hands. My eyes were closed, I didn't know who it was. All I knew, after I appparated back, was to do what I was meant to do. And it _wasn't _what my parents...or the Death Eaters, or even the Dark Lord wanted me to do. It was what I was supposed to do. I had to help Harry. It was the wizarding world's only chance of regaining it's sanity.

"Madeleine...She's...she's out..." Another voice I heard. And no, I am not _out! _For your information, I'm just mentally fatigued and tired!

"No...Madeleine..." The other voice said. Oh please, enough of this nonsense. Any other day and you probably wouldn't care if I-

"Madeleine..." The voice said again. It oddly reminded my of someone familiar. I tried to open my eyes. All I could see were two faces in a massive blur. Ugh...

"Madeleine, can you see us?" A woman asked. Of course I can't! I've apparated like three times in ten minutes already! And I didn't even _really _pass my apparation exam. So there, I didn't have a stinking license.

Finally, something came into focus. It was Draco...His face had a few cuts, and his shirt was partially ripped...What had happened. "Draco?" I asked.

He knelt down and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Yeah...it's me."

I looked up to see Narcissa, and Lucius also. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. We were able to catch a few...a few prisoners though...Where were you? I was so worried...you just, you just disappeared..." He said.

I had to lie. I just couldn't tell, well maybe not the others...that I apparated with the trio on accident and promised to help them destroy Horcruxes...

"I...I got in a duel...It was maddening." I told him.

"With who?" Draco asked, quite angry now. "I'll make sure that they-"

"Lovegood." I replied quickly.

"That crazy bloke..." Lucius muttered.

"I...I just used the Cruciatus curse and tried to apparate back. I don't know..."

"It's okay...I'm sorry." Draco told me.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't protect you."

"You never needed to. I'm just not used to apparating, thats all." I told him. "And you, Narcissa?" I asked.

"Okay. I was worried about both of you. It's not anyone's-"

"Mum! Please." Draco whined.

"Well I guess that's it, then. The Dark Lord will be pleased in our...findings." Lucius smirked.

* * *

I didn't really _want _to see who was captured. And I didn't want to know if Bellatrix was torturing the information out of them or not. But, out of curiosity, I did go down to the cellar to see. And it made me want to cry. There, was Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker. The man who I received my first wand from, the one that I have today. And a goblin, though I didn't know his name, he seemed to already be here before Bill and Fleur's wedding. And the last surprised me the most, because, she was my friend. A weird, but loyal and good friend. She was Luna Lovegood. And I couldn't let her see me.

It hurt to see my friend down there, waiting to be tortured and possibly even killed. And I couldn't do anything about it.

"Madeleine." Draco said to me one evening.

"Yes."

"I know you're upset about Luna..." He tried to comfort me, but it wouldn't work. "And even I don't want her to be down there. But it's not our choice, Madeleine."

"Draco, you don't understand! It is! It's all of our choices. She doesn't have to...She just shouldn't be there, okay?" I told him, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Here, Lets go upstairs." He told me as he helped me up the stairs to his room.

Draco's room was like nothing I've ever seen before. The walls were a dark, emerald green, while he had a large king size bed and a fireplace in the corner. It looked Dark...yet nice and cozy at the same time. He didn't really have much on the dressers and cabinets. There were no photographs, none moving, nor still. He had portraits though, of his ancestors and such. A man in one certain portrait was sleeping. Another at a pub, Probably the Three Broomsticks, getting drunk on Firewhisky.

"So...this is your room..." I sighed.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No, In fact, I think it's quite fascinating. Who's that man over there?" I asked, pointing to the first portrait.

"Oh, that's my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, he was said to have started with the Death Eaters when the Dark Lord first came into power." I said proudly.

"Impressive." I said with sarcasm. "So what's so special about your room anyway?" I asked him.

"I sleep here."

"When you're not at Hogwarts." I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as he sat on the bed adorned in green and silver.

I continued to admire the room, he even had a small balcony that showed a great view of the countryside. It was beautiful in Wiltshire...but it never felt like home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP.

**Song of the chapitre**: Bloody Mary.

**AN**: Another chapter here! More to come and Innocence is finished as well. Thanks reviewers/readers!

* * *

Chapter 32

I made up my mind. That was it. Luna was in danger...and this was _not _my home. Hogwarts was. And so, that's where I was going to go next...no matter what anyone said. Even Draco.

It didn't matter anyway. Voldemort was in control of the Wizarding World, placing Puis Thicknesse as the Minister of Magic, a mere puppet in the Dark Lord's hands. Umbridge was said to be placing half-bloods and Mudbloods in Askaban by "altering" the truth. And not to mention Hogwarts...I didn't even _want _ to know what was going on there. But I guess I would find out soon enough, judging by my decisions to go back there for my 7th year.

I put everything I needed into my bottomless knapsack. There wasn't much, just some of my 7th Year books, a few potions ingredients. I picked up a photograph of Draco and I when we were little from my vanity, then set it down. I wasn't going to let him get in the way. I wasn't going to even think about him.

That was a lie.

* * *

_Dear, Draco Malfoy._

_I'm leaving. Hogwarts needs me, and I need to make sure we can win our own battle from the inside. I won't come back to Malfoy Manor, or even the Van Alen Mansion. I trust that you will do what you know your heart tells you to, Draco. I love you, never forget that, but for now, I can't see you. Promise me one thing, Malfoy. You are not a murderer. Stay true to who you are. _

_Goodbye,  
__-Madeleine._

* * *

There was great pain in writing that letter, but I had to. For the sake of Luna Lovegood, down in that cold, damp cellar, I must fight. I have to help Hogwarts.  
Like I knew before...Malfoy Manor was not my home.

I went to the fireplace, and grabbed for the red sack that sat on the mantle. It was floo powder, the most common way of transportation for wizards and witches. I grabbed some, and threw it into the fire. It changed from a firey red to an eerie green.

* * *

"The Hog's Head!" I yelled as I jumped in. The vortex surrounded me as I appeared at the grimy pub. Usually overlooked by wizards or witches headed to the Three Broomsticks, the Hog's Head was the perfect place to appear. There was hardly anyone there, just a few shady witches in the corner drinking firewhisky and a man with a white shaggy beard, running the counter.

"Good evening." He told me.

"Good evening, Sir." I nodded.

"May I intrest you in a glass of butterbeer?" He asked me.

"Um...sure. Why not?" I smiled.

The strange bartender made my drink as I sat down. It was finally time to relax, after all that's been going on.

"I recognize you." He told me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You...you look an awful lot like Lawrence Van Alen, do you not?"

What was I supposed to say? The Van Alens were _known _Death Eaters, and I certainly did _not _want to get caught up in a mess like this. Especially if he was one of the Order's allies.

"He's my father." I blurted out.

"I thought so." He mumbled.

"Madeleine Van Alen." I stook out my hand for him to shake.

He didn't take it. "Aberforth Dumbledore."

I spurted out my butterbeer. "You're...you're Albus Dumbledore's brother!"

"Yes. And what does _that _mean?"

"Nothing, Sir. I just...I never knew he had a brother."

"Not many people do. What are you doing here anyways?" He snapped.

"Before I tell you _any _more...Where do your alliances lie?"

"With the Potter Boy. And you can disagree as much as you want, Van Alen...but the boy will defeat You-Know-Who."

"I'm not disagreeing. Harry is my dear friend, you see." I leaned closer so I could whisper. "I'm helping him fight in the war. I'd never turn against him...Especially after what the Dark Lord did to Draco Malfoy. It's terrible, Aberforth. Really. That's why I'm going back."

"Back where?"

"To Hogwarts." I replied.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP.

**Song of the chapitre**: Bad Kids.

**AN**: Another chapter here! More to come and Innocence is finished as well. Thanks reviewers/readers!

* * *

Chapter 33

So, I must say, Hogwarts is _completely _different than it was last year. With Dumbledore gone, and Snape in charge, it's just..._chaotic. _Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts, or should I say, Dark Arts, are taught by the damned Carrows. Snape allowed me back, on one condition, that I don't make more trouble. It seems petty of him, don't you think? I mean, this is _Snape. _I haven't talked to anyone really, especially the Gryffindors. I just feel...guilty.

"So, Miss _Van Alen _is back!" Alecto cackled. She fit every stereotype of a witch. Why? Why did I choose to take Muggle Studies?

"Shut up, Carrow!" I yelled back. Normally, the said student would receive an ample Cruciatus curse, but since my parents would most likely kill her, she did so.

"It's _professor!_" She snapped back. I grinned as the other students gaped. Yeah, none of you can challenge Carrow like I can.

I went back to my paper titled "Mudbloods and their Destruction" and started to write. This class is bullshit. I felt a tap on my shoulder, then turned around. It was Neville.

"M- Madeleine?" He asked.

"Yes, Neville?" I smiled.

"I knew it was you! How did you get back? Where's Harry?" He asked.

To be quite honest, I _didn't _know where Harry Potter was. I just hoped he was safe. "I...just wanted to be back. Hogwarts is my home. And Harry...well, I don't know really where Harry is. He's with Ron...and Hermione. Listen, lets meet up in the common room after class...I need to talk to you about something."

"_Silence!_" Alecto roared.

"S- Sure..." Neville agreed.

* * *

"So...I have this idea...but it's _very, highly _risky."

"I know. But...I'll do anything to help, Madeleine."

"Good. Cause we'll need all the help we can get. First things first...I have thought about this and, well, I think we need to start up the Army again."

Neville was speechless. "Maddie! The Army is nothing..._nothing, _compared to the Death Eaters! They know everything! They'll know, Maddie, you can't just start up a force against You-know-who when _he's _the one controlling Hogwarts! He's gotten ahold of the Ministry too, and...even some of the Muggle world!" Neville was hyperventilating.

"Harry would want you to be brave, Neville. I do. Your grandma does too! Nev, they had Luna. I saw with my own eyes. But Harry came right to them and saved her! He saved her, Neville! And I can't do much more than you can. I'm stuck, you see. The Van Alens are only loyal to The Dark Lord. But I'm not. I'm a Gryffindor, and Harry is my best friend. I'd do anything to help him! But I can't, because if I do, _I'll _be the easiest one to kill. But we _can _get them. From the inside out."

"But Madeleine, even if we _could _get the Army back together, what would we do? They're using Dark magic, and we're only...Hogwarts students. Some of the members are still _underage._ They'll get killed way to easily!"

"Nev...Remember when Harry was in charge? He taught everyone that wanted to rid Umbridge's reign over Hogwarts. He taught me some of the best spells and jinxes I know. When Harry comes back to Hogwarts, we'll-"

"But don't you understand? Harry is not coming back! He'd get killed by You-know-who before he even set foot in the _grounds._"

"He is, Neville!" He was getting on my nerves now, pushing me to my limit. I'd had it. Either he was going to help me, or not. I'd still start up the Army, and still try to defeat the Death Eaters.  
"Don't make me angry, Neville! We can. And we will. Gather the coins and summon them to the Room of Requirement. If we get caught...you can blame it on me."

* * *

The Room of Requirement looked exactly like when we had left it. It fit perfectly for training, large, with mirrors, and enough space for a big amount of people. I looked at the students. My friends. Only half of them showed up. And even the ones who were here, looked like they were scared out of their minds.

There was Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and a few new kids. They all looked frightened. But the person I least expected to see there was Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

"Madeleine's right. I...I don't know quite what happened at Bill and Fleurs' wedding...but somehow...I trust you." She stepped out in front of them. "We will fight. And even if we go out dying...we will somehow win. I know it."

To my surprise, Ginny was different. Her golden ginger hair was longer, and there was revenge in her eyes. She had grown up.

"Dumbledore's Army!" I yelled. Good thing this room is soundproof.

"Dumbledore's Army!" They repeated.

"Now, we don't want to all overthrow them at once...that would be impossible. But for starters, we can plan to take them out from the _inside_. And another thing. Dumbledore _trusted _Snape. I don't know why, but he did."

"And that's what got him killed in the end!" Padma replied.

"Oh, I know. But there must be _something _more to the story that we don't know."

"That's coming from you. The scum of a Death Eater's girlfriend." Seamus snapped at me. Oh Seamus...you don't know how I feel right now. If I could take it all back...maybe move away and..._restart. _But I can't.

"Look...Malfoy is the least of our problems now. And he's not my boyfriend...not anymore..." I looked away. I missed Draco. Oh, how I missed him. Yes, he was the stupid, lying prick that I fell in love with. But I loved him anyways.

They sniggered. "Enough!" I yelled. "The Carrows are torturing the students...I don't know what happened to McGonagall. Snape's the headmaster. But we know...The Dark Lord's in charge."

"Why do _you _call him that?" Neville asked.

"Look, I-"

"We're not afraid of his name. It's Voldemort. Or You-Know-Who. But don't you know that only his followers call him that?"

"It's a habit..."

"Whatever. Let's do this." Ginny called out.

And that was that. Dumbledore's Army was officially back. Now all we had to do was take out the Death Eaters. But only _they _could do that job. I could only be their alibi, a troublemaker. Something that they could blame. Someone who could be easily killed and sacrificed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I sure wish I did.

A Special Thank-you for all those who have read this story since the beginning. You guys rock. It's sad that this story is going to end soon, but I'm afraid that it is the awful truth. I have also just posted a short story for Syrena/Philip from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, And my 19 Years Later for Draco and Madeleine is going to blow your mind. Thats all I'm giving away for now, but enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 34

I put up with the Carrows, the stupid excuses for professors. Some Gryffindors had shunned me, but most had returned to my side if they were at the recent DA meeting. But every day...every second...I was think about Draco. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin boy whom I had fell in love with, on accident. The boy I had given my heart to, had helped...and had left. I felt terrible, leaving him in that dreaded Manor with those dreaded bloody Death Eaters. If Voldemort had ever laid a hand on him...I would gladly kill him. I already wanted to...but now was not the time.

I had a feeling, that Draco knew I was at Hogwarts. I had only been here for a week, just barely holding on to my classes, rarely showing up. Most of my time spent here was to train with the DA and go undercover. I was terribly mad at Snape. I hated the man more than I had ever hated him before. But he had not just betrayed Dumbledore...he had _killed _him. Killed the man who would protect and serve Hogwarts for as long as he could live. And he had...until Snape had _Avard-_ded him off the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny let me stay in her dorm, and I was totally fine with that. I was ecstatic, actually. All of my dresses, robes, and Zonko's stuff was still in my Gryffindor dorm that I had left from last year. I quickly moved them and practically jumped into Ginny's arms.

Though she _was _quite skeptical of me, Ginny believed that I was not quite a Death Eater. She didn't think I was the same though. And that hurt. She wouldn't talk to me much, not as much as before...and only if it was non-Harry, Ron, or Hermione related.

"Ginny...why did you believe me? That one day, when we had gathered up all of the DA?"

"Madeleine...I don't know, okay? I just knew that you weren't evil. You weren't one of them. And you wanted Harry to live."

"I do. Exactly. I want to help him destroy Voldemort. My pride means more to me than anything, you know that, Ginny...but not death. Not Voldemort, or my parents...or even Draco Malfoy."

"But I thought you...When you turned up at Bill and Fleur's wedding...and _ruined _it, I...I couldn't believe my eyes. You had your, your bloody _Death Eater _mask on, and you were-"

"I was definitely _not _killing anyone! You don't know anything! I was trying to _talk _to Harry! And Ron and Hermione, of course... I didn't want them not to trust me. I wanted them to know that they could rely on me...That I could help destroy horcruxes. You don't see, do you, Ginny? I can't openly attack them. They're...They think I'm one of them."

"But you're not! I know you're not, Madeleine."

"It's not that easy, Ginny. My parents...They are some of the Dark- I mean- Voldemort's closest and most reliable Death Eaters...even more trusted than the Malfoys I reckon..."

"Your parents are _evil_, Madeleine. They would kill me...without a second thought."

"Ginny... Ginny, they've already disowned Victoria, and she's never returning. And my brother, well, my half brother, Dakota...he's a Death Eater. But I love him, Ginny. They're my family. My blood."

"But are they your family in your heart? _We are, _Madeleine. Ron, Harry, Mum, Dad...Fred & George...Neville...Me. _We love you_. You would never hurt us...and you would never hurt your family. "

"Then don't you understand? I cannot do anything. I have no power. What I am doing now is a risk. The only thing we can do right now is wait...Wait for Harry. Then we will fight, Ginny."

"Fight? Fight who? Death Eaters? I'd be happy to kill one of them...after what they did to George...to Harry..."

"I would too. But it's too hard for me. My parents are Death Eaters. My family. Would you hurt your Mum, Ginny?"

"Madeleine...No, I...I don't know. My mother isn't like yours." She struggled to say.

"Besides the point. If Percy was a...a Death Eater, would you hurt him?"

"Never. I would sit and do nothing. Hurting from the inside."

"Then you understand how I feel." I told her.

"If that is what you are feeling, Madeleine..."

"Ginny...Ginny Weasley, oh how I miss our friendship! My bestest friend..."

"Your best, do you mean?" She chuckled.

"Yes. I wish you would actually talk to me like we did last year. When we were the best of friends, you...me...Hermione."

"I didn't talk to you...because...because I was _afraid _of you, Madeleine. I thought you had turned over. That you were one of them. That's why I didn't want to have anything to do with you. I thought you were a traitor..."

"I would never!" I got up. "Harry trusted me even after the wedding. I apparated alongside them, and told them, told them how they could trust me. That I _would _destroy horcruxes. That nothing would stop me from getting revenge on Voldemort. How he had corrupted my parents...into making them Death Eaters...how I had somehow got caught up in this mess. That _I am corrupted._" Then I yanked up my sleeve to reveal the insignia...the Dark Mark. To show her that I was a Death Eater.

Ginny gasped. "Madeleine! Wha-...What happened?"

"I was forced, Ginny. I never wanted to become one of them...but it had to be done to gain Voldemort's trust. It hurt. And I had sacrificed everything I had...even risking my life as a Death Eater to help Harry. It was never supposed to be this way...I hope you understand."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! But surely, before September, I shall finish this story! I really want to write it all at once, but I don't really have time. *makes sad face*, and maybe...just maybe do a sequel if my readers give lots of reviews. It's coming to an end, and so is the Harry Potter movie series. But for me, it'll always be in my heart. Harry and the gang will never leave me. So this is a rather large chapter for you.

* * *

Chapter 35

I could sense it. He was coming. Harry would eventually need to face Voldemort, and Hogwarts seemed like the obvious place that it would take place. I didn't know if that would decide my death or not, and of Draco's, but I'd sacrifice everything..._everything_, for them.

The Army knew it too, they could sense it as well.

He was here. With a crash of Bellatrix's curse, the windows shattered. I heard his voice, Voldemort's. "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. You have until midnight."

Then that dreadful Pansy Parkinson yelled, "But he's there, Potter's over there! Someone grab him!"  
I could feel my blood boiling, as I wanted to kill that snitch right then and there.

Before I could do anything, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away. I couldn't bear to see the death of my friends. All of the students were heading to their houses, while I saw Harry going upstairs. It was unevitable, they were going to die. It was impossible to end this battle, only Harry could. And all he wanted to do was make sure no one was hurt. He only wanted to protect, but he couldn't.

_"Stop running, Van Alen. Is that all you do? Run? From me, from Harry, from the Dark Lord? Coward." _I heard Draco's imaginary voice inside my head. Ugh. Even when he wasn't with me, I could hear his teasing voice. And no, I did _not _want to run. But what could I do but flee? To kill, or to protect and be killed?

Then I stopped in my tracks. Where would he go? Somewhere...safe. Draco was like me. Scared to face Harry...Me. Scared to betray his father. Torn between two sides. And that was that.

The only place I could think of was none other than the Room of Requirement. I passed by hoardes of students, panicking third-years, and seventh-years like me trying to keep calm. I bolted to the door, for I needed it more than ever right now. "I need to find Draco Malfoy." I said. I pleaded.

Then it had appeared, and to my surprise, it wasn't Draco who was in the room, it was in fact, Ron.

"Blimey, Madeleine!" Ron exclaimed.

Before I could stop myself, I ran up and gave him a big hug. I had missed him. "Ron! Oh Merlin, thank you. You're safe!" I exclaimed as Hermione came into view. "Hermione! You too! I thought you had died..."

"Madeleine?" an all-too-familiar voice called out.

"Harry..." I murmered. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry."

He enclosed me in one of his hugs, "Don't be. It was never your choice."

"But I was a coward. I should have died to protect you."

"No! You never hurt me, you just made me think you were one of them."

"But we don't have much time! Find the horcrux!" I shouted.

Deeper and deeper into the labyrinth we went, looking for objects I had recognized from my previous trips into the room. There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which Harry had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient, discolored tiara.

"Harry, the tiara!" I yelled as he went for it.

Harry had already stretched out his hand, though he remained ten feet away, when a voice behind him said, "Hold it, Potter."

He skidded to a halt and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointing right at Harry. Through the small space between their jeering faces we saw Draco Malfoy.

"Draco..." I whispered. There he was, looking at me, and back to Harry, as if deciding who to choose. I didn't speak another word to him. I was awestruck.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Not anymore," panted Harry, tightening his grip on the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother," said Draco.

Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation. He could not hear Ron or Hermione anymore. They seemed to have run out of earshot, searching for the diadem.

"So how come you three aren't with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe: His voice was surprisingly soft for such an enormous person; I had hardly ever heard him speak before. Crabbe was smiling like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."

"Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. He could not believe that he was this close, and was going to be thwarted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He began edging slowly backward toward the place where the Horcrux sat lopsided upon the bust. If he could just get his hands on it before the fight broke out . . . "So how did you get in here?" he asked, trying to distract them.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," said Malfoy, his voice brittle. "I know how to get in." He shot a quick glance at me. His face sullen and almost regretful.

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle. "We can do Diss-lusion Charms now! And then," his face split into a gormless grin, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?"

That stupid gorilla. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Harry?" Ron's voice echoed suddenly from the other side of the wall to Harry's right. "Are you talking to someone?" With a whiplike movement, Crabbe pointed his wand at the fifty-foot mountain of old furniture, of broken trunks, of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk, and shouted, "___Descendo_!"

The wall began to totter, then the top third crumbled into theaisle next door where Ron stood.

"Ron!" Harry bellowed, as somewhere out of sight Hermione screamed, and Harry heard innumerable objects crashing to the floor on the other side of the destabilized wall: He pointed his wand at the rampart, cried, "_Finite_." and had steadied.

"No!" shouted Malfoy, staying Crabbe's arm as the latter made to repeat his spell. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" said Crabbe, tugging himself free. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it," said Malfoy. "so that must mean —"

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Malfoy with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

"Harry?" shouted Ron again, from the other side of the junk wall. "What's going on?"

"Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "What's going —___no, _Potter! Crucio!"

"You dumb asshole!" I swore. "Avarda Kedavra!" I screamed at Crabbe. The green light missed him by inches. Draco looked stunned, as if he never knew I could do such things.

Harry had lunged for the tiara; Crabbe's curse missed him but hit the stone bust, which flew into the air; the diadem soared upward and then dropped out of sight in the mass of objects on which the bust had rested.

"STOP!" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe, his voice echoing through the enormous room. "The Dark Lord wants him alive —"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" yelled Crabbe, throwing off Malfoy's restraining arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff — ?"

A jet of scarlet light shot past Harry by inches: Hermione had run around the corner behind him and sent a Stunning Spell straight at Crabbe's head. It only missed because Malfoy pulled him out of the way.

"It's that Mudblood ___Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry saw Hermione dive aside, and his fury that Crabbe had aimed to kill wiped all else from his mind. He shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe, who lurched out of the way, knocking Malfoy's wand out of his hand; it rolled out of sight beneath a mountain of broken furniture and boxes.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe.

"I can't believe you, Draco..." I said.___"Expelliarmus_!" I shouted at Goyle.

Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it; Malfoy jumped out of range of Hermione's second Stunning Spell, and Ron, appearing suddenly at the end of the aisle, shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe, which narrowly missed.

Crabbe wheeled around and screamed, "___Avada Kedavra_!" again.

Ron leapt out of sight to avoid the jet of green light. The wandless Malfoy cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged toward them, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell as she came.

"It's somewhere here!" Harry yelled at her, pointing at the pile of junk into which the old tiara had fallen. "Look for it while I go and help R —"

"HARRY!" she screamed. A roaring, billowing noise behind him gave him a moment's warning. He turned and saw both Ron and Crabbe running as hard as they could up the aisle toward them.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.

But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch.

"___Aguamenti _!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.

It was fiendfyre, most magical, powerful, and Dark.

"RUN!" I didn't even know who had screamed.

Malfoy grabbed the Stunned Goyle and dragged him along the way. "DRACO!" I yelled.

Then flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons rose and fell and rose again, and the detritus of centuries on which they were feeding was thrown up in the air into their fanged mouths, tossed high on clawed feet, before being consumed by the inferno.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had vanished from view: Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I had stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling us, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was solid as a wall around us.

"What can we do?" Hermione screamed over the deafening roars of the fire. "What can we do?"

"Here!"

Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione onto it behind him. Harry swung his leg over the second broom and, with hard kicks to the ground, they soared up into the air, missing by feetthe horned beak of a flaming raptor that snapped its jaws at them.

The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below them the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of huntedstudents, the guilty outcomes of a thousand banned experiments,the secrets of the countless souls who had sought refuge in the room. I could not see a trace of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle anywhere:

Harry swooped as low as he dared over the marauding monsters offlame to try to find them, but there was nothing but fire: What a terrible way to die. . . . I had never wanted this. . . .

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke.

And then Harry heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame.

"It's — too — dangerous — !" Ron yelled, but Harry and I wheeled in the air. His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, we raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like wood. . . .

And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, MADELEINE!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down upon us, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry and in front of me as I laced my hands around him for support.

"Get to the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration: cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara —

"___What are you doing, the door's that way_!" Malfoy said, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught it around his wrist —

Harry swerved again as the serpent lunged at him; he soared upward and straight toward the place where, he prayed, the door stood open: Ron, Hermione, and Goyle had vanished; I was screaming and holding Draco so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled his lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond.

Malfoy and I fell off the broom and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching, our hands laced together. Harry rolled over and sat up: The door to the Room of Requirement had vanished, and Ron and Hermione sat panting on the floor beside Goyle, who was still unconscious.

"C-Crabbe," choked Malfoy as soon as he could speak. "Crabbe."

"He's dead," said Ron harshly.

"He's gone, Draco." I told him again.

There was silence, apart from panting and coughing. Then a number of huge bangs shook the castle, and a great cavalcade of transparent figures galloped past on horses, their heads screaming with bloodlust under their arms. I staggered to my feet when the Headless Hunt had passed and looked around: The battle was still going on all around me. I could hear more screams than those of the retreating ghosts.

Panic flared within me. "Draco...I'm sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't stand it there. Something had to be done."

He looked back at me, both our faces charred from fire. "I didn't know you would come here." He said.

"Only to help fight this. But I can't believe you...you were going to capture Harry. Our only hope of salvation..."

"I wanted to find you. He would know. Only the other two wanted to kill him. You guys saved me...You- You saved me, Madeleine."

"I could never leave you to die."

"I almost died at home without you."

"Where's Ginny?" Harry interrupted. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

"Blimey, d'you reckon it'll still work after that fire?" asked Ron, but he too got to his feet, rubbing his chest and looking left and right. "Shall we split up and look — ?"

"No," said Hermione, getting to her feet too. Goyle remained slumped hopelessly on the corridor floor "Let's stick together. I say we go — Harry, what's that on your arm?"

"What? Oh yeah —"

He pulled the diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was still hot, blackened with soot, but as I looked at it closely we was just able to make out the tiny words etched upon it:

Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.

A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry, seemed to be leaking from the diadem. Suddenly the thing started to vibrate violently, then break apart in his hands, and as it did so, he thought I heard the faintest, most distant scream of pain, echoing not from the grounds or the castle, but from the thing that had just fragmented in his fingers.

"It must have been Fiendfyre!" whimpered Hermione, her eyes on the broken pieces.

"Sorry?"

"Fiendfyre — cursed fire — it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would never, ever have dared use it, it's so dangerous — how did Crabbe know how to — ?"

"Must've learned from the Carrows," said Harry grimly.

"Shame he wasn't concentrating when they mentioned how to stop it..." Ron said.

"It doesn't matter now." Draco snapped.

"I'm staying with Draco." I told the others. Harry nodded as Hermione and Ron agreed. "I won't lose you again, Malfoy."

Then the piercing screams of terror flooded the castle as I knew, then, the real battle had begun.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **Last chapter of the story...and the epilogue will be coming soon! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with Madeleine and Draco from the beginning. Review/favourite for me! Madeleine and Draco are not finished...not yet!

This chapter is in honor of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, _out tonight at midnight. Thank you Harry, for making my childhood a very magical one.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Draco." Only Draco was who I thought about now.

"Madeleine...I can't believe you're still alive. I-...I was wrong to-", Draco tried to say between breaths.

"It was _my _choice to leave. _And _to come to Hogwarts. I didn't want to be a coward forever." I explained. We were away from the fight, but that didn't mean we couldn't hear the battle of Hogwarts. The sounds of magic thundered throughout my ears, and inside I was trembling with fear.

"You're so brave Madeleine...Did you know that?"

"But compared to them...the other Gryffindors- I'm nothing."

"You're doing all you can."

"So are you." I told him.

There was a crash when the beam above us came down. "_Wingardium leviosa!" _I yelled as it hovered. It crashed into the wall as I threw it. I looked into Draco's eyes as I stood up. "I'm going to fight."

"NO!"

"They need me. And if I die fighting...I'll die for something I care about."

"You'll get killed!"

"Does it matter? If we lose, I'll be hunted anyways. There is no other choice. This is it, Draco. Fight or die. That is our only choice." I told him as I started towards the great hall. I ran, and didn't care if he was following me.

As I ran into the Great Hall, I saw Yaxley slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick's hands, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. Ron and Neville were bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for Draco. I saw _my _mother, Elise Van Alen, fighting an older Hufflepuff, while my father's bloodstained hands clutched his wand, attempting to aid Voldemort in fighting Kingsley Shacklebolt.

I caught a glimpse of my mother as I heard her scream. "Madeleine!" as she dropped her opponent and came running towards me. She had her Death Eater mask on, but no one could mistake her blond hair which was so fair it was almost white as snow.

I stopped in my tracks as she threw her slender arms around me, which were covered in blood. "Mother!" I cried.

"I thought you were dead! When you left...and oh, even Draco didn't even know what happened to you! Please Madeleine, don't _ever _scare me again." She wept. I blocked an incoming Cruciatus curse as I pushed my mother aside away from the fighting. She collapsed to the ground.

"Mother!"

"No, Madeleine. Forget me, I've been a horrible mother to you. Save yourself. Your father will probably die- if not -by the hands of Voldemort. Run, Madeleine." She told me.

But there was one problem. I couldn't.

And I left her, I left her as I joined the battle.

Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him–

Cousin Bellatrix was still fighing too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled four at once: Hermione, Ginny, Victoria, and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and my and Harry's attention were diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch –

He changed course, running at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort, but before he had gone a few steps he was knocked sideways. I ran too, on the opposite side of Harry, trying to help my friends when,

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the four girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley's wand slashed andtwisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly, and Harry stood, invisible, torn between both, wanting to attack and yet to protect, unable to be sure that he would not hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constreched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemd to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

A sound came from my lips, if not a word. I didn't quite know what it was, but I loved Molly, yet liked Bellatrix, and felt somewhat sorry for her fate.

Harry felt as though he turned into slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of: "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his wholy body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but them two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"

"But you did not!"

"– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare –"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...which I knew too.

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conqered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorles and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong." For the frist time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry then glancing over towards me, "Nor was Madeleine Van Alen. They were Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. Madeleine may have never revealed her true alliance, but you never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him–"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done...Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left...I've seen what you'll be otherwise...Be a man...try...Try for some remorse..."

"You dare —?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed —"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! It's power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard...The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. I felt Harry. I felt his pain, his fear. But inside, I knew that Harry was meant to do this, and he knew it too.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. "But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone...and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

"Draco?" I said aloud.

"Yes, Draco." Harry turned towards me.

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does...I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!" The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.

And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, nor tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last —

And my father, I saw him. I saw him for the last time I ever saw him. He was there, staring into my green eyes. And inside, I felt him. Begging for forgiveness from his daughter before he disapparated into nothingness.

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensible part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away form the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him. McGonagall had replaced the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: All were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. After a while, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna and I.

"Harry...It's over. You saved me."

"I didn't save you. I saved myself."

"I could have never done what you have, or anything like it." I told him.

"But you did, Madeleine. Don't you see? You risked everything to help me."

"But I didn't help you, Harry."

"Yes, you did. You got the Army together. If it weren't for you, Hogwarts wouldn't stand a chance."

"You should get some rest." I told him.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me," Luna said.

"I'd love some," he replied.

"I'll distract them all," she said. "Use your cloak." And before he could say a word, she had cried, "Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" and pointed out the window. Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself, and got to his feet.

I walked over to the three Malfoys and my mother, all unsure if they were allowed to be here at the time.

Narcissa and Elise came towards me and gave me hugs. "Oh Madeleine...I just wanted you to be safe, you know that?" my mother cried.

"I thought you and Draco were dead! Dead! Oh, Madeleine..." Narcissa exclaimed.

Lucius just nodded as I nodded back. Then Draco came to me. He took me in his arms, and pulled me into a hug. "You don't know how much I've missed the _real _you."

"It's over now. Things will be different." I told him. "You're free, Lucius.", I told his father.

He didn't reply to me, but I knew that he could feel it in his heart.

Draco and I walked over to the Gryffindor table, but away from the hordes of cheering, crying, mourning, or happy students.

"Do you think Hogwarts will be the same again?"

"Without Dumbledore? Never." I told him. "But it's a new era, and things are changing. Voldemort's dead, and we're free."

Draco ran a hand down my snake tattoo. "But the scars will stay forever."

I looked into his grey eyes. His face was covered in blood, and his hair was messy. But he still looked beautiful, as if anything didn't bother him. "Maybe the scars are there to remind us of this." I told him.

"Scars are ugly. They hurt." He said.

"They heal." I told him as he pulled me into a long kiss. Taking away all the pain and misery. It was over, all over. And nothing. _Nothing_, could ever tear us apart.


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Nineteen years later, Madeleine and Draco Malfoy are blessed with not one, but _two _children, who resemble their parents in many more ways than one.

* * *

Epilogue

_~Nineteen Years Later~_

"Scorpius! Aria!" I called to my children, who were playing recklessly throughout the garden. I laughed as my daughter ran towards me, her hair swaying in the wind. My hudsband flew with Scorpius, throwing a quaffle from and to eachother.

"Mommy, when can I go to Hogwarts?", Aria asked me. She was only a year younger than Scorpius, but had inherited all of her father's traits, while my mother always told me that she looked like me when I was a child.

"Next year, after your brother." I kissed her on the nose as I headed inside the manor. Finnwenn greeted me with a tall glass of butterbeer, and one for Aria.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Inside already? And Miss Aria- would you like some sweets?" The house elf greeted as my daughter went with her.

I walked back out on the porch with my butterbeer. Only eleven, yet my son was already on his way to becoming an excellent quidditch player.

"Mother! Did you see? I threw the quaffle past the hillside!" Scorpius called to me.

"Of course, Scorpius!" I replied. "It wouldn't be a surprise coming from you anyways." I laughed as my hudsband came down off his broom and kissed my neck.

"Always so beautiful." He whispered to me.

"Draco...you always had me." I turned to him. "I see you've been teaching our son a thing or two."

He smirked. "Other than quidditch, he has your entire personality. Bravery. Determination. And loyalty."

I smiled. "He is as handsome as you. I'm sure when he goes to Hogwarts in a couple of days, _all _of the girls will swoon over him."

"I worry about Aria. How can I stand to know that she will be okay when those Hogwarts boys will be all over her?"

"She'll have Scorpius!" I laughed as my son came down from soaring the skies. He ran into the house to get some food, as always, he was a boy.

"Do you know what house he'll be in?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd be proud in whatever house he'll be in. I know both of them will excel in their studies."

"Would you want a legacy?"

"A Gryffindor? Scorpius is only too much of a Gryffindor for me." I chuckled.

Draco wrapped his hands around my waist as he whispered, "You really love them, do you?"

"If you mean I love my children...and my hudsband, yes. I'd never want to treat them like my parents treated me. I love them more than life itself, I love _you_ more than anything."

"Can I say I feel the same?" He smirked.

* * *

The gleaming Hogwarts Express reminded me of everything my school life consisted of. It brought back the sights, the tastes, the sounds, and the feelings of Hogwarts. And to see my son go there, to choose his own path was only too happy for me. Aria pleaded as she wanted to go with her older brother.

"But mother! I'm only a year and a bit younger! Scorpius can't even do a proper disillusionment charm for the sake of Merlin!" She whined.

"Oh, Aria...You'll able to go next year. And I know that you'll do _so _well."

She held her father's hand as we escorted Scorpius to the train. Only as I caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and their children. I headed over without my family. I hadn't seen my old friends in _years! _

"Madeleine, It's been so long!" Hermione exclaimed as I gave her a hug. Only to notice that she was holding the hand of her daughter. "This is Rose, she's going to Hogwarts this year, oh, and Hugo, my son, is only a year younger."

"Nice to meet you." I laughed.

I gave all of my friends hugs, as I met Harry and Ginny's children. "Madeleine, meet James, the second-year, and Albus, who's going this year." Harry told me.

"Oh, Harry! Shame on you for forgetting Lily!" Ginny jokingly scolded Harry.

All was interrupted by Ron. "Look who it is." He said with a frown as he looked over to Draco.

"Oh, Ron!" I laughed. "You never knew? I'm Madeleine Malfoy now."

He fell silent as the rest of my friends congratulated me anyways. "Forget Ron! I'm so happy for you, Maddie!" Ginny exclaimed using my old nickname.

"Really, Madeleine. Congrats." Harry told me as he gave me a hug.

Even Hermione was happy for me. "You deserve it, congratulations!"

"That must be little Scorpius then." Ron pointed out.

"He looks exactly like Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well Albus looks as much as Harry!" I replied.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron –"

"– and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville –"

James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..." Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" Albus exclaimed.

"Well I better be off. As you can see, my daughter wants to go to Hogwarts as much as Hugo and Lily do."

"Aria's very pretty. I'm sure they'll all get along great when school comes around!" Ginny laughed.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if it were the other way around. Aria takes after her father." I winked as I turned around and headed to see my son off. He was acting brave, but I could tell inside, he was nervous.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Don't worry. Be brave, and remember, we're proud of you no matter what house you're in. Don't be afraid to forget about the past. Explore. Break the rules like your mother did. And last thing...Have fun." I said as I kissed the top of his head.

"Break the rules?" Scorpius asked before getting on the train.

"Rules were meant to be broken." I smirked.

"Bye, mum! Bye dad, Aria!" He yelled as the Hogwarts Express began to leave the station.

"Stop worrying, Draco." I told my husband. He may seem calm and stern, but I could tell that he worried for his son more than Harry Potter did. "Scorpius will be fine. It's Aria I'm worried about. Next year...oh boy, here comes trouble."

Draco pulled me into a soft kiss. "Remember what you told me, or if I told you, in our sixth year?"

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

"Opposites attract."


End file.
